Deep Space Time
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos se ven envueltos en un problema que no sólo puede afectar a su propia dimensión sino que puede llegar a destruir todas las dimensiones protegidas por los Traveller of Dimensions. final up
1. Capítulo 01

Este es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes del Sonic Team son del Sonic Team (queda claro), a parte de otros personajes que son míos (yo soy Tete-chin) o de ellos mismos (Arigata The Neko es mi cyber hermana, creadora de "Elemental Chaos" Ariii holaaa, sorry, sólo hablo de ti, no sales corpórea...)  
Si quieres saber más sobre la peña o te gustaría hacer un fanfic con cosas de éste, ve a http:Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es  
Puedes encontrar más contactos de mí dentro de esta web. 

---

Deep Space Time

Estaban organizando una fiesta, o como Tete-chin lo llamaba "juerga sana", un poco lo de siempre, comida rápida, una película, karaoke, pero sobretodo lo que más importaba de aquello era estar juntos, hablando, contando chismes, a veces filosofando demasiado, pero aquello era divertido, le parecía mejor que ir a cualquier local de ambiente donde la música le hacía daño en los oídos y no podía hablar con sus amigos.  
-¿Ya sabes qué película vamos a ver?- Preguntó Amy mirando por encima del hombro de Tete-chin el periódico.  
-En la cartelera hay varias... es que me gustaría ver muchas, pero hay que coger algo que les guste a todos.- Tete-chin intentó concentrarse.  
-Entonces... me olvido de ésta...- Señaló Amy.  
Era una película romántica con el actor guaperas de moda.  
-Esa no la voy a ver yo por muy romántica que sea...  
-¡Eh! ¿qué tienes en contra de él?- Amy se cruzó de brazos.  
-Pues que no me gustan este tipo de actores que siempre hacen el mismo papel y triunfan por ser pijos...- Tete-chin la miró de reojo.  
-¡Ohhh eso no es verdad!- Amy elevó sus brazos indignada.  
-Hola, chicas.- Saludó al aterrizar Rouge. -¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez?  
-¡Rouge! justo a tiempo...- Amy le quitó el periódico a Tete-chin. -Tú que tienes glamuor... mira, ¿a que este actor es chachi?  
-¿Chachi?- Rouge se echó a reír.  
-¿Lo ves? es un pijotero... ¿desde cuando Rouge tiene glamour?- Miró Tete-chin a la chica murciélago.  
-No empieces...- Rouge echó su mirada hacia atrás.  
-¿Qué quieres que le haga? estoy estresada, mucho curro, poca diversión... y el sensei me estuvo dando el sermón porque me salté el entreno...- Comenzó su discursito de siempre Tete-chin.  
-Sí, lo sabemos.- Dijeron a la par Amy y Rouge.  
Rouge miró a un lado y a otro.  
-¿Y tu novio?- Dijo la chica murciélago.  
-No preguntes...- Tete-chin se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Te has enfadado con él?- Preguntó con curiosidad Amy.  
-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que no puede venir.- Tete-chin bajó la mirada.  
-¿Otra vez? siempre igual...- Rouge procuró no sonar mal.  
-Venga, ya, todos saben que no puede venir pero se empeñan en preguntar, estamos igual que la última vez que estuvo aquí, nada ha cambiado.  
-Vale, vale...- Dijo Amy sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. -¡Vamos de juerga! 

Tete-chin, Rouge y Amy estaban dentro del coche, paradas, hablando, pronto llegó Sonic.  
-Hola, ¿aún estáis vivas?- Bromeó Sonic.  
-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Saltó Rouge.  
-Lo digo por la loca al volante...- Sonic apoyó una mano en el coche.  
-¡Sonikku!- Tete-chin ignoró la broma y le saltó al cuello. -¿Cómo está mi héroe favorito?  
-A...hogán...dome...- Sonic se sacó de encima a la friki.  
-Tete-chin...- Amy la miró de reojo. -Eso es tarea mía...  
-Amyyy plisss, un poco de compañerismo, que tengo al novio lejos, al héroe cerca... y una no es de piedra.- Dijo Tete-chin cogiendo de las manos a Amy.  
-¡Ahhh nonono! no te lo dejo que le haces cosas malas...- Amy se agarró al brazo de Sonic.  
-Nooo de malo no le hago nada... todo bueno.- Tete-chin se enganchó al otro brazo.  
-Vaya, vaya... espera que vengan Knuckles y Shadow, a ver cómo se ríen con Sonic rojo como un tomate.- Rió Rouge.  
-¡Yo no estoy rojo como un tomate!- Se quejó Sonic, un poco ruborizado. -Es sólo que están dando el espectáculo aquí en medio de la calle...  
Sonic saltó y se subió a la parte alta del coche.  
-¿Cabemos todos aquí? Este coche es pequeño...- Razonó Sonic.  
-Em...- Comenzó a pensar Tete-chin. -Uy... somos siete...  
-No pasa nada.- Dijo Rouge. -Tengo el mío aparcado cerca, ¿recuerdas?  
-Ah, bien... a ver a quién me llevo yo...- Miró hacia arriba Tete-chin.  
-Yo me llevo a Shadow, por ejemplo, hace tiempo que no le veo y tengo ganas de contarle los últimos chismes.- Dijo Rouge.  
-Y a Knuckles.- Dijo Amy. -Así Tete-chin y yo vamos con Sonic.  
-¿Yo solo con las dos locas estas? No llegaré al cine...- Dijo Sonic cogiendo el móvil. -Tails, hola, ¿te vienes al cine?  
-¡Sonic, que si viene Tails no podemos ver pelis para mayores!- Se quejó Rouge.  
-¿Y qué pasa con Amy?- Señaló Sonic.  
-Ella aparenta ser mayor.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
-Gracias.- Hizo una reverencia Amy.  
-De nada.- Rió Rouge.  
-Déjale,- Se puso en medio Tete-chin. -ya se lo dije yo, pero está metido en otro proyecto y ahora está inspirado...  
-¿Puedo volver ya al trabajo?- Se oyó desde el móvil Tails. -Sonic, a ver si te portas un poco más maduro, no te pasa nada por ir con Tete-chin y Amy en coche...  
-¿Cómo sabía que era eso?- Dijo Sonic tras colgar.  
-Es lógico.- Rieron las chicas mientras veían venir al resto del grupo.  
-¿Cuál es el chiste?- Dijo Knuckles al llegar.  
-Déjalo, no lo entenderías... gracioso es que tú vas con Rouge y Shadow en coche.- Sonic se tumbó sobre el coche.  
-¿Yo de carabina?- Se cruzó de brazos Shadow.  
Tete-chin se puso a su lado imitando sus gestos, parecía sabérselos de memoria, todo mientras iba hablando metiéndose con Sonic.  
-¿Quieres parar ya?- Miró Shadow a Tete-chin, ésta con el mismo gesto.  
-¡Vamos yaaaa!- Gritó Amy. -¡Juerga, juerga!  
-Uh... ¿qué le pasa?- Dijo Sonic mirando a Tete-chin.  
-También está estresada...- Respondió la erizo marrón girando la vista hacia atrás.

Ya estaban en "Festival Park", algo distinto a Carnival Night, era una gran explanada con distintos lugares de comida de distintos tipos, había tiendas "pijoteras" en las cuales no dejaron entrar a Amy, y tiendas normalitas. Acabaron como siempre en los recreativos, más que nada para no escuchar más a Tete-chin diciendo que quería ir allí. Una vez más, compitieron todos contra todos en varias de las maquinitas.  
-¡Toma esto, zombie feo!- Gritó emocionada Amy con la escopeta recortada de la máquina.  
-Dan miedo...- Dijeron Sonic y Shadow a la par mirando a Tete-chin recargando su arma.  
-¡Ey, venga, sólo es un juego! nunca se me ocurriría coger una de verdad.- Miró un momento a sus espaldas Tete-chin.  
-Claro... tú sólo "te coges" armas de repetición...- Bromeó Rouge haciendo referencia al novio de Tete-chin "AK47".  
Tete-chin cayó de espaldas, luego se puso en pie y se sacudió.  
-¡Al menos yo "me cojo" algo! no como otras que parecen el perro del hortelano, que ni comen ni dejan comer...- Tete-chin dejó el arma al perder la última vida.  
-¿Eso a qué viene?- Rouge se encaró a ella.  
-¿Para qué te haces la tonta? Mira qué solito está allí el equidna, siendo retado por todo el mundo al street fighter y venciendo a todos... claro, no está mi novio aquí que si no... no hay dios que le gane al street fighter...- Tete-chin señaló a una recreativa con cola.  
-Uh... ¿venciendo a todos?- Dijo Rouge pensando.  
La murciélago se puso al lado del equidna y empezó a cobrar por enfrentarse a él.  
-Típico...- Dijo Shadow poniéndose la mano delante de la cara, caminando lejos de ellos.  
Sonic no prestaba atención, estaba mirando a Amy, a punto de pasarse el juego, parecía estar esquivando él los zarpazos del enemigo final.  
-¡¿Dónde tiene el punto débil?!- Se puso a gritar Amy.  
-¡Ahí!- Le indicó Sonic.  
-¡No lo veo! ¿Dónde?- Amy seguía disparando a los proyectiles que le lanzaban.  
-¡Ahí! Fíjate ¡está ahí!- Sonic señaló con el dedo.  
-¡¿Dónde?!- Repitió Amy.  
Sonic empezó a desesperarse, estaba entusiasmado con ese juego, había ido muchas veces a jugar, pero el presupuesto no le había permitido nunca llegar tan lejos, se acercó tanto a Amy que ésta empezó a ponerse nerviosa, intentaba indicarle el lugar al que debía disparar, pero ahora a Amy le costaba más concentrarse y perdió una de las vidas, le quedaba la última, Sonic la rodeó con los brazos elevando el arma, disparando a donde había estado señalando, ella se ruborizó, le parecía oír "click, click" a su espalda, aunque intentó centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pasarse el juego, y así lo hicieron, al caer derrotado el último enemigo se pusieron a dar brincos de alegría.  
-¡Fantástico! Tengo que decírselo a Shadow...- Dijo Sonic dándose la vuelta. -Em... Tete-chin...- Su expresión cambió por completo. -¿Dejas ya de hacernos fotos?  
Tete-chin tenía su móvil abierto en posición de cámara.  
-¿Ein?- Se hizo la despistada apuntando a otro lado.  
Pero su móvil empezó a vibrar y a entonar la melodía de Hill Top versión guitarra eléctrica que la propia Tete-chin había retocado con un programa de midis en su ordenador.  
-¿Uh? qué raro que suene...- Pensó en voz alta. -Ahora vuelvo.  
Rouge vio salir a Tete-chin del establecimiento y fue con Sonic y Amy:  
-¿Dónde va? ¿trabajo?- Preguntó a Amy.  
-No lo creo...- Comenzó Amy. -No pone la cara de fastidio de cuando la llama la jefa...  
-Por cierto, a Shadow hace un rato que no le veo...- Comentó Sonic.  
-Ah, está allí todo viciado...- Señaló Rouge a un rincón en el que Shadow jugaba solo a una recreativa donde tenían juegos de los años 80.  
-¡Shadow, eres un anticuado!- Le gritó Sonic.  
-¿Uh?- Se giró hacia el erizo azul. -En ARK teníamos realidad virtual, qué-lo-sepas, pero los clásicos nunca mueren...  
-Como él mismo es un "clásico" que nunca muere...- Dijo Sonic girando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Se veía a Tete-chin algo preocupada, caminaba de vez en cuando de un lado a otro, hablando, luego parecía discutir, de pronto se detuvo, dejó su brazo colgando, no había apagado el teléfono siquiera.  
-Algo va mal...- Dijo Amy saliendo por la puerta.  
El resto la siguió, pero Tete-chin se les quedó mirando sin decir nada.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿trabajo?- Preguntó Rouge.  
-Lo siento, tengo que irme...- Alcanzó a decir Tete-chin.  
-¡Pero si has organizado la juerga tú!- Le medio echó en cara Knuckles.  
-¡Vuelvo enseguida, lo prometo!- Tete-chin miró a Shadow.  
Tras aquello sacó algo brillante de su bolsillo.  
-¡Para! ¿no se te ocurrirá usar la Space Stone aquí en medio?- Intentó detenerla Sonic. -Sólo tienes una, no puedes controlar ese poder aún.  
-Sé que puedo hacerlo, sólo he de creer en mí misma... ya sabes, sólo me falta un poco de autoestima...  
Fue lo último que oyeron, una luz verde la envolvió saliendo de su Space Stone, luego desapareció, la gente miró y aplaudió creyendo que era uno de los espectáculos que solían hacer en aquel lugar, todos intentaron pasar desapercibidos, aunque Amy hizo unas reverencias y Rouge pasó un sombrero recogiendo algunas propinas.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Knuckles.  
-Volverá.- Dijo Shadow dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a los puestos esparcidos por el lugar.  
-Pues bueno, sigamos al erizo negro.- Propuso Sonic.  
Amy se enganchó del brazo de Sonic medio colgando como si fuese un bolso, señalando a un lado y a otro exponiendo todo lo que le gustaría que le comprase Sonic.  
-Me ha visto cara de millonario...- Se puso la mano delante de la cara Sonic.  
-Venga, vamos, Rouge.- Decía Knuckles en cada puesto.  
Pero era muy difícil despegarla de todos aquellos brillos, como si fuese una hurraca, con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquellos pendientes, collares, pulseras, anillos, todos hechos con hermosas piedras brillantes, y aunque fuesen todas bisutería, el brillo seguía llamándole la atención.  
-¿Qué miras?- Saltó por encima del hombro Sonic a Shadow.  
-Son unos libros viejos, meditación, reiki, yoga...- Respondió Shadow.  
-¿Y te los vas a leer todos? eso es para el autocontrol o algo así, ¿no?- Intentó recordar Sonic.  
-Algo así, es relajación principalmente, aunque el reiki también se usa para curar con las manos.- Le explicó el erizo negro.  
-Ah... pero si tienes el autoregeneración ¿para qué lo quieres?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-No es para mí, es para curar a los demás.- Shadow volvió la vista a los libros. -A veces pienso que si hubiese tenido más conocimientos de este tipo allá arriba en ARK... quizás Maria.  
-Déjalo estar,- Le cortó Sonic algo más serio. -no merece la pena pensar en el pasado así, no vas a conseguir cambiarlo por mucho que lo intentes, quizás todo esto te ayude en el futuro, hazlo si quieres, estudia todo esto, pero no lo hagas por lo que podrías haber hecho, sino por lo que podrás hacer.  
Shadow asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle, notó la mano de Sonic apretarle el hombro, sonrió vagamente, se alegraba de estar ahí. Knuckles se acercó a ellos.  
-Oye Sonic, mira, creo que vuelve Tete-chin.- Le señaló hacia una de las galerías oscuras donde la gente iba a llamar por teléfono o al servicio.  
-Pues nosotras aprovechamos para ir al baño.- Dijo Amy agarrando a Rouge del brazo.  
-¿Qué manía es esa de ir las chicas en grupo al baño?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-Porque una hace lo que tiene que hacer y la otra aguanta la puerta, ¡eh, que algunos pestillos no van bien!- Se quejó Amy.  
Se vio un pequeño brillo disimulado en una esquina, Knuckles tenía razón, volvía Tete-chin, aunque no lo hacía sola, se notaba que había alguien con ella, pero al llegar giró la esquina para ocultarse. Los chicos fueron en aquella dirección, se detuvieron al ver a Tete-chin de espaldas hablando con un alguien, algo más alto que Sonic, con unas ropas como de motorista, de color rojo, llevaba la chaqueta por encima de los hombros, con un pañuelo aguantando uno de sus brazos y el casco aún puesto.  
-¿Tete-chin?- Sonic fue el primero en hablar.  
Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió:  
-Hola, ya estoy aquí.  
-¿Y él?- Preguntó Shadow.  
-Es amigo mío, me lo traigo para que haga un poco de vacaciones, que no hace más que trabajar...- Dijo estirando del brazo bueno al muchacho.  
-¿Vacaciones? pero si casi que me has secuestrado... ya verás cómo se van a poner por allí arriba...- Se quejó el nuevo.  
-Tú a callar, que estás de baja.- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin. -Y quítate ya el casco, que vas dando la nota.  
Tete-chin intentó quitárselo, pero él se lo agarró fuerte con su brazo sano, diciendo que no quería.  
-¡Ey Sonic, ayúdame, que seguro que te gusta la cara que hace...!- Le guiñó un ojo Tete-chin.  
-A mí no me metas.- Rió Sonic. -¿Que acaso estuviste escribiendo yaoi otra vez y te piensas que me va a gustar su cara?  
-Qué dices... el yaoi es sobre ti y Shadow, o con Knuckles...- Rió Tete-chin.  
Shadow y Knuckles dieron un paso atrás a la vez alejándose del erizo azul.  
-¡Oh, vamos! lo dice en broma ¿verdad que es en broma?- Sonic miró a Tete-chin.  
Pero Tete-chin seguía enfrascada en su labor.  
-¡Veeenga, no seas tímido!- Insistía.  
-Nonono... que vamos a tener problemas si me ven...- Se echó para atrás, quedando entre la pared y Tete-chin.  
-No hay problema, hay confianza...- Sonrió la erizo marrón.  
-¡Ya basta de tonterías! tenemos que ir a cenar y luego al cine- Dijo Knuckles.  
El propio equidna dio un rápido salto, un golpe, y el casco salió disparado, rodando por el suelo.  
-Eres un poco brutillo, ¿ein?- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin.  
Pero nadie la miraba en ese momento, tras caer el casco, las púas azules del muchacho cayeron por los costados de su cabeza, dejando ver su aspecto, abriendo sus ojos, unos ojos preciosos, de un color verde claro tan intenso que casi deslumbraban, más claros que los del propio Sonic.  
-Te dije que no era buena idea...- Se encogió de hombros el muchacho.  
-No digas tonterías, así estás más guapo.- Le guiñó un ojo Tete-chin. -Ey, chicos, os presento a Nic, es amiguete mío de cuando estaba con los Travellers of Dimensions.  
Todos estaban callados, se habían quedado mirando el asombroso parecido con Sonic, y fue el propio Sonic el primero en dar un paso, avanzando, ofreciéndole su mano.  
-Sonic The Hedgehog, encantado.- Dijo Sonic sonriendo.  
-El honor es mío.- Sonrió Nic.  
Shadow y Knuckles siguieron su ejemplo, diciendo sus nombres.  
-Jaja, lo sé.- Rió Nic. -Tete-chin lo único que hace es hablar de vosotros y escribir vuestras aventuras en su web.  
-No es lo único que hago.- Le miró de reojo la chica. -¿Y dónde andan Rouge y Amy?  
-En el escusado.- Dijo Shadow señalando.  
-Vale, pues las "escusamos"...- Medio bromeó Tete-chin.  
-Qué chiste más malo... "excusamos"...- Dijo Nic ocultando su cara.  
Y en ese momento llegaron las chicas, algo más arregladitas, Rouge había estado haciendo de las suyas con su complejo de hermana mayor con Amy, y aunque no la había maquillado mucho, sí le había dado un aspecto más mayor con algunos de sus trucos.  
-Ya estamos aquí...- Comenzó Amy, pero en cuanto vio al nuevo, prácticamente se le echó encima. -¡Wow! ¿y este chico? mi sueño hecho realidad... Sonic se duplica.  
-¡Ey! Estoy aquí.- Decía Tete-chin a sus espaldas.  
-Eh... esto... me llamo Nic...- Dijo el muchacho intentando quitarse de encima a la adolescente.  
Sonic se cruzó de brazos, Amy le miró, saltó a él enganchándose de su cuello.  
-Oh... mi héroe se pone celoso ¿eh?- Rió Amy, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Nah.- Sonrió Sonic con el beso.  
-Uhhh... ahora nadie me hace caso... odio que me ignoren...- Dijo Tete-chin.  
-No es que te ignoren, es que llama la atención ese Sonic2 que has traído...- Le dijo Rouge. -Sonic, ¿sabías que tienes un hermano gemelo?  
-Pues yo pensaba que éramos sólo trillizos... pero ya ves...- Rió el erizo azul.  
-No es Sonic2, es Nic.- Tomó del brazo a Nic. -Y por ahora me lo adjudico yo que para eso yo fui quien le trajo.  
Nic dio un resoplido.  
-¿Algo que objetar?- Le miró de Reojo Tete-chin.  
-Nono, nada...- Y murmuró por lo bajo. -Cualquiera le hace la contraria.  
-Ay Shadow,- Recordó Tete-chin. -ahora te quedas solo... claro, es que Arigata está con las prácticas de la uni.  
-¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una salida de parejas?- Repuso Shadow.  
Miró a Rouge que estaba al lado del equidna y a Amy agarrada aún a Sonic.  
-Ya... vale, yo sobro.- Se dio la vuelta el erizo negro.  
-Que no, quédate, que te he invitado de todas formas.- Le agarró del brazo Tete-chin.  
-Eso, soy yo el que os ha estropeado la salida...- Bajó la cabeza Nic.  
Tete-chin le echó un vistazo, se había puesto una gorra y unas gafas de sol.  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Tete-chin le sacó las gafas.  
-¡Ey, eso es mío! estoy de incógnito.  
-¡Por favor! aquí nadie se va a fijar.  
De todas formas, Nic se ocultó un poco bajo su gorra.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 3

Sentados a la espera de la pizza, Sonic se sentó al lado de su doble con algo de curiosidad.  
-¿De dónde sales tú?- Le terminó preguntando.  
-Ya lo dijo Tete-chin, soy uno de los Travellers of Dimensions.- Respondió Nic.  
-Sí, vale, pero es que me parece muy extraño...- Miró su brazo en cabestrillo. -¿por qué la llamaron a ella justamente?  
Nic miró a Tete-chin, estaba hablando con Rouge.  
-Es la única persona que conozco fuera de allí, todos tenemos algún contacto fuera de la base, normalmente en nuestro propio universo.  
-¿Tete-chin y tú sois del mismo universo?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-No.- Nic miró al frente. -Yo no tengo universo, al menos ya no.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Shadow, que estaba sentado en frente, oyendo la conversación.  
-Bueno, Tete-chin ya os contó de qué va lo nuestro, vigilamos los universos, los protegemos, sobretodo de los "evil", pues el de mi universo intentó conseguir demasiado poder y se le fue de las manos.- Nic miró hacia arriba.  
-¿Tu universo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sonic.  
-Destruido.- Fue una única palabra, no miró a nadie durante un momento, luego sonrió un poco a lo tonto. -Ya ves, soy un héroe un poco cutre.  
Sonic dio un resoplido riendo, Shadow por el contrario no sonreía, quizás se sintiese un poco como aquel erizo azul de la otra dimensión, al fin y al cabo también había fracasado en su misión de proteger a Maria.  
-¡Pizza, pizza!- Se puso a gritar Tete-chin cuando Amy llegó con la comida.  
Repartieron por la mesa las porciones, poniendo Tete-chin dos suyas una encima de la otra, quedando la parte de masa hacia fuera.  
-Mira, ahora se come más fácil, es como un bocata...- Dijo la erizo marrón antes de darle un bocado enorme a su cena.  
Nic rió, pero hizo lo mismo que ella. Rouge les miró un momento.  
-¿Estáis liados?- Soltó la chica murciélago de golpe.  
Tete-chin le estaba dando un trago a su cocacola y escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca en ese momento, empapando de cocacola a Rouge.  
-Rouge...- Le dijo Tete-chin. -Somos amigos.  
-Jaja, lo imagino, pero como siempre eres tú la que te metes conmigo...- Rió Rouge sacudiéndose.  
-Ya, pero me meto contigo porque andas "loquita" por los huesos del equidna...- Tete-chin la miró de reojo.  
-Eso no es verdad...- Giró la cara Rouge, ruborizada.  
Knuckles no les estaba prestando atención, pero cuando oyó algo relacionado con "el equidna" sabía que iba con él, así que miró a Rouge y le preguntó qué pasaba, y claro, contra más le preguntaba y más se arrimaba, más se ruborizaba ella, Tete-chin reía intentando no atragantarse, rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Nic.  
-¿Y si estuviésemos liados qué?- Siguió mirándola de reojo.  
-Se lo diré a tu novio...- Puso morros Rouge.  
-No me da miedo el loco del tanque, acuso a otro Sonic y ya está.- Le siguió la broma Nic.  
Sonic también le prestaba más atención a su último trozo de pizza que a la conversación, aunque el oír "el loco del tanque" se puso de pie en guardia, con la boca llena aún.  
-¿Ande eztá?- Dijo mientras seguía comiendo pizza.  
-Tranquiiilo, no está aquí...- Le tiró del brazo Amy sonriendo.  
Shadow se dio la vuelta comiendo un poco alejado.  
-A mí ni me metéis en vuestras bromas...- Se quejó el erizo negro.  
-Ay, Shady, qué sensible estás últimamente...- Dijo Tete-chin. -A ti te podríamos liar con Rouge, pero no creo que a Knux le haga gracia... (ni a Ari)  
Todos miraron a Tete-chin notando su gota de ridículo bajando por su sien.  
-¿Qué dije?- Tragó saliva Tete-chin.

Distintos grupos de gente había en frente del cine, mirando las múltiples salas, algunas películas las daban en dos salas, con distintos horarios, otras en versión original, y aunque algunas de ellas no eran demasiado nuevas siempre hacía ilusión ir con los amigos a verlas. En el grupito de Sonic ya comenzaban las disputas.  
-Pero es que a mí me hace ilusión ver esa.- Se quejaba Amy, habiendo hecho un gran esfuerzo en no proponer una romántica.  
-Yo no quiero ir a ver ninguna de fantasmas.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.  
-¡Vamos a ver la de las motos!- Gritó Sonic. -Chicas guapas, juerga, acción... estás conmigo ¿verdad Nic?- Se giró hacia él.  
-A mí me gustan mucho las motos...- Dijo Nic asintiendo.  
-¡Una película neutral!- Se metió en medio Tete-chin.  
-¿Y la última de Matix?- Propuso Shadow.  
-La mayoría la hemos visto ya...- Resopló Sonic.  
-¿Matrix?- Preguntó Nic.  
-Si no has visto las dos anteriores no te vas a enterar...- Le dijo Sonic.  
-¿Y la de piratas?- Miró Rouge la cartelera.  
-¿Aún está?- Miró Tete-chin también. -Ya la he visto, es guapa.  
-Salen fantasmas... lo vi en el anuncio.- Se quejó Knuckles.  
-Veeenga, si tienes miedo te agarras a Rouge...- Bromeó Tete-chin.  
-¿Es que sólo puedes pensar en eso?- La miró de reojo Sonic.  
-Culpa vuestra, sois todos unos adolescentes super hormonados, y yo una adulta con novio lejos y muy influenciable...- Le devolvió la mirada Tete-chin.  
-¿Y yo?- Imitó Nic su pose.  
-Tú tienes mi edad, pero los hombres nunca maduran...- Tete-chin se puso a hacer gestos con la mano.

Al salir del cine quedaron un momento a la entrada, repasando algunas escenas de la película, sin importarles si el resto de gente ahí iban a verla o no.  
-Al final no te ha dado tanto miedo, ¿eh?- Le dio con el codo Tete-chin a Knuckles.  
-Yo nunca dije que tuviese miedo.- Se cruzó de brazos el equidna.  
-Vaaale, vale, hora de volver.- Puso paz Rouge. -Que puede que tú mañana tengas libre, pero yo tengo que trabajar.  
-Yo he trabajado esta mañana, así que no te quejes.- Le sacó la lengua Tete-chin. -Yo no tengo "días libres" tengo "laborables" y "no laborables", que ya me bastó con la bronca que me dio el sensei el otro día por saltarme el entreno.  
-¿Es por eso que hemos quedado tan tarde?- Preguntó Sonic. -Pues vaya con tu maestro.  
-Ey, no te metas con él, lo hace por mi bien, si no me llama un poco la atención ni siquiera voy a entrenar...- Asintió Tete-chin.  
-¿Entonces de qué te quejas?- Le dijo Rouge imitándola.  
-Es que le gusta quejarse.- Rió Amy.  
Tete-chin les sacó la lengua, ellas hicieron lo mismo.  
-¿Quién es ahora infantil?- Dijo Sonic rodeando con un brazo a Amy y con el otro a Tete-chin.  
-Yo me voy ya.- Dijo algo seco Shadow.  
-Espera, que te llevo.- Dijo Rouge sacando las llaves de su coche.  
-No hace falta, gracias, tengo mi transporte natural.- Se dibujó una de sus sonrisas irónicas en su oscuro rostro.- ¿No sabes que tres es multitud?  
-¿Uh?- Le miró confusa Rouge, luego cayó en la cuenta. -Ay, calla, tonto.- Y rió.  
Knuckles estaba mirando las musarañas, como siempre, se giró hacia ellos y no pudo evitar ponerse serio al verles tan "amigables" el uno con el otro.  
-Ok, pues yo como antes, me llevo a Sonic y Amy, y a Nic también, por supuesto.- Agarró del brazo a Nic.  
-Um...- Pensó en voz alta Amy. -¿Dónde se va a quedar Nic?  
-En mi casa, que para eso tengo la habitación de invitados.- Asintió Tete-chin.  
-A ver qué le vas a hacer al pobre...- Bromeó Sonic.  
-¿Ya estás malpensando?- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin, sonrió y se enganchó a su cuello dando saltitos como un perrito. -¡Pero si es a ti a quien me gusta más acosar!  
-Je, yo también me quiero unir a la fiesta.- Rió Nic abrazando por detrás a Amy.  
En seguida saltó Tete-chin separándoles:  
-Quieto parao... que esta Amy es menor de edad aún.  
-Aguafiestas... aunque es cierto.- Se rascó la cabeza Nic sonriendo.  
-Estáis locos...- Volvió a sonreír Shadow a su manera. -Venga, va, adiós a todos, hasta la próxima.  
-Oki doki, ya te avisaré para la próxima juerga.- Le dio un par de besos Tete-chin.  
Rouge hizo lo mismo, viendo de reojo al equidna girar la cara, rió para sus adentros ante aquella reacción.  
-Vamos, cretino, que te llevo.- El tono de Rouge sonó más cariñoso que burlón.  
Y aunque Knuckles se fue remugando, al menos se fue con ella. Tete-chin se despidió de Knuckles agitando los brazos, de nuevo se sentía ignorada, al menos Shadow se había despedido como tocaba, y eso que tras los besos había desaparecido corriendo.  
-Vamos, pues.- Concluyó Tete-chin.  
-Yo voy delante.- Se autoadjudicó la posición Nic.  
-¿Qué?- Sonic miró a Amy entusiasmada con la idea de ir detrás con Sonic.  
-Ey, nada de hacer guarreridas ahí detrás, que me desconcentráis para conducir...- Intentó ocultar su risa Tete-chin.  
-¡Ya la has oído!- Dijo Sonic con la voz medio a gallos, aunque Amy parecía no oír. -¿E... Emi? deja de mirarme así...

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4

Todo el camino de vuelta se lo pasaron riendo, Amy poniéndose modosita con Sonic y éste rehuyéndola en el pequeño espacio del asiento trasero, Nic por su parte contándoles anécdotas "divertidas" de Tete-chin cuando empezaba:  
-Iba cargada de libros y carpetas, corriendo por los pasillos, como siempre, le patinaron las zapatillas y salió todo volando... ¡vaya morrón se dio!- Rió Nic.  
-Ya ves... y vosotros, en vez de ayudarme, a descojonarse... os reíais tanto que os tuvieron que llamar la atención...- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin.  
-Venga, que no te hiciste daño.- Sonrió Nic.  
-¿Cómo que no? un mes estuve con los morados en las rodillas.- Escondió su risa Tete-chin, ella también rió en aquella ocasión desde el suelo.  
-Uhhh qué peligro... ¿y os tenéis que quedar vosotros dos solitos?- Se acercó Sonic un poco entre los asientos delanteros.  
-Puf... cuando te pones pesadito.- Tete-chin miró con algo de fastidio a la carretera. -¿Por qué no os quedáis en mi casa a dormir y así nos "vigiláis?  
-Vale.- Dijo Sonic volviendo a sentarse en su sitio.  
-¿Yo también?- Dijo Amy ya sin acosar a Sonic.  
-Claro, va por los dos.- La erizo marrón continuó con su tono normal.  
Después de un rato conduciendo, Amy ya descansaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic, y éste tímidamente la rodeaba con el brazo, mirando al frente, luchando por mantenerse despierto.  
-Vaya par de tortolitos.- Intentó hacer la gracia Nic, pero se podía notar su voz quebrada.  
Tete-chin paró el coche al llegar a la entrada de su casa, se quedó mirando un momento a Nic, sin decir nada le puso una mano en el hombro, luego bajó del coche para abrir la verja. Mientras entraba el coche, Sonic se iba desperazando, parecía tener algo en mente.  
-Dilo ya.- Nic se giró hacia él. -Sé que estás deseando preguntarlo.  
-Si te pones así...- Giró un poco la cara Sonic. -¿Y tu Amy? dijiste que tu dimensión había sido destruida.  
-Nunca hay que perder la esperanza.- Le cortó Tete-chin saliendo del coche de nuevo para cerrar la verja.  
-Ya ves,- Continuó Nic mirando a Tete-chin cerrando. -es lo que ella dice, que si yo me salvé a lo mejor Amy se pudo salvar también de alguna forma... un salto en el tiempo, algo así.  
Sonic traqueteó un poco a Amy susurrándole al oído "ya hemos llegado, pequeña" y ella se empezó a desperezar también, acurrucándose un poco en Sonic al principio, separándose luego, miró a Nic y recordó dónde estaba, y la fobia de Sonic a que les viesen hacer "tonterías", se echó un poco para atrás viendo a Tete-chin abrir la puerta de Nic.  
-Fin del trayecto.- Dijo de forma graciosa Tete-chin.  
Nic intentó torpemente desabrocharser el cinturón de seguridad, con una mano le costaba, al meterse en el coche se lo había abrochado Sonic, pero ahora Sonic estaba más por la labor de mirar a Amy, de acariciarle el rostro delicadamente con una mano, con ojos tiernos, y ella sin moverse, ruborizada, así que Nic quiso hacerlo él solo. Tete-chin le vio forcejear y pelearse con el broche, dio un resoplido y se metió de cabeza, apoyó una mano en el hombro sano de Nic y con la otra se lo desabrochó:  
-Se puede hacer con una mano solamente, estás algo torpón...- Se giró hacia él.  
Nic estaba un poco ruborizado por la proximidad, Tete-chin se retiró medio sonriendo. Una vez en la casa se puso a repartir espacios.  
-A ver... en esta habitación hay dos camas, y en mi habitación hay otras dos...- Comenzó a decir Tete-chin.  
-¡Yo me pido dormir con Sonic!- Alzó la mano Amy.  
-No,- La cortó Tete-chin en seguida. -Tú te vienes conmigo, y no grites que despertarás a Mama-sama y Papa-Goko, que mi papi el pobre ha de trabajar temprano.  
-¿Pero por qué no puedo dormir con él? Para una vez que me puedo quedar en plan "íntimo" con Sonic.- Amy bajó el brazo desilusionada.  
-De "intimar" nada, no entiendo a los jóvenes, tienes toda la vida por delante para ello, no tengas prisa, que sólo tienes 13 años.- Se puso a sermonearla Tete-chin.  
-Eso, eso.- Sonic ya estaba escondido tras Nic. -Hazle caso, que ella entiende de estas cosas.  
-Bah, no le importa hablar de sexo, de hacer de guía espiritual a los adolescentes super hormonados... pero luego es la primera en poner barreras...- Amy se dio la vuelta.  
-Oh, venga ya, no pongo barreras de ningún tipo, tan sólo intento inculcar algo de conocimiento en esa cabecita loca que tienes.- Acabó Tete-chin.  
-No empecemos de nuevo... que vamos a acabar mal... somos jóvenes, estamos la mar de buenos, y hay personal disponible.- Bromeó Nic.  
-¿Disponible? jeje, Tete-chin tiene novio.- Le dio con el codo Sonic.  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que esté hablando de ella?- Le devolvió los codazos Nic.  
-Vale, vale, a la cama todos, ¡YA!- Intentó mantener su postura Tete-chin.  
Todos dieron un saltito y se pusieron en marcha con los preparativos, y antes de separarse, los besitos de buenas noches, en las mejillas por supuesto, aunque Sonic no pudo evitar mantener cierto contacto con Amy hasta que ésta entró en la habitación, siendo sus dedos lo último que tocaron los dedos de Sonic.

Tete-chin intentaba no moverse demasiado, ella misma sabía que en la cama era un desastre y acababan siempre las sábanas en el suelo, tapada sólo con la colcha, aunque también era la única que se tapaba, Amy estaba en la cama de abajo, en ropa interior, sólo con una sabanita fina cubriéndola, ella sí que se movía, daba vueltas, de un lado a otro sin parar, todo el rato inquieta.  
-¿Tete-chin?- Dijo en voz baja la erizo rosa. -¿Duermes?  
-Aún no, ¿qué pasa?- Respondió girándose hacia ella.  
-Es que lo de antes... iba en broma, ¿eh?- Amy también se giró hacia Tete-chin.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Tete-chin se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus brazos.  
-Lo de "intimar" con Sonic, lo dije para hacer la gracia... pero no me siento preparada.  
-Por eso no te preocupes, ya llegará el momento.- Se volvió a tumbar.  
-Pero, es que si Sonic sí que está preparado...- Amy giró un poco la cara.  
-Déjalo. Primero: él no te va a dejar sólo por eso. Segundo: no creo que él esté preparado tampoco.- Se puso de lado mirando a Amy.  
-Yo creo que sí lo está... vamos, eso se nota... ya me entiendes.  
-Sea lo que sea, ya te digo que no has de preocuparte, tómatelo con calma, estas cosas no se pueden forzar.- Tete-chin estiró su mano hacia Amy. -Ya le conoces, habla mucho, pero luego no es tanto como quiere aparentar, además, estaba cariñoso esta noche, ¿eh?- Le frotó el flequillo a Amy.  
-Sí...- Rió bajito Amy.  
-Venga, ahora a dormir, buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches... y gracias, Tete.

-Es extraño.  
-¿El qué?- Sonic miró hacia la cama de Nic.  
-Tú.  
-Yo no soy extraño.- Sonic desvió su mirada de él.  
-Es por lo que he leído de ti, todas esas historias que escribió Tete-chin.  
-¿Qué pasa con las historias? cuidado que muchas cosas se las inventa.- Sonic volvió a mirarle.  
-Pero es la primera vez que te quieres quedar a dormir aquí.- Nic se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.  
-Pues eso no es extraño.- Siguió manteniendo su postura Sonic. -Es algo muy simple...- Cerró sus ojos un momento, luego los abrió, mirando al techo. -No me fío de ti.  
Fue su voz tan tranquila, tan normal, que Nic esperó un momento en silencio a que Sonic soltase alguna tontería, pero no lo hizo, sólo hubo vacío.  
-¿No te fías? ¿Y de Tete-chin? ella es quien me ha traido.- Nic bajó su mirada.  
-De ella sí, por eso estoy aquí, no he querido dejarla sola contigo.  
-Oh, vamos, no la voy a violar ni nada por el estilo.- Le cortó Nic. -Ya nos conocemos, ya íbamos juntos de viaje antes de que te conociese a ti.  
-Puede que sí, pero de todas formas, no me convences, las cosas que cuentas no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, no eres como Tete-chin, ella está acostumbrada a inventar historias, pero tú no lo haces nada bien.- Sonic imitó la pose de Nic, quizás preparado para cualquier cosa.  
-¿Lo qué? Oye, te estás equivocando conmigo, yo soy de los buenos...- Nic notó la mirada desafiante de Sonic, él sin embargo la desvió. -¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Por la laguna más grande en tu relato... cuando dijiste que tu dimensión fue destruida por "el" evil Sonic de tu dimensión... si tú existes en esa dimensión, no puede haber un evil Sonic ahí, sólo puede existir un Sonic...- Y Sonic se sentó al borde de la cama.  
-Bueno, pues me equivoqué al explicarlo, tú mismo lo has dicho, yo no sé de historias como Tete-chin.  
-De todas formas... te estaré vigilando.- Sonic se volvió a meter en la cama.  
-¿Qué? ¡Soy yo el vigilante! ¡si estoy aquí es porque Tete-chin se empeñó en que viniese!  
-Oh, calla ya, vas a despertar a las chicas.  
-Yo ni siquiera quería venir... quería seguir trabajando...- Nic se agarró el brazo que ocultaba bajo el yeso.  
-Pues si no querías no haber venido.- Sonic fijó su vista en aquel brazo.  
-Tú no la conoces como yo... ha pasado tanto tiempo.- Pasó su mano por encima del yeso.  
-Quizás si me cuentas algo empiece a creerte, pero desde el principio, nada de simples anécdotas.  
Nic se abrazó a sí mismo, quería hablar, Tete-chin le había enseñado a sacar fuera las palabras, pero después de aquella desconfianza se sentía sin ganas, le había parecido muy hipócrita por su parte el darle la mano al conocerse de forma tan sincera para que luego por una laguna en una historia perdiese por completo la confianza, de todas formas empezó a hablar.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 5

"Existen millones de dimensiones distintas, algunas paralelas, otras independientes, hay tantas que no se podrían ni numerar, el infinito no es suficiente, y cada día aparecen más, el simple hecho de pensar en el cómo sería una dimensión si existiese algo más en ella ya es suficiente para crear otra. La fuerza de los pensamientos, la imaginación, no somos conscientes de la energía que liberamos al pensar, al menos no todos, porque algunos lograron dominar su mente, para bien o para mal, algunos cruzaron el portal, descubrieron un lugar que estaba entre todas aquellas dimensiones, creado con los restos de los sueños de la gente, allí fue el primer sitio donde se reunieron los Sonics de otras dimensiones. Pero aunque la reunión debía haber sido apacible, llena de diversión y anécdotas entre ellos, hubo uno de ellos que tenía otros planes, al abrir esa puerta dimensional se abrió a su vez ante sí todo un abanico de posibilidades, y por su mente pasó algo que a los demás no gustó, el poder para dominarlo todo"  
-El primer "Evil Sonic" ¿no?- Le cortó Sonic.  
-Sí... aquello fue una catástrofe, buscó a más como él y comenzó lo que llamamos "La Destrucción", los otros Sonics que habían asistido a aquella reunión fueron asesinados, todos menos uno, el que es ahora nuestro jefe, le llamamos "el Super" sólo por su poder pudo sobrevivir y ahora se siente en la obligación de cuidar de las dimensiones que aún están en pie.  
-Sí, vale, muy interesante la historia, pero me está entrando sueño y aún no sé qué pinta Tete-chin en todo esto.- Se impacientó Sonic.  
-Ya viene esa parte.- Nic estaba ahora tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo, recordando.  
"Todas las dimensiones tienen sus propias leyendas, super poderes, héroes y villanos, incluso sin conexión entre ellas, pero hubo un poder que no lo había en ninguna dimensión. Cuando el Super y los suyos llegaron a la zona entre dimensiones, había una gran piedra en medio de la sala, la Spacetime Stone, brillando en muchos colores distintos, esa era la promotora de aquel lugar, quien mantenía fuera del tiempo y del espacio a todos los que entraban ahí. El primer Evil Sonic fue directo a ella, queriendo usar su poder, pero era demasiado poderosa para él, aquella piedra le rechazó por completo, según explicó el Super, todas las emociones de un ser se concentraban en el interior de esa piedra, pero al ser forzada por alguien que tenía deseos ilimitados más allá de sus propios sentimientos, se desquebrajó como un cristal viejo, como si tuviese voluntad propia y no quisiese que aquel tipo la dominase, los 14 fragmentos que de ella salieron se desperdigaron. En los universos "Sonic" se conocen 7 de esos fragmentos como las Time Stones, que se escondieron en Little Planet, duplicándose en muchas dimensiones apareciendo en distintas épocas"  
-Espera un momento, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo pueden duplicarse? Amy usa las Time Stones.- Le miró Sonic.  
-Pues eso estoy intentando explicar, las Time Stones pueden viajar en el tiempo, por eso al aparecer en distintas épocas se crean versiones suyas falsas, como espejismos, al contrario de las 7 Space Stones, que no pueden duplicarse.  
-Sigo sin entenderlo.- Se rascó la cabeza Sonic.  
-Puf, para ponerte un ejemplo, tu viajas al pasado y te ves a ti mismo, ¿verdad? imagina que te llevas a tu yo del pasado al presente, ¡ya sois dos! es una duplicación, aunque el del pasado sea menos poderoso por no tener tu experiencia.  
-Entonces quieres decir que sólo existen 7 Time Stones verdaderas y que el resto de duplicaciones no tienen tanto poder.  
-Eso eso.- Resopló Nic. -Ellas mismas hicieron viajes al pasado para duplicarse y así poder ocultarse, tanto el primer Evil Sonic como el Super las buscan.  
-Y también buscan las Space Stones.  
-Sí, pero no es fácil, al igual que las Time Stones se buscaron a Amy para canalizar su poder, las Space Stones también se buscaron a "alguien"  
-Y como Amy existe en todas las dimensiones donde hay Time Stones la eligieron a ella.- Razonó Sonic.  
-Veo que empiezas a atar cabos. Al contrario que Amy, Tete-chin no está en todas las dimensiones, nos costó mucho encontrar a la que controlaba el espacio, y aún estamos por encontrar a la Amy que domina las Time Stones originales.  
-Oye, ¿sabes que son más de las 4 de la madrugada?- Miró Sonic la hora.  
-Eso significa que seguiremos mañana con la clase de historia...- Se dio la vuelta Nic.

Eran las 9 y media pasadas, Tete-chin ya no quería estar más en la cama, era su día libre y tenía mucho que hacer, se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, pues Amy dormía aún, y se puso a preparar el desayuno, Mama-sama ya estaba levantada, así que mientras lo preparaba conversaba con ella, poniéndola al día de las visitas, cuando quedaba poco de preparación despertó a Amy, y aunque Tete-chin iba en pijama aún, le dijo que se arreglase, que iba a despertar a los chicos. En su habitación se plantó Tete-chin, peinada y con las gafas, sentándose en la cama de Nic, traqueteándole suavemente.  
-Ey, Nic, despierta...- Susurró Tete-chin.  
Nic se dio la vuelta hacia ella.  
-¿Eh, qué?- La miró. -¿Dónde estoy? ah... ya... ¿qué hora es?  
-Casi las 10.  
-Ohhh es muy temprano, se supone que estoy de vacaciones, ¿no?- Nic se volvió a dar la vuelta.  
-Eso no significa que te pases el día durmiendo como Sonic.- Tete-chin se levantó, dio un salto y se puso a brincar sobre la cama de Sonic. -¡Sonikkitooooo, despierta que es hora de desayunar!  
Sonic se despertó dando un bote.  
-¡Ah! ¿qué... qué... qué?- Se puso a repetir mirando a un lado y a otro. -Ay... eres tú... ya no recordaba la guerra que nos diste en la última acampada.  
Tete-chin rió, Nic estaba de espaldas, pero no podía ocultar su risa.  
-¡Oye, clon de ojos claros! ¿quieres guerra?- Sonic le tiró la almohada.  
La erizo marrón se tumbó sobre Sonic agarrándole las manos:  
-¡Huye Nic! yo le retengo mientras.  
-¿No soy yo el que tiene que huir?- Intentó soltarse Sonic.  
En ese momento llegó Amy, se tiró encima de Tete-chin.  
-¡Juerga, juerga!- Gritó con su voz fina Amy.  
-Ahhh, me estáis chafando...- Se quejó Sonic.  
Nic intentaba ponerse de pie, pero de la risa no podía, al final acabó encima del montón.  
-Sandwich de dos pisos.- Rió Nic.  
-Ay, me estás clavando el yeso.- Se quejó Amy entre risas.  
-¿Seguro que es el yeso?- Miró de reojo Tete-chin.  
-No empecemos que es muy temprano...- Suspiró Sonic.

Sentados a la mesa, Tete-chin hacía zapping, buscando sin éxito dibujos animados.  
-¡No hay quien vea la tele! no hacen más que programas chafarderos...- Se quejó Tete-chin.  
-A estas horas ya no dan nada.- Dijo Mama-sama. -Pondré música.  
-Va a poner a Marc Bolan.- Aclaró Nic.  
-¿Quién?- Sacudió la cabeza Sonic.  
-Tú no habías nacido aún.- Rió Nic.  
-Tú tampoco, ni yo.- Rió Tete-chin mirándole.  
-Siempre he pensado que Marc es el padre de Jonny Deep...- Siguió Mama-sama.  
-Ayer que le vimos en la peli de piratas.- Tete-chin cogió el cd de Marc Bolan. -Mira.- Se lo mostró a los demás.  
-Pues parecerse sí que se parecen...- Dijo Amy.  
-Bueno, pues voy a cambiarme y nos vamos a dar una vuelta.- Le devolvió el cd a Mama-sama.  
-¡Esta vez me toca a mí escoger el sitio!- Le gritó Sonic mientras se iba.  
-Vaaale.- Dijo Tete-chin desde su habitación.

Y llegaron a Emerald Hill, desde luego a Sonic le gustaba mucho aquellos lugares llenos de verde, la paz y tranquilidad que ahí se sentía, el color y la suave brisa, que aunque fuese un erizo aventurero apasionado con la acción, también le gustaba de vez en cuando darse un respiro, aunque de todas formas el peligro podía aguardar oculto entre las flores más vistosas del jardín más luminoso. Se sentaron un momento en el suelo, dejando sus mochilas a un lado, Tete-chin sacó un balón:  
-Ey, ¿un partidito de fútbol?  
-¿Crees que Nic podrá?- Señaló Sonic el brazo enyesado.  
-Es un gran jugador.- Tete-chin le guiñó un ojo a Nic.  
Nic le arrebató el balón y se puso a darle patadas:  
-Oh... no me digas que el Sonic de este universo es un torpe...- Se burló Nic desafiando descaradamente a Sonic. -o quizás sea un cobarde.  
Sonic se puso en pie, intentando quitarle el balón, se alejaron un poco de ellas, se veía claro que Nic no era tan rápido como Sonic, pero era mucho más hábil con la pelota, y jugando bajo las mismas reglas se notaba la ventaja de Nic.  
-¡Ahhh, hombres! yo también quería jugar.- Se sentó Tete-chin al lado de Amy.  
-A mí ya me vale con verles.- Sonrió soñando despierta Amy.  
Pero Tete-chin no pensaba quedarse sólo mirando, se puso en pie tirando del brazo de Amy, intentando sin éxito quitarle el balón a Nic.  
-No seas bruta, que tiene el brazo malo.- Le tiró un poco de la blusa Amy. -¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó a Nic.  
-Me caí de la moto.- Respondió sin mirarla Nic.  
-¿Tienes moto?- Se paró Sonic un momento. -Mola, podías haberla traído.  
-Es que no es suya, es de Sonyc...- Interrumpió Tete-chin.  
-¿"Sonaic"?- Repitió Amy la pronunciación de Tete-chin.  
-¡De eso nada! es de los tres.- Nic movió mucho la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Sonyc trajo el cacharro viejo ese estropeado, Simón trazó los planos y yo con mis manitas la arreglé, fue un trabajo de los tres.  
-Ahhh... eso díselo a él, que se autoadjudica todo...- Giró la cara Tete-chin.  
-En algunas cosas tiene razón... ¿cuándo le vas a devolver la camisa?- Nic tiró de la manga de la camisa azul que llevaba Tete-chin.  
-A mí me queda mejor, admítelo.- Sonrió Tete-chin.  
-Ya claro.- Nic empezó a darle pataditas al balón, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.  
-Eooo,- Comenzó Amy. -¿Quienes son?  
-Más Travellers of Dimensions.- Le dijo Sonic razonando.  
-Cuando entré allí, ellos fueron mis maestros... Sonyc profesor de artes marciales, Simón de historia dimensional, y Nic de vigilancia.- Explicó Tete-chin. -Fue lo primero que hice cuando llegué, aprender.  
-No digas mentiras, lo primero que hiciste al llegar envuelta en el brillo de las Space Stones fue "esto no es norma comics..."- Dijo Nic.  
Sonic y Amy se echaron a reír, algo les había contado Tete-chin de que usó las Space Stones sin querer, que había ido de compras pero se había perdido, ella lo que quería era ir a Norma Comics (una tienda sobre manga) para comprarle a su madre un muñeco de Pokemon.  
-Oh, claro, tienes razón, pero lo primero que aprendí tampoco fue eso... fue a que son muy capullos por allí arriba.- Tete-chin se cruzó de brazos algo disgustada.  
-¿Aún enfadada? Si es que hiciste saltar todas las alarmas...- Nic traqueteó del hombro a Tete-chin.  
-¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó Amy.  
-¡Yo nada, soy inocente!- Gritó Tete-chin agitando los brazos. -Pero ellos se acojonaron de verme ahí y van y me meten en la cárcel dimensional pensando que era una terrorista o algo así... joer, que tenía 16 años y vengo de una dimensión donde los terroristas van con capucha.  
-¿Y nosotros qué sabíamos? Se nos planta una chica erizo en mitad del centro de operaciones principal, que se supone es el lugar más super seguro de toda la zona, y te nos quedas mirando como si nada.  
-Jaja, ya me lo imagino...- Rió Amy. -Conociéndola, cuando reaccionó se echó encima de todos... tanto Sonic suelto por ahí.  
-Que va...- La miró Tete-chin. -Yo no sabía que eran Sonics... parecía una convención de motoristas o algo así, tos tapaos con los cascos.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 6

Había pasado tanto tiempo ya... esos 5 años corrieron en un suspiro, pero ella aún lo recordaba, las sirenas, aquellos tipos reteniéndola, por mucho que se había querido hacer la valiente, en el fondo se había asustado muchísimo, le latió tanto el corazón que pensó que le iba a dar algo, hacía poco que había empezado defensa personal y no sabía lo suficiente como para sacárselos de encima, se dejó esposar y notó el empujón dentro de aquella celda, se cerró la puerta tras ella como la propia puerta del infierno, se quedó sentada en un rincón, intentando pensar, nada de aquello podía ser verdad, ya en sus sueños había visto cosas parecidas, pero ahora no estaba soñando. Oyó a alguien fuera, la voz de alguien que la llamaba:  
-Oye, chica.- Se escuchó.  
Tete-chin se acercó tímidamente, se asomó por la parte alta de la puerta, era uno de aquellos motoristas, pero su traje era rojo.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó Tete-chin.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres consciente de dónde estás?- No se le veía la cara, sólo la parte inferior que dejaba al descubierto el casco, su boca y su nariz, pero debía ser un chico joven.  
-Yo... sólo quería ir de compras, no sé qué es esto... no he hecho nada para estar aquí.  
-Ah... baja.- Dijo el muchacho.  
Así lo hizo Tete-chin, la puerta se abrió, el muchacho entró y habló con ella un rato, escuchó la historia de la chica, de lo que era su mundo, de los planes que tenía, no sintió en ningún momento que fuese peligrosa.  
-Te creo.- Le dijo al final el muchacho. -A mí me llaman Nic.  
-Yo soy Teres... Tete-chin, me conocen como Tete-chin.- Rectificó.  
-Bien, Tete-chin, mis compañeros han sido un poco brutos, discúlpales, hacía tiempo que no teníamos visita...- Medio rió Nic.  
Se fue con él, tuvo que creerle, era el único que le había dirigido la palabra, nadie había sido capaz de preguntarle nada, la habían tachado de terrorista dimensional, por eso desde aquel día el muchacho se convirtió para ella en alguien muy importante, había creído en ella y la confianza para Tete-chin siempre fue lo más importante, eso y la sinceridad...

-Holaaa, ¿hay alguien?- Se puso a tontear Amy.  
-¿Uh?- La miró Tete-chin con un bocata en la mano. -Ah, sí, perdona, me había quedado en blanco.  
Le pasó la mostaza, estaban sentados en la hierba, haciendo un picnic, Sonic y Nic llevaban un rato hablando por lo bajo, al parecer Nic le estaba contando algo más que la noche anterior, y de repente Sonic quedó mirando a Tete-chin.  
-¿Es verdad eso de que no creían que fueses tú la que dominaba el espacio?- Soltó de golpe Sonic.  
-¿Ein? Nic, ¿qué le estás contando?- Tete-chin se quedó con la vista fija en Nic.  
-Empezó él con las preguntas...- Giró la cara Nic. -Le contaba cuando se perdieron las Space Stones.  
-¡Ah! fue culpa de ellos, se empeñaban en que si Amy dominaba las Time Stones, tenía que ser un Sonic el que dominase las Space Stones y me culpaban de no se qué de robar poderes, piedras... bla bla bla... ¡machistas!  
-Ju... hombres...- Medio rió Amy. -Ahora que caigo... ¿Tú no conociste a Sonic con 16 años? No me encajan las fechas.  
-Normal, el tiempo y el espacio están distorsionados allí arriba, hasta que no recuperen la Spacetime Stone no podrán funcionar bien, es decir, hacer que el tiempo no pase por sus cuerpos, así al volver a sus dimensiones el tiempo no pasa.- Aclaró Nic. -Por eso Tete-chin y yo tenemos ahora 21 años y sin embargo Sonic aún tiene 16, porque nosotros seguimos viajando y el tiempo sigue pasando para nosotros.  
-¿Quieres decir que tú también tenías 16 años cuando empezaste?- Le preguntó Sonic.  
-Claro, la mayoría de "Sonics" empezamos en esto de las dimensiones con 16, todos somos Sonics que o bien han perdido su dimensión por culpa de un Evil, como es mi caso, o porque tienen algún tipo de conexión con el espacio. Se van reclutando Sonics que pueden ser útiles a la causa aunque tengan distintos poderes.  
-Jaja... ahora me estoy acordando... ¿sabes que Simón me mandó un mensaje al foro de mi web? que cachondo que es a veces...- Rió Tete-chin. -Se ha conectado con su ordenador al internet de esta dimensión para leer mis fanfics.  
-¿Jaja?- Miró de Reojo Nic. -No me ha dicho nada... podía haber dejado un mensaje yo también.  
Sonic se quedó quieto un momento, ahora ya no seguía la conversación, se puso en pie y agarró a Nic del brazo:  
-Ahora me acordé, te quiero enseñar algo, por eso hemos venido aquí.  
-Ay, vale ya voy, no tires...- Nic le siguió.  
Tete-chin dejó su mirada fija un instante viéndoles irse, hasta que Amy le dio un codazo.  
-Estás muy absorta hoy.  
-Uh, nada, recuerdos que vuelven... pienso un poco como Sonic, sólo hay una dirección y es hacia delante, pero tengo mis propios ideales, sé que por mucho que le de vueltas a mis recuerdos no los voy a cambiar, están ahí y a veces es mejor dejarlos tranquilos, pero también pienso que no hay que pasarlos por alto del todo, hay que aprender de ellos.  
-¿Entonces me vas a contar ya cuándo supiste que Nic era un Sonic?- Amy apoyó los brazos delante suya, mirando fijamente a Tete-chin.  
-...Está bien...- Miró hacia arriba la erizo marrón.

"Estaba con Nic en una misión, él me quería enseñar, había quedado bajo su vigilancia. Un día fuimos a solucionar un conflicto en una dimensión, una onda dimensional creada por un Evil Sonic, aunque Nic no me dijo quién había sido, en una batalla anterior había alterado el campo dimensional de aquel mundo y los malos habían aparecido donde no tocaba, sólo teníamos que ir, cambiar la onda del espacio levemente y volver a marcharnos, algo sencillo, Nic era vigilante, Sonyc se encargaba de reducir a los Evil en combate, y Simón se encargaba de los documentos y la información. No recuerdo qué pasó exactamente, pero al cambiar la onda dimensional hubo un fallo, otra alteración, y una de las máquinas de los malos se nos plantó delante, yo me quedé helada, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así y no supe reaccionar"  
-Pero Nic ya tenía experiencia, ¿no?- Preguntó Amy.  
-Pero no tenía que haber pasado nada, se suponía que era una misión sencilla...- La miró Tete-chin con expresión triste.  
"Fue todo tan rápido... sólo recuerdo a Nic echándome a un lado, el golpe que le dio la máquina en su casco, éste salió despedido por los aires y Nic cayó al suelo. Sonyc y Simón estaban en el centro de mando siguiendo nuestros movimientos, no tardaron nada en llegar, yo ya le había atizado a aquella maquinota con una de sus propias armas, estaba tan agotada de darle golpes que no pude responder cuando Simón empezó a traquetearme preguntando si estaba bien, ni le miré, seguía con la vista fija en la maldita máquina. Lo he dicho siempre, soy pacifista, no me gusta nada la violencia real, pero cuando me tocan los amigos cambio por completo y soy capaz de hacer cosas impensables. Simón me giró la cara hacia él, me la cogió con las manos y me lo volvió a preguntar, yo respiraba muy deprisa, pero empecé a prestarle atención, asentí con la cabeza y rápidamente me giré hacia Nic, Sonyc le había dado la vuelta, dijo que no tenía nada, sólo estaba algo aturdido, respiré aliviada, pero a medida que me acercaba y que Nic se iba incorporando me volví a detener, me miró dulcemente apoyándose en Sonyc para ponerse de pie, tenía un hilillo de sangre bajando por su cabeza, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cara, aún no le había visto nunca sin casco, imagínate cómo me quedé cuando vi que era idéntico a Sonic, nadie me había dicho que mis propios compañeros eran Sonics de otras dimensiones"  
-Pues vaya descubrimiento...- Suspiró Amy.  
-Ya, a partir de entonces me lo contaron todo, me puse a estudiar con ellos, y fue cuando Sonyc me llevó a una dimensión parecida a la mía original, donde estaban mis amigos, entre él y mi sensei, ViajeroJL, aprendí a defenderme, y con Simón aprendí mucho sobre historia. Fue una buena época.  
-¿Sí? ¿puedo serte sincera?- Amy se acercó un poco a Tete-chin en voz baja.  
-Dime.  
-Es que... parece que tú y Nic tenéis algún tipo de rollito, ¿entiendes?- Titubeó Amy.  
-Pues sinceramente, no.- Tete-chin la miró con dulzura. -Somos muy buenos amigos, no te lo niego, tenemos mucha confianza el uno con el otro y eso para mí es importante, no me importa bromear con él en ese plan.  
-Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando llegue una situación en que no sea broma?  
-¡Qué dices! yo le quiero mucho, pero de amigo, ya sabes que tengo novio y le quiero mucho, tú has estado conmigo, me has visto llorar cada vez que se ha tenido que ir, me has visto hablar con él por teléfono y hacer la tonta mientras hablamos, me has visto reír a carcajadas con cada tontería que me dice...- Tete-chin bajó la mirada. -Y ahora mismo le echo mucho de menos... Nic lo sabe, y sabe que me gusta que mis amigos estén cariñosos conmigo cuando estoy de bajón, por eso se porta así, yo a él no le intereso como algo más, él también tiene a su Amy.  
-Pero su Amy desapareció con su universo, ¿no?- Recordó la conversación de la noche anterior.  
-Él cree que sí, pero no quiero que pierda la esperanza, porque siempre está viviendo por el trabajo y no debe ser así, ya viste que casi que no quería venir, sólo puede pensar en trabajar, cuando le dije que su Amy podía estar viva se puso muy contento... es del tipo de chico que necesita que le den motivos para vivir, sino se dedica simplemente a sobrevivir, y cada día es igual al anterior.  
-Entiendo, pero tú no lo sabes si está viva o no.- Amy puso un gesto extraño. -¿o lo sabes?  
-La verdad es que no lo sé... pero quiero creer que sí.  
Mirando las dos hacia arriba quedaron absortas en esas últimas palabras.

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 07

Capítulo 7

Sonic corría, intentaba no ir muy rápido para que Nic le siguiese.  
-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Nic poniéndose a su altura.  
Sonic se detuvo en seco, miró a un lado y a otro.  
-¿Acaso tú no lo has visto? Desde luego no eres nada rápido.- Le dijo Sonic.  
-¡Eh, ya vale!- Se quejó Nic. -¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?  
-¡Que nos han estado siguiendo, vigilando! Se supone que tú eres el experto en esto.  
Nic dio un salto atrás, miró a un lado y a otro, para él no era tan fácil, puede que Sonic estuviese acostumbrado a todo aquello, pero él no.  
-Pero hemos dejado a las chicas solas...- Miró hacia atrás Nic.  
-Si es quien yo creo vendrá a por ti...- Sonic puso aquella sonrisa especial de antes de una batalla. -¡Venga, sal! ¿o tienes miedo de no estar a mi altura?- Gritó mirando hacia la copa de unos árboles.  
Cayeron algunas hojas al moverse alguien ahí, dio un salto y se puso en pie delante de ellos.  
-¿Miedo?- Rió el nuevo personaje. -Y yo que os hacía un favor no apareciendo tan pronto.  
Nic se quedó de piedra, dio un paso hacia atrás, aquel tipo era uno de los Evil Sonic de los que había hablado Tete-chin, y parecía que él y Nic ya se conocían.  
-Vaya, vaya, me gusta cómo ha quedado tu brazo.- Miró el Evil a Nic. -Podría seguir con el otro... y luego las piernas, ¿qué te parece?- Salió corriendo hacia Nic.  
Pero algo le interceptó, Sonic le dio una patada.  
-Dale un respiro que está de vacaciones, y aquí soy yo el héroe.- Sonic hizo una pose de las que todos llamaban "cool" quizás algo arrogante.  
La cuestión era que se había entrometido, eso era suficiente como para tomarle de objetivo, aunque fuese secundario, se había ganado un nuevo enemigo, por otro lado, para Nic aquello fue un gesto que en su interior calificó de heroico, incluso dijo para sus adentros "Wow... así que esto es lo que hacen los héroes...", pensar que hacía nada que le había dicho Sonic que no confiaba en él, y ahora estaba ahí, delante de él, protegiéndole de su enemigo, vio hacerle una seña para que se quedase al margen, ahora más serio, parecía estar evaluando a su contrincante, como si dominase la situación en todo momento, "ojalá..." pensó de nuevo Nic "quizás si hubiese sido como él... ¿puedo ser un héroe de verdad yo también?". Sonó como un zumbido, el sonido de la velocidad, Sonic y su versión malvada habían comenzado la batalla, podía seguirles con la vista, pero no era capaz de moverse, tampoco cuando Sonic le dio una patada en la cara al Evil y sus gafas de sol cayeron rebotando al lado de Nic, sólo supo quedarse ahí como le había dicho Sonic, hipnotizado con la batalla, pero no precisamente haciendo nada, seguía con admiración cada movimiento de Sonic, aprendiendo, no era como los otros Sonics que había conocido en el cuartel general, sí, todos eran héroes, pero no eran como aquel Sonic que tenía ahora delante de sus ojos. Una onda azul de energía salió del cuerpo hecho bola del Evil, Sonic se apartó velozmente, fijándose en la dirección que tomaba aquello, dio otro salto apoyándose en un árbol:  
-¡Quita de ahí!- Gritó estirando de Nic.  
Le apartó del medio cogiéndole por el brazo enyesado, dando un gran salto, al llegar al suelo, Nic quedó de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el yeso.  
-Perdona, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Sonic buscando con la vista a su enemigo.  
-¿Por qué lo haces?- Dijo Nic sin levantar la vista.  
Sonic se giró hacia él sin entender.  
-Ayer me estabas vigilando porque no te fiabas de mí, y ahora me salvas...- Nic fijó su vista en el héroe.  
-Je...- Sonic hizo su sonrisa ladeada. -Ya sabes, soy el bueno, hago estas cosas... de todas formas no puedo dejar que acabe contigo, Tete-chin no me lo perdonaría, y corre peligro mi reputación de héroe...- Miró de nuevo al frente. -Aunque tu historia no me encaje, lo importante es quién eres ahora, no quién fuiste.- Sonic buscó con la mirada. -¿Dónde se ha metido el malo maloso?  
-Uh... estará escondido.- Nic se puso en pie, su sonrisa sincera nada tenía que ver con la de Sonic. -¿Crees que algún día podría ser un héroe como tú?  
-Tienes corazón, ¿no? Eso es lo único que hace falta, no necesitas ser como yo, sé tú mismo.- Sonó solemne la voz de Sonic.  
En ese momento llegó Tete-chin con el balón bajo el brazo, seguida de Amy.  
-Venga, nos cansamos de esperar.- Dijo Tete-chin.  
-¡Quédate ahí!- Le gritó Sonic.  
Había visto algo moverse, aunque el Evil no fuese tan rápido como Sonic sí que tenía una gran habilidad para ocultarse y atacar por sorpresa, pero Tete-chin ya había mirado hacia el atacante e hizo una de sus técnicas aprovechando el impulso del malvado erizo azul, que logró zafarse de aquella defensa y dar dos saltos acrobáticos hacia atrás.  
-¡¿Es él?!- Tete-chin miró a Nic asentir con la cabeza, murmuró. -Maldito bastardo...- Notó su propio corazón acelerado y adoptó una pose bastante arrogante. -Vamos, acércate, no te voy a morder... tan sólo te haré taquitos pequeñitos.  
Aunque era su propio instinto quien la mantenía en guardia, porque sabía que ese Evil Sonic no era el tipo de enemigo con el que se podía enfrentar sin preparación, en ese momento no tenía ningún plan, la dominaba aquel instinto de protección hacia sus amigos, posiblemente si aquel tipo fuese a por ella no lucharía, pero había pasado la línea hiriendo a uno de sus mejores amigos.  
-¡Quédate al margen! Esto es cosa mía.- Dijo Sonic.  
-¿Cosa tuya? ¡Nic es mi amigo!- Gritó Tete-chin.  
-¿Amigo?- Se oyó al Evil.  
Tras esas palabras, el Evil corrió de nuevo a Tete-chin, esta vez tomándola más en serio, esquivando sus ataques y atrapándola, que aunque la tenía agarrada por detrás ella no se estuvo quieta, intentando usar sus técnicas defensivas.  
-¡Estate quieta ya!- Le gritó el Evil intentando sostenerla.  
-No me he pasado años haciendo artes marciales para quedarme quieta ahora.- Le miró desdeñosamente Tete-chin.  
Amy salió de repente dándole con el martillo al Evil.  
-¡Ja! esperabais mi intervención, ¿verdad? ahora que lucho yo también todo se acabará pronto.- Se contoneó Amy delante de Sonic.  
-Dios...- Sonic se puso una mano delante. -Yo quería luchar solo.  
-Yo también...- Comenzó a levantarse el Evil. -Pero ya veo que no puede ser así.  
Chasqueó los dedos y otros tres tipos como él aparecieron.  
-¡Usan la técnica de la multiplicación!- Se asombró la erizo marrón señalando con el dedo.  
-¡Tete-chin!- Le dio un capón Nic. -¡Son más Evils! y no señales con el dedo que está muy feo.  
-¡Ay! ¡tenía que decirlo! ¡tenía que decirlo! ¡tenía que decirlo!- Giró de un lado a otro la cabeza Tete-chin.  
-Friki...- Murmuró Sonic.  
-¿Y de dónde salen estos?- Preguntó Amy con el martillo en alto. -¡Bah! mi Sonikku es más guapo y está más bueno.  
-Em... Os presento a mis colegas, la cárcel dimensional es una mierda, se entra y se sale con mucha facilidad...- Intentó volver a cobrar protagonismo el primer Evil.  
-¿A quién le tocaba la guardia?- Preguntó Tete-chin recordando a uno de los Travellers of Dimensions que se pasaba el día vagueando y durmiendo.  
Los Evils se pusieron en posición, la lucha ahora estaba más igualada, quizás tirando un poco hacia el lado oscuro, Nic luchaba sólo con un brazo y Tete-chin perdía demasiado la concentración mirando hacia él, ella lo sabía, no era un luchador, intentó centrarse más en su propio estado, las batallas se cruzaban y a menudo se cambiaba de adversario, atacaban dos al mismo, quedaba uno solo recobrando el aire, y así estaba Nic, con una rodilla en el suelo, casi que no notaba su corazón de la velocidad con la que latía, miró a Sonic y Amy haciendo un ataque combinado, y a pesar de su situación, rió para sus adentros viendo el equipo perfecto que formaban, miró a Tete-chin, que lo tenía algo más difícil, le tocaba contra dos, paraba algunos golpes, pero no podía evitar que otros le impactasen, en un ataque combinado de aquellos dos Evils le encajaron un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, esto la hizo saltar dando dos vueltas en el aire, aunque ella misma al tocar suelo dio una voltereta, volviendo a ponerse en guardia defensiva. Nic se sentía inútil, Tete-chin estaba dando lo mejor de sí, Sonic y Amy luchaban con todas sus ganas, y él estaba ahí, haciendo nada, se puso en pie, vio uno de los Evils que se le lanzaba encima mientras se levantaba, pero velozmente le apartó de su lado Sonic.  
-¿Mejor?- Dijo Sonic sonriendo. -No te preocupes, descansa, deja que yo me encargue de la situación.  
De nuevo todo aquello le pareció muy heroico, volviendo a decir para sí mismo de querer ser un héroe.  
-Puedes serlo, cree en ti mismo.  
Nic se giró de golpe, no encontraba la procedencia de la voz, pero le era familiar, aquella voz infantil, le traía viejos recuerdos, amargos recuerdos, "¿Tails?" Pensó.  
-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy con él.  
Esta vez, Nic cerró sus ojos, sonrió, "Knuckles...", podía sentir aquella sensación de seguridad de antes del odio, antes del crimen.  
-¡Bien!- Dijo Nic en voz alta mirando hacia Tete-chin. -Si no doy el primer paso nunca podré avanzar... se acabó el vivir en el pasado, el miedo a encarar el riesgo.  
Nic miró una roca a su lado, cogió aire y golpeó su brazo enyesado contra la dura piedra, Sonic se le quedó mirando extrañado, se dirigió hacia él.  
-¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Estás loco...?- Sonic se detuvo en seco. -Nic.  
El nuevo aprendiz de héroe retiró los pedazos de yeso de su brazo, bajo él resplandecía el metal, todo su brazo, no se veía bien, pero iba desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos, aparentemente sin ni un pedazo de carne que recubrir, sin un hueso que fortalecer, sólo frío y duro metal.  
-Rotos los anclajes... ahora soy libre para ser un héroe.- Nic ni miró a Sonic, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos en voz alta que no le había visto.  
Tete-chin cayó de culo al suelo, respirando muy deprisa, con los ojos cerrados, apretó fuerte los puños encogiéndose de hombros escuchando a un Evil dirigirse hacia ella, abrió un ojo, había oído un sonido fuerte de parada, Nic ante ella, bloqueando el ataque con su brazo izquierdo, con un rápido movimiento golpeó a su enemigo, la fuerza de su brazo de metal era colosal, con algún que otro poder extra añadido, pues al salir el Evil disparado, chocando fuertemente contra un árbol y quedando inconsciente, el brazo de Nic parecía despedir chispas de poder, giró un poco su cara hacia Tete-chin:  
-¿Estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño?  
-¡Nic, tu brazo, te ha caído el yeso!- Tete-chin se puso en pie.  
-Me lo he quitado, tenías razón, eso sólo lograría retenerme más...- La miró dulcemente. -Vaya...- Nic pasó su mano por la mejilla de Tete-chin. -Te sangra el labio.  
-Nada,- Tete-chin tomó la mano de Nic apartándola de su cara, sosteniéndola fuerte, como quitándole importancia. -ya sabes que me sangra el labio por cualquier tontería.  
Los otros tres Evils se reunieron, se vio una distorsión en la imagen ante ellos, Tete-chin se abrazó a sí misma, lo podía notar, tenían una de sus Space Stones.  
-El vacío...- Murmuró Tete-chin.  
-Se... ¡se escapan!- Gritó Amy intentando seguirles.  
Nic corrió y detuvo a Amy, le dijo que era peligroso meterse en uno de esos campos, y ellos lo estaban haciendo más grande, parecían querer alcanzar a sus enemigos con él. Cruzando el cielo, cortando el aire y a su vez aquel campo, se clavó ante los Evils una gran espada, miraron a donde aparecía el nuevo brillo, rápidamente dos Evils tocaron el hombro del Evil que conocía Nic, a su vez salió del brillo a toda velocidad una gran moto con dos ocupantes, derrapando pasaron al lado de la espada; Nic sonrió cruzándose de brazos. Fue tarde, cuando el que conducía agarró la espada, los Evils ya habían saltado a otra dimensión.  
-¡Joder! les volvimos a perder el rastro...- Gritó el conductor con voz grave.  
-¡Holaaa, ya estamos aquí!- Saludó una voz más fina de muchacho el que estaba agarrado al conductor.  
-¡Ey, chicos! menos mal que esta vez cumplisteis vuestra promesa...- Dio un saltito Tete-chin mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Por aquí...- Le indicó Nic.  
-Uy... ¿a dónde habrán ido a parar mis gafas?- Buscó Tete-chin.  
-No estamos de vacaciones.- Dijo seriamente el conductor bajando de la moto.  
El más joven dio una voltereta en el aire, dando saltitos ante Nic:  
-¿Cómo estás, Nic, cómo estás?  
-Jaja, bien, me he quitado el yeso... ¿estáis tras esos Evils?- Comenzó a decir Nic.  
El conductor de la moto usó un aparato que llevaba con él para transportar al Evil que estaba inconsciente de regreso a su celda.  
-Hola.- Dijo Amy acercándose al grupo y dándole las gafas a Tete-chin. -Suerte que son "antiniños" de plástico.  
-Anda... una Amy... hola, soy Simón.- Saludó el muchacho sacándose el casco.  
Como era de esperar, era otro Traveller of Dimensions, un Sonic tan bajito como Tete-chin, de ojos despiertos verde brillante, su color de cuerpo era un azul más clarito, un poco verdaceo, y al contrario de los otros Sonics, tenía un mechón en su flequillo. Miró a Tete-chin, se abrazaron y se pusieron juntos a dar saltitos riendo. En la otra cara de la moneda estaba Sonyc, con un color azul oscuro tirando a morado levemente, a pesar de eso, de aspecto idéntico a Sonic, quizás algo más alto, su mirada seria, de sonrisa confiada, no le gustaban las bromas, él también era de los Sonics que decían que sólo había una dirección y era hacia delante.  
-Tete-chin...- Dijo Sonyc mirándola fijamente. -¡Esa camisa es mía! pero qué cara tienes.  
-Siempre estás igual, mío, mío, mío, yo, yo, yo... pareces un crío pequeño...- Tete-chin se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Déjalo ya!- Sonyc parecía enfadado. -¡Dámela!  
-¡No hace falta que te pongas así ni que grites! no estoy tan sorda, ¿quieres tu camisa?- Tete-chin empezó a desabrochársela.  
Nic la detuvo:  
-¡Para! que no llevas nada debajo...- Nis se ruborizó.  
-Yo... sólo...- Se quedó tartamudeando Sonyc.  
-¿No quiere su camisa? pues se la doy ahora mismo...- Sonrió maliciosamente Tete-chin.  
-¡Vale!- Gritó Sonyc. -Quédatela.  
Tete-chin hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos. Sonic se había quedado de piedra:  
-Eh... eres peor que Rouge y su "consigo todo lo que quiero.  
Amy y Simón llevaban todo el rato hablando animadamente.  
-Pues en mi mundo Amy y yo salimos.- Dijo Simón tonteando.  
-Ohhh, es maravilloso... me das muchas esperanzas.- Sonrió hasta con los ojos Amy. -Uh... estoy pensando que no sé si tendremos suficiente comida para todos.  
Sonyc estiró del cuello de la chaqueta a Simón:  
-Nada de confraternizar con las Amys de otras dimensiones, se lo diré a tu novia...- Le miró de reojo.  
-¡Ahhh!- Simón se quedó sentado de culo en el suelo, con la chaqueta descolocada, se puso en una pose afeminada. -Eres malvado... tú lo que quieres es sodomizarme...- Soltó dos lágrimas de cocodrilo.  
-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Calla que pensarán lo que no es!- Le gritó Sonyc.  
-¿O no es verdad?- Nic puso un falso gesto de asombro.  
-Déjame en paz...- Se cruzó de brazos Sonyc.  
-Pobrecito...- Tete-chin se subió a caballito a la espalda de Sonyc. -Siempre te hacen avergonzar en público.  
-Pues tú no ayudas nada...- Sonyc intentó sacársela de encima.  
Simón saltó a ellos, consiguiendo que cayesen los tres, riendo a carcajadas Nic y Amy, Sonic no prestaba mucha atención, estaba repasando de arriba a abajo aquella moto, Simón se puso a su lado.  
-¿Te gusta? el diseño es mío, yo le hice los arreglos...- Su pose arrogante recordó a Sonic presumiendo de sus records de velocidad.  
-¿Cómo funciona? pensé que sólo se viajaba con las Space Stones.- Preguntó Sonic.  
-No, que va,- Miró Simón la moto. -antes de tener las Space Stones ya viajábamos, lo que usamos fragmentos de Chaos Emeralds falsas, creando como un pequeño Chaos Control espacial. Sólo tuve que reconfigurar el sistema... bla, bla, bla... volcado de pila cíclica... bla, bla.  
-¡Ahhh pareces el windows!- Tete-chin le agarró de la cabeza y empezó a traquetearlo.  
-Chicos, vamos a comer a casa de Tails, acabo de hablar con él por teléfono.- Dijo Amy. -Así le contamos los últimos acontecimientos.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 08

Capítulo 8

Tails escuchó atentamente toda la historia y se lamentó de haberse perdido la aventura junto a Sonic, aunque pronto le pasó cuando empezó a hablar de tecnicismos y Simón era capaz de seguir sus explicaciones, ante esto, Tails puso uno ojitos enormes implorosos:  
-Qué ilusión... un Sonic que me escucha y me entiende.  
Parecieron salir rosas de la nada alrededor de ellos.  
-Oh... el Tails de mi mundo sólo quiere jugar a los videojuegos... nunca quiere ir de aventuras conmigo...- Dijo Simón uniendo sus manos.  
-Por Dios...- Se puso la mano en la cara Sonyc.  
-Simón, a ver qué hacemos, no se vaya a poner tu novia celosa.- Rió Nic.  
-Oh, venga, dame un respiro.- Miró hacia él Simón. -Que sólo tengo 15 años.  
-Pero...- Le dijo Sonic por lo bajo a Nic. -¿No dijiste que empezabais con 16 años?  
-La mayoría, pero algunos antes, y también depende del tiempo que pasen en sus propias dimensiones, Simón no crece tanto porque está mucho en su propia dimensión, Sonyc tiene 19, él lo que pasa es mucho tiempo en el simulador de lucha y las dimensiones de torneos de artes marciales, y Tete-chin se pasa la vida saltando de una dimensión a otra como yo, en el trayecto se pierde mucho el tiempo.  
-Así me gusta, que trabajéis duro.- Se burló Sonic.  
Tete-chin se puso a mirar por la ventana, Tails había avisado al resto del grupo, primero llegó Knuckles y luego Rouge junto a Shadow.  
-Ey, Rouge, qué bien te lo montas, anoche te vas con Knuckles y ahora apareces con Shadow...- Insinuó Tete-chin.  
-¿Eh?- Knuckles no entendió.  
-¿Siempre tienes que estar igual?- Rouge se enfadó.  
-Pararé si me cuentas qué hiciste anoche en el coche con Knuxie...- Tete-chin apoyó su codo en el hombro de Rouge.  
-¡Nada!- Gritaron a la vez Knuckles y Rouge, colorados como un tomate.  
-Oh... vaya...- Se desilusionó Tete-chin. -¿Y con el erizo negro tampoco?  
-¡Shadow! mira lo que anda diciendo...- Rouge se giró hacia Shadow.  
-Me da igual... no me importa lo que digáis, lo que hagáis, si explota el planeta...- Comenzó Shadow.  
-¡Para ya con tu pasotismo de maniaco depresivo!- Rouge le dio un capón a Shadow.  
-¡Pe... pero Rouge!- Se echó atrás Shadow.  
-Nada de peros...- Le dio otro capón. -Siéntate ahí y deja de quejarte.  
Shadow lo hizo sintiéndose algo ridículo, al parecer, por ser amigos ya le daba derecho a Rouge de tratarle como lo hacía, sin respeto por ser la forma de vida perfecta.  
-Cómo te mangonea... qué pijadas...- Sonyc les miró de reojo.  
-¿La Amy de tu mundo no es pija?- Preguntó Tails riendo.  
-¿Amy? ¡Ja! Amy no es mi novia.- Sonyc rió también.  
-Eso lo decís todos...- Se contoneó Amy. -Pero en el fondo también la quieres.  
-Que va, si en mi mundo,- Comenzó Sonyc. -mi novia es Rouge.  
Como si la fuerza de gravedad hubiese aumentado repentinamente, dieron todos de culo con el suelo.  
-Nunca habías dicho nada...- Tete-chin se puso en pie a su lado.  
-Nunca se os ocurrió preguntar, siempre disteis por sentado que mi novia era Amy.- Sonyc empujó con su puño la mejilla de Tete-chin, flojo, suave.  
Shadow se quedó mirando a Rouge de reojo.  
-Eh... a mí déjame en paz.- Rouge le giró la cara. -Es culpa de Tete-chin, que no para de traer copias raras del erizo azul.  
-No te enfades... ahora que estamos todos...- Comenzó Tete-chin.  
-¡A comer!- Gritaron a la vez Tete-chin, Amy y esta vez también lo hizo Simón, uniéndose a ellas.

Tras la comida, Shadow se apartó un poco del grupo, no entendía cómo acababa convenciéndole Rouge para ir con ellos, no hacía más que decir que hacían un buen equipo, aunque para él todo aquello sonase hipócrita, le estaba usando, su ayuda para conseguir joyas... no era verdad, ya le había demostrado en otras ocasiones que esa era sólo la fachada que aparentaba la chica murciélago, ya había perdido joyas a cambio de salvar a sus amigos. La cuestión era que estaba ahí sin demasiadas ganas, veía al grupo tan unido, hablando unos y escuchando los otros, pero a pesar de la compañía, de que quisiesen tenerle con él, Shadow se sentía solo, y el sentirse solo le llevaba a la tristeza, por eso en su cabeza se repetían los recuerdos que ni el viento podría borrar nunca, esos recuerdos que le hacían sentir más triste, su ser, su existencia, todo aferrado a una fina tela tejida por Gerald, el gobierno y Maria, hilos dorados de aquella tela sosteniéndole sobre el abismo. Engullido por su propia oscuridad, Shadow se tumbó en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, sin fuerzas para gritar, entendía que por mucho que la recordase siempre acabaría perdiéndola, al igual que el sol ocultándose eternamente al anochecer, él mismo seguía sintiendo cada día el dolor de su mayor pérdida. Ahora, como en otras muchas ocasiones, los ecos de las voces de la oscuridad martilleaban en su cabeza, siempre el mismo mensaje, la misma advertencia, las mismas agujas clavándose en su corazón, el falso sentimiento de responsabilidad, "no permitas que la historia se repita.  
-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Rouge ya a su lado, hacía un rato que se le había acercado y se le había quedado mirando.  
-Morirme.- Sonó la voz profunda de Shadow.  
-¡Oh, vamos! otra vez no... tienes un problema tú...- Rouge comenzó a sermonearle. -Tete-chin, échame una mano con tus frases psicológicas sacadas de los mangas.  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Tete-chin acercándose.  
-Lo de siempre, está depre.  
Tete-chin acercó una silla, se sentó al lado de él, sus gafas brillaban y ahora tenía una pequeña libreta y un lápiz en sus manos, en la libreta se podía leer "Proyesto Chadou.  
-Vamos a ver,- Tete-chin se colocó las gafas bien. -no te digo que te tumbes en el sofá porque ya lo estás... bueno, cuéntame qué te preocupa.  
Shadow abrió un ojo para mirarla, se dio la vuelta.  
-Pon algo de tu parte, plis.- Tete-chin le tomó del hombro y le giró hacia ella.  
-Déjame en paz, tú no lo entiendes, ninguna de las dos no lo entendéis.- Dijo Shadow algo fastidiado.  
-¿El qué no entendemos? ¿Acaso piensas que preferimos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo desperdicias tu vida?- Soltó Rouge cruzándose de brazos.  
-Vale, gracias, además ahora desperdicio mi vida...- Shadow le dedicó una mirada asesina.  
-Shh.- Tete-chin mandó callar a Rouge. -Tranki, Shadow, pero admite que no puedes quedarte así, dejar que tus recuerdos te absorban como si fuesen lo único existente en este mundo.  
-Deja de aparentar que lo entiendes, nunca podrás sentir lo que es la condena de la vida eterna, tú misma dijiste que era algo que no querrías nunca... yo sin embargo es algo que tengo de siempre, con esas malditas voces en mi cabeza cada vez que cierro los ojos...- Shadow miró hacia Tete-chin. -¿Qué demonios escribes?  
-Ah, esto... apunto que además de darte episodios de epilépsia de flashbacks, también tienes esquizofrenia... ¿desde cuando oyes voces? ¿son las voces quienes te dicen que eres un arma de destrucción? Uh... eres bastante egoísta, no piensas en los que sufriríamos si te pasase algo.  
Tete-chin se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos al ver al erizo negro dar un salto y quedarse sentado cuando dijo esto, pero al mirarle supo que no le iba a dar un capón, de forma extraña estaba sonriendo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo "no tiene remedio.  
-¿Acaso crees que puedes psicoanalizarme como a un vulgar humano?- Dijo Shadow.  
-¿Y tú crees que los humanos son los únicos que van al psicólogo?- Tete-chin sonrió.  
-Pero si tú no eres psicóloga, sólo una cotilla, lo único que sabes de psicología es que era una de tus asignaturas en el instituto y lo que sabes es de tanto ver anime y leer manga...- Se burló Rouge.  
-Y de los videojuegos también...- La miró de reojo Tete-chin, luego le comenzó a tirar de las grandes orejas. -Mira, Shadow, no te diré lo que debes o no debes hacer, pero la mejor forma de continuar es desahogándote, hablando, y aquí tienes a Rouge que es "todo orejas" si la necesitas.  
Rouge se soltó enfadada amenazando no contarle más cotilleos, viendo acercarse a Nic y a Sonic.  
-¿Hay pelea?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-Yo iré a por las palomitas...- Medio rió Nic.  
-¡Empezó ella!- Se señalaron la una a la otra.  
Ante eso, Shadow rió, un poco por lo bajo, veía a Tete-chin salir corriendo, perseguida por Rouge tras su último comentario sobre "los antros" que frecuentaba Rouge, siguiendo con sus ojos a Amy que empezó a seguirlas con el martillo sin motivo aparente, por lo cual Simón y Tails comenzaron a corretear alrededor de Sonyc diciéndole que las siguiese él también, que parecía divertido, pero acabó persiguiendo a Simón y Tails para que le dejasen en paz, saliendo todos de la casa y dándole un "yuyu" a Sonyc, sacando su espada de tamaño descomunal y haciendo un ataque giratorio que recordaba al del martillo de Amy.  
-¡Al suelo quien no quiera un nuevo corte de pelo!- Gritó Tete-chin a tiempo.  
Todos se agacharon, luego saltaron, esquivando los espadazos alocados de Sonyc, fuera de sus casillas, hasta que Amy se rasgó un poco del vestido, eso le hizo dar la vuelta en redondo, saltar y darle un martillazo fuertísimo justo en la cabeza de Sonyc, dejándole inconsciente.  
Shadow había visto esto por la ventana, prácticamente no podía contener la risa, aquellos personajes le parecían locos, pero dentro de aquella locura y de sus propios problemas, le parecían vivos.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 09

Capítulo 9

Nic se quedó sentado al lado de Shadow, un poco apartado de él, Sonic se sentó en la silla.  
-¿Y bien?- Comenzó Sonic apoyando sus pies en la mesilla auxiliar, tumbando un poco la silla. -¿Otra vez comederos de coco?- Le sonrió a Shadow.  
-No es asunto tuyo.- Intentaba mantenerse serio Shadow, a pesar de aún medio reír con las tonterías que estaban haciendo fuera.  
-¿Siempre es así?- Preguntó Nic.  
-Más o menos,- Giró Sonic la cara hacia Nic. -tiene corazón pero se niega a aceptarlo.  
-No es eso, este tema ya lo hemos hablado.- Shadow se echó hacia atrás, dejando colgar sus brazos detrás del respaldo del sofá.  
-Pero tener corazón no es sólo tenerlo, el placer y el dolor forman parte de él, no puedes dedicarte a castigarte a ti mismo por...- Decía Sonic.  
-¿Es que no callas nunca?- Le cortó Shadow.  
-Sé por qué estás así, deja todo aquello atrás, por mucho que quisieses a esa chica no va a volver, hazte a la idea, ¿por qué crees que estamos saliendo tanto últimamente? Tete-chin estaba preocupada porque te veía triste, ¿sabes que te está buscando novia?- Rió Sonic, luego mantuvo su sonrisa pícara.  
-¿No me digas? como si no lo hubiese notado... me está presentando a todas sus amigas fans mías...- El erizo negro echó la mirada atrás resoplando.  
-La intención es buena... a Tete-chin no le gusta ver a sus amigos tristes, además de que tiene el complejo de cuento de hadas y le busca pareja a todo el mundo...- Interrumpió Nic.  
Sonic y Shadow se giraron hacia él, por unos segundos se habían olvidado de que el viajero de dimensiones estaba allí, Sonic rió.  
-No te rías, es verdad.- Dijo Nic rascándose la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco intimidado.  
-Sí, lo sé, también la conozco.- Dijo Sonic, y guiñándole un ojo. -Quizás no tanto como tú.  
-No insinúes lo que no es, ella tiene novio.- Giró la cara Nic.  
-Si tienes que decirle algo...- Sonó la voz de Shadow. -mejor que sea pronto, nunca sabes cuando puedes perder a esa persona especial... -Shadow bajó la mirada.  
-¡Ya basta!- Sonic se puso en pie de golpe, cayendo la silla. -Te lo he dicho 100 veces por lo menos, quítate todos esos malos recuerdos de la cabeza, intenta mantener los buenos, no es tan difícil.  
Shadow no se movió, iba a decir algo, pero Nic se le adelantó.  
-No es fácil, para ti sí, claro, no sabes lo que es tener un recuerdo imborrable, clavado en tu memoria, martilleándote cada día, ¿cuándo has tenido tú una experiencia traumática de tal nivel? ¿Cuándo has perdido a alguien?  
-Mi vida tampoco es fácil, el ser un héroe requiere que cada día me esfuerce al máximo, ¿que no he tenido malas experiencias? ¿es eso lo que insinúas? Debes conocer mi historia con los de GUN... todos la conocen, después de dejarme el culo salvando la humanidad cientos de veces, pillan al erizo negro, le confunden conmigo, y sin juicio ni nada me mandan a una prisión...- Sonic colocó la silla, se puso a hacer gestos exagerados con los brazos, parecía conservar una chispa de rabia por aquello. -¡Ni me preguntaron! Tanto luchar por ellos y así me lo pagan... ¿Y que no he perdido a nadie? Pues aunque ahora todo esté bien, en su momento me jodió mucho lo de ARK, ¿cómo crees que me sentí?- Se sentó tan de golpe como se había levantado. -Yo era el que agarraba a Shadow... se me resbaló de entre los dedos, tan fuerte le agarraba que me empezó a doler el brazo, todo para verle caer, fueron unas décimas de segundo, pero parecieron siglos.- Sonic quedó mirando al suelo, con las orejas agachadas.  
Entonces hubo silencio, la fuerza de las palabras se desvaneció a medida que el ambiente se calmaba, un aire cada vez más respirable.  
-Lo siento.- Susurró dulce Shadow. -Creo que empiezo a entender lo que Tete-chin quería decirme, he sido bastante egoísta pensado sólo en mí y mis recuerdos, sé que nunca voy a olvidar a Maria, pero también sé que a ella no le gustaría verme hacer daño a los demás por mis deseos egoístas.  
-Nada.- Dijo Sonic aún sin mirarle. -Pero ya viste cuando nos encontramos, que había seguido adelante a pesar de todo, siempre hay un camino por el que seguir.

Ahora Tete-chin estaba cruzada de brazos, parecía estar discutiendo con Sonyc.  
-Que no te creo.- Decía Tete-chin.  
-¡Ahhh!- Gritaba Sonyc. -¿Cómo puedo hacerte entrar en esa cabezota que no formamos parte de ninguna conspiración?  
-¿Y me lo voy a tragar así de fácil? nunca venís a verme, y ahora que me traigo a Nic para que descanse aparecéis...- Tete-chin le miró desdeñosamente.  
-¡Pero si íbamos tras el Evil! y encima que nos quedamos un poco más te quejas...- Sonyc parecía fuera de sí.  
-¡Que no! Es una conspiración contra Nic, demasiados "accidentes" en poco tiempo.  
Sonyc resopló:  
-Mala suerte, eso es todo, le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.  
-De eso ni hablar, que curioso de que justamente de entre todos los Sonics que hay, ese tipo vaya a por Nic como si le fuese la vida en ello.- Tete-chin se puso de cara a él. -Hay algo que no me habéis contado y eso me da mucha rabia, ese tipo parece conocer a Nic, incluso el propio Nic me hizo un comentario cuando le traía aquí "nunca me va a dejar tranquilo", eso no se dice por un Evil cualquiera.  
Dándose la vuelta, como si fuese un girasol, Sonyc quedó mirando hacia el astro dorado, era obvio, ocultaba algo, era un gran luchador, pero no sabía retener sus emociones, por eso se había creado aquella máscara de frialdad y antipatía, sellaba sus labios cuando se daba cuenta de que lo que quería gritar no podía ser.  
-Sólo puedo decirte... ese Evil Sonic era uno de los nuestros... se infiltró para dar con Nic, es el Evil Sonic que destruyó su universo...- La voz de Sonyc intentaba mantenerse firme, pues eran las únicas palabras que iba a lograr sonsacarle.

Después de un tiempo en los Travellers of Dimensions, cuando Tete-chin aún estaba aprendiendo, Nic le contó una historia, en ella narraba que él no era un héroe como el resto de Sonics, cuando su mundo estuvo en crisis y todos confiaban en él, no pudo evitar lo peor; aquel Evil Sonic arrebató un poder prohibido en su mundo, un poder tan grande que nadie podía dominar, por eso se le fue de las manos, allá donde había luz se tornó todo oscuridad, la atracción del lado oscuro atrajo una invocación en la que la presión hizo desquebrajar en raíces el propio núcleo del planeta, el calor se hizo insoportable, el aire casi no se podía respirar, de modo que ahí se quedó, sentado en el suelo, con el peso de haber visto morir a sus amigos delante de sus ojos a manos del Evil, inmóvil, sin haber hecho nada, helado de terror, "no soy un héroe... no puedo luchar" se decía a sí mismo, y ni lo intentó, cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, tarde para su mundo y todo lo que en él había, deseaba haber ido a ver a Amy una última vez, se había quedado en la ciudad, esperando su regreso, pero nunca más la vería, nunca más podría ver a nadie. Una gran raja se abrió ante él tras un terremoto, de ella salió disparada una piedra envuelta en fuego, cayó a su lado, no le echó muchas cuentas, pero dejó de arder tornándose de un brillo azul oscuro. En ese momento una luz le cegó, un portal dimensional, el primero que veía, a unos pasos de él, salió un personajillo, parecía un niño de unos 12 años disfrazado con ropas de motorista pero en verde claro.  
-¡Aquí está!- Gritó emocionado.  
Pero Nic no se movió, notaba al muchacho estirarle del brazo para ir con él, se puso en pie y se dejó estirar hasta el portal, miró una última vez hacia atrás, una figura que creaba un haz azul a su paso les siguió.  
-¡Estás loco, Simón!- Gritó otro "motorista" pero con sus ropas azul oscuro. -¿Quieres que te suspendan?  
Se acercaba a ellos con aires enfadados, Nic apretó fuerte aquella piedra que llevaba en su mano.  
-¡Ohhh, venga, Sonyc! llevo mucho estudiando esto, imagina que genial trabajo de fin de carrera si presento una de las famosas Space Stones...- El muchacho soltó el brazo de Nic.  
De nuevo, Nic se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia atrás, sentía la presencia de aquel que les había seguido, y cuando el del traje azul se le acercó para coger la Space Stone, Nic se echó atrás, apretando contra él la joya, lo único que había quedado de su mundo, intentó darse a la fuga, Simón intentó detenerle, pero únicamente logró que le diese un golpe, lanzándole contra la pared, por su parte, en un momento le redujo Sonyc, se tiró sobre él, dejándole cara al suelo, retorciéndole el brazo a Nic en su espalda.  
-¿Estás bien, Simón?- Giró la cara hacia el muchacho.  
-Uy... sí... suerte del casco.  
-¡Acabemos con esto!- Gritó desde el suelo Nic, su voz desesperada, desquebrajada. -¡Mátame ya y deja que me reúna con los míos de nuevo!  
Apoyó su frente en el frío suelo, notando sus lágrimas caer, poniendo resistencia a su opresor, esperando que eso ayudase en el camino fácil hacia el fin de la historia, pero Sonyc se puso en pie y le ayudó a levantarse. Por su lado pasó veloz la misma figura que les había seguido, recogiendo del suelo la joya oscura, la agarró fuerte con las dos manos. Simón miró con curiosidad a los dos, ambos eran Sonics, aunque con algunas pequeñas diferencias, los ojos principalmente, el nuevo personaje en escena los tenía azul oscuro, sin embargo Nic los tenía verde claro.  
-¡Cuidado, Sonyc!- Gritó Simón al ver al otro Sonic correr hacia él.  
Sonyc paró el golpe, pero no iba a por él, aquel individuo cogió del cuello a Nic, alzándole bien alto.  
-Maldito bastardo...- Dijo aquel Sonic, con sus palabras prácticamente escupiéndolas.  
-No... soy... un bastardo...- Nic comenzó a moverse, dándole patadas.  
Sonyc les separó, pero cuando quiso atrapar a aquel que Simón había llamado "Evil" éste alzó la joya, sin saber lo que era, simplemente confiando en que le protegiese, y así lo hizo, desapareció.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Con su vista fija en la ventana, Nic parecía algo nervioso, como si supiese de qué estaban hablando Tete-chin y Sonyc, aunque sabía que su amigo cumpliría su promesa, que no diría nada, hasta ahora Tete-chin lo único que sabía era que en una misión aquel Evil había atacado a Nic y que por ello perdió el brazo.  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Dijo Sonic.  
-Nada.- Respondió Nic desviando la mirada.  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? no podré ayudarte si no me lo cuentas.- Sonic se sentó bien en la silla.  
-Sonic...- Shadow le miró de reojo. -hablas como Tete-chin... te influye demasiado.  
-¡Que va! yo le influyo a ella, que no es lo mismo.- Sonic se giró un poco haciéndose el interesante.  
-Ya... claro... antes no te importaba el pasado de los demás.- Shadow también se sentó bien.  
-Je... esta Tete-chin, siempre quiere dejar un poco de ella en la gente que le importa.- Rió Nic.  
-Si me ha contagiado algo es la pereza y el cotilleo.- Rió Sonic también.  
-¿La pereza? Según me han dicho siempre has sido perezoso y lo único que haces es buscarte vacaciones tranquilas...- Rió a su manera Shadow.  
-Pero el huevo científico que tú y yo conocemos no me deja...- Sonic giró hacia atrás su mirada resoplando.  
-Ja, ojalá yo pudiese decir lo mismo...- Nic se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.  
-Pero tú no tienes vacaciones porque no quieres, o eso dice Tete-chin.- Le echó en cara Sonic.  
-Estoy en lista de espera para recuperarme el brazo de forma biológica,- Nic miró su brazo metálico. -mientras tengo esto, no encuentro que sea un impedimento para trabajar en lo mío... además... si trabajo no me como el coco como Shadow... aunque ahora ese Evil no me va a dejar en paz.  
-Yo no me como el coco.- Dijo Shadow de forma seria.  
-Sí te lo comes.- Respondió Sonic, y miró a Nic. -Pero él tiene cosas en la cabeza para ello, ¿tú qué? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?  
Nic miró de nuevo por la ventana, Tete-chin estaba lejos, hablando con Amy y Simón, Sonyc estaba de espaldas a ellos, intentando ignorarles.  
-No quiero que ella lo sepa...

Ya entraban en casa de Tails otra vez todos, era hora de merendar, Amy reía porque Tete-chin se había subido a caballito sobre Sonyc, y éste la cargaba sin decir nada, con una cara de fastidio de estar pensando "¿Por qué a mí?" ella reía mientras hablaba con Simón:  
-Estoy a punto de terminar el otro fanfic romántico de Sonic&Amy.  
-¡Ahhh!- Gritaba emocionado Simón. -¡Tienes que pasármelo!  
-Aún no está acabado...- Le decía Tete-chin.  
-Da igual, plis, plis, plis, pásame lo que tengas escrito.- Le ponía ojitos de perrito abandonado el muchacho.  
-Pero todo eso se lo tienes que decir a Tete-chin.- Se oía a Sonic hablando con Nic.  
-¿Y de qué serviría?- Le cortó Shadow. -Ya pasó todo eso.  
-Pero a Tete-chin no le gustan las mentiras...- Siguió Sonic.  
-¡Eyyy, que oigo mi nombre por ahí! ¿habláis de mí?- Tete-chin se agitó un poco sobre Sonyc.  
-¡Estoy hablando contigo!- Se quejó Simón.  
Y el erizo verdaceo se tiró sobre Tete-chin, que estando sobre Sonyc empezó a tambalearse, cayendo posteriormente de cara al suelo, con Tete-chin y Simón encima, acto seguido, Amy vino dando saltitos y sentándose arriba del todo.  
-Soy la reina de la colina.- Rió Amy.  
-Tete-chin... tengo que hablar contigo.- Nic se puso en pie.  
-Qué mal suena eso...- Tete-chin salió de debajo de Simón y Amy.  
-¿Que te le vas a declarar?- Saltó Simón a su lado.  
-¿Qué? oh, no, no es eso...- Dijo Nic.  
-Ya, eso es lo que nos quieres hacer creer a todos...- Miró Simón de reojo a Nic.  
-Aquí no se puede hablar...- Se puso la mano delante de la cara Nic.  
Empezó a andar, cogió del brazo a Tete-chin y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, se les quedaron mirando un momento, hasta que se oyó el ruido de una moto, Sonyc salió corriendo gritando "¡mi moto!" y allí se vieron montados, desapareciendo por el horizonte.

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Pasó un buen rato en el que Nic tan sólo conducía, él con el casco de Sonyc y Tete-chin con el de Simón, no dijo nada, Tete-chin se limitó a aferrarse a la cintura de Nic mientras conducía, rodeándole con los brazos, sin mirar nada, ni al frente, ni a él, con cada nueva curva cerrada que cogía se aferraba más fuerte a él, lo mismo con cada aceleración, eso le recordaba a Tete-chin aquel viaje que hizo con JL a uno de los cursillos, también se pasaron horas en carretera en aquella moto, una yamaha virago, y sonrió al recordar el miedo que pasó por la manía de su maestro de que si en una curva ponía que había que ir a 50 él se ponía a 70. La erizo marrón cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Nic, éste había estado un poco en la luna, pensando en mil y una cosas y en nada a la vez, reaccionó, fue aminorando la marcha, estaba oscureciendo, realmente no sabían cuántas horas llevaban en la moto sin parar, la cuestión era que ahora estaban lejos, lejos de ellos, lejos de todo, había sido como dejar atrás el miedo y la confusión que recorrían veloces el cuerpo de Nic.  
-¿Tete-chin?- Nic paró la moto y comenzó a quitarse el casco.  
-Se me han dormido las piernas... de la entrepierna ni te hablo.- Se puso a reír bromeando Tete-chin mientras se sacaba el casco.  
Nic bajó de la moto, cogió de la cintura a Tete-chin y la ayudó a bajar, realmente tenía las piernas adormecidas y le costó un poco ponerse en pie.  
-¿Dónde me has traído?- Preguntó Tete-chin mirando a un lado y a otro.  
-No lo sé...- Nic bajó la cabeza. -Lo siento, sólo quería que nos diesen un poco de paz.  
-Nada, son todos muy chafarderos...- Tete-chin seguía sin mirarle.  
Nic no dijo nada durante un momento, Tete-chin empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero tampoco era capaz de preguntarle, no sabía de qué iba todo aquello, notaba su corazón tan acelerado que temía que Nic lo notase, si lo que tenía que decirle era algo relacionado con las bromas de Simón... no podía imaginarlo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza una relación de ese tipo con Nic, era su amigo, así lo sentía, nada más, ni siquiera recordando en todas las bromas que habían compartido, los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla, todo el cariño que se daban el uno al otro.  
-¿No tenías que decirme algo?- Se impacientó Tete-chin.  
-Eh, sí...- Nic se rascó la cabeza mirando a otro lado. -Mira... es que... temo que si te lo digo te enfades.  
Tete-chin se extrañó, ¿por qué tenía que enfadarse? si era aquello a lo que se refería Simón, ella no se enfadaría, nunca lo hacía, cuando se le declaraba alguien solía sonreír y hablar, intentaba por todos los medios que la otra persona se sintiese bien a pesar de la negativa, ella ya había sufrido suficiente en sus carnes negativas descaradas, aquellos reproches, cuando la ignoraban.  
-Ya me conoces, no me enfado, y si lo hago se me pasa enseguida...- Rió Tete-chin.  
Luego se puso más seria, se sentó de lado en la moto, apoyando las manos a los lados y agitando un poco las piernas, sin mirarle.  
-Pues...- Empezó Nic. -es por lo de ese Evil Sonic.  
-Ah... era por eso...- Tete-chin dejó de agitar las piernas.  
-Es que ese Evil Sonic... él es... es.  
-Lo sé.- Le cortó Tete-chin. -Me lo contó Sonyc.  
-¿Eh? pero... bueno... ¿qué te dijo?- Nic estaba sorprendido.  
-Eso, que el Evil que nos atacó fue el que destruyó tu mundo, no quería hablar de ello porque pensé que te dolería si te lo hacía recordar.  
-Ah... eso... ¿algo más?- Nic la miró.  
-¿Qué más?- Tete-chin también le miró. -No me dio muchos detalles, ya sé cómo os conocisteis.  
-Sí es verdad... es que no sabía cómo reaccionarías si te lo decía... esto... si le irías detrás a pelearte o algo así.  
-Jajaja, no creas, a veces hablo mucho pero luego soy demasiado pacifista... hasta que se me cruzan los cables.- Tete-chin volvió a mirar al suelo. -Pero cuando me tocan a la gente que me importa, a veces pierdo el control, te quiero mucho como amigo, ya lo sabes, he llorado muchas veces en tu hombro, hemos reído a carcajadas, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... no quiero perderte, eres un buen chico, siempre me animas cuando estoy triste, eres genial, sí que eres un héroe, hiciste todo lo que pudiste en tu dimensión, lo que pasa que a veces las cosas son así.  
-No, Tete-chin, para ya, deja de decir que soy genial... las cosas no son así... no soy un héroe, no hice todo lo que pude, dejé que pasase todo... pero te prometo que ahora será todo distinto y seré un héroe de verdad...- Nic se acercó a Tete-chin y se abrazó a ella.  
Tete-chin le rodeó con los brazos, sonriendo, de verdad pensaba que era genial, no lo decía por decir, aunque no podía oír los pensamientos de Nic, repitiéndose a sí mismo "piensa que soy genial... no puedo decírselo..." mientras, a la espalda de Tete-chin, Nic comenzó a apretar los dedos, toqueteándola.  
-¿Qué haces?- Separó la cabeza de él.  
-Tienes la espalda llena de contracturas, ¿sabes?  
-Pues claro que lo sé, si lo único que hago es trabajar y trabajar... mucho curro y poco frikismo.  
-Jaja,- Rió Nic. -ya lo sé, anda, date la vuelta, a ver si te arreglo algo.  
-Ojalá pudieses arreglarme el bolsillo, siempre ando fatal con el dinero.  
Tete-chin se sentó en la moto como si fuese a conducir, Nic detrás de ella, también cabalgando a lomos del caballo de metal.  
-Yo no voy a conducir, ¿ein?- Rió Tete-chin.  
-No, ni hablar, la moto es mía.- Nic también rió.  
Se desabrochó el nudo de la camisa azul y se apoyó con los brazos sobre la parte delantera de la moto, notó la mano caliente de Nic entrar por debajo de la camisa sobre su espalda, la otra mano estaba fría, frío metal, aunque prefirió no hacerle ningún comentario sobre ello, ya que tan amablemente se había ofrecido al masaje, sabiendo que quien tenía que habérselo dado hacía 2 semanas le había dado plantón, pues así ya estaba bien. Se intentó relajar lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos, recordaba haberle dado algún que otro masaje ella a él con anterioridad.  
-Puf, tienes esto hecho un cristo...- Dijo Nic apretando los dedos en los músculos de la espalda de Tete-chin.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, si es que quiero hacerlo todo... trabajo, gimnasio, casi no tengo tiempo para escribir... y ahora Simón me pedía del fanfic ese...- La voz de Tete-chin sonaba cada vez más pausada, más relajada.  
-No te duermas, ¿eh?  
-No, no, no me duermo, esto me relaja mucho, ya sabes.- Tete-chin se incorporó un poco. -No mires.- Le dijo sacándose la camisa. -Ahora mejor.  
Se volvió a tumbar, notando el masaje cada vez menos terapéutico y más suave.  
-No sé de qué te preocupas, no sería la primera vez que te veo sin ropa.- Medio rió Nic con la voz más baja.  
-Esa vez no cuenta.- Susurró Tete-chin notando el cuerpo de Nic cada vez más cerca del suyo.

Y lo recordó, cuando supo que Nic era un Sonic de otra dimensión, decidió que tenía que descubrir si era igual que el resto de Sonics. Estaban de vigilancia, pero Nic dijo que podían darse un respiro, estaban en un lugar de baños termales, así que se fue a dar un baño, estaba saliendo del agua, cuando oyó una voz.  
-Pues sí que sois iguales todos los Sonics... al menos tú y el del videojuego en las duchas del Casino.- Tete-chin estaba de puntillas, apoyada con los codos en la pared de piedra que separaba ambos lados.  
-¡Pero ¿Qué haces?!- Gritó con un gallo Nic metiéndose en el agua de nuevo, más rojo que un tomate.  
Lo que no sabía Tete-chin era que había iniciado la guerra del destape, pues cuando llegaron al cuartel general, Tete-chin salió de la ducha secándose con una toalla cuando entró Nic en el baño.  
-¡Y todas las Tete-chines son iguales!- Dijo Nic haciéndole burla.  
Tras aquello salió corriendo, para no ser alcanzado por un bote de champú que le lanzó Tete-chin.  
-Definitivamente...- Comenzó Tete-chin una vez sola. -Todos los Sonics son unos críos...

Pero ahora ya no eran unos críos, no aquellos muchachos adolescentes que tonteaban sobre aquel tema tan vergonzoso llamado sexo, ya eran mayorcitos, y ya no eran vírgenes, todo había que decirlo, de una manera u otra habían seguido su camino por separado, el camino que iniciaron juntos, como vigilantes, como amigos, había sido un reencuentro algo accidentado, pero ahora podían continuar su amistad, o eso esperaban.  
Tete-chin notó su corazón latir de forma diferente, se sacó las gafas, supuso que algo tendría que ver el masaje, o en lo que se había vuelto, caricias una tras otra desde su cuello, pasando por los laterales de su espalda, quizás demasiado cerca de su pecho como para poder soportarlo, llegando a su cadera, ahora aprisionada por parte del cuerpo de Nic, que hacía equilibrios para mantenerse así sin aplastarla, hasta que oyó a Tete-chin como si aguantase la respiración.  
-Cuando quieras que pare me lo dices...- Susurró Nic.  
-Vale, ya te lo diré.- Sonó la voz de Tete-chin con la respiración acelerada.  
Tenía ganas de olvidarse de todo por un momento, saltarle al cuello, abrazarle, besarle, la reacción normal ante aquella situación, pero por su mente pasaba su propia voz interior "¿qué pasa con tu novio? Bueno... una canita al aire... no tendría por qué enterarse..." y eso hizo que se detuviese un momento en el contoneo que había iniciado, no entendía cómo se le había pasado eso por la cabeza, no era la primera vez que se cuestionaba sus creencias, pero ya había tomado una decisión con su novio y ahora no quería tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido, al menos no sin sentido, intentó centrarse en sus emociones, no quería hacer algo de lo que luego fuese a arrepentirse, no le gustaba arrepentirse de nada, las cosas pasaban y ya está, no por arrepentirse iba a cambiarlo, se centró en aquella sensación que le daba Nic rozando su cuello con su respiración, pero a parte de la reacción de su cuerpo, no sentía nada, no era el mismo sentimiento de cuando era su novio quien hacía aquello, y cuando haciendo equilibrismos se pusieron uno frente al otro, abrazándose, sonó en su mente de nuevo su propia voz "esto no está bien, tengo que parar", continuando un poco el juego, Tete-chin le dio pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello a Nic, pero dejándolo, separándose un poco "no es lo mismo, quiero a mi novio.  
-Tendríamos que volver...- Cortó el aire Tete-chin. -No puedo hacerlo, quiero a mi novio, y no es el mismo sentimiento, ya sabes que.  
-Shhh...- Nic le puso un dedo delante de los labios. -No hace falta digas nada.  
-Pero yo quiero decirl.  
-Que no hace falta.  
A Tete-chin le daba mucha rabia que la cortasen, y aunque ya habían parado, seguían abrazados.  
-Nos tenemos que ir.- Volvió a decir Tete-chin.  
-Yo no quiero irme...- Nic cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.  
-Venga, que no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche.- Tete-chin tampoco estaba muy por la labor de separarse, le abrazó fuerte. -Te quiero mucho, como amigo.  
-Yo también.- Repitió Nic casi seguido de las palabras de ella. -Nos hemos dejado llevar un poco, eso es todo.  
-Es lo que pasa cuando tienes tanta confianza con alguien, y ya no somos unos críos.- Tete-chin se separó de nuevo, poniéndose la camisa.  
"Confianza..." Murmuró para sí mismo Nic, ahora más que nunca quería guardar con él aquello que debía haberle contado a Tete-chin en aquella escapada, podía perder su confianza, perderla a ella, y eso era algo que no quería ni imaginarse.  
-De esto, ni una palabra a mi novio, no lo entendería.- Le dijo Tete-chin para finalizar.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Llegaron bien entrada la noche a casa, allí en el porche de la casa de Tete-chin estaba Sonic, sentado sobre la mesa de fuera, con un par de gatos acariciándose en él, los mismos mimosos de siempre, un poco más apartados estaban Sonyc y Simón, esperando también. Nic paró la moto, sin querer hacerlo, no quería enfrentarse a Sonic ahora, lentamente bajó de la moto, al contrario que Tete-chin, bajó corriendo y saludando a todos, fue directa con Simón.  
-Ey, mola las reformas de la moto.- Sonrió Tete-chin.  
Entraron dentro de la casa, Sonyc miró de reojo a Nic, luego les siguió. Ahí quedaron solos Sonic y Nic, éste aún estaba de espaldas, agarrando el casco que apoyaba en el asiento de la moto.  
-¿Y bien?- Le llamó la atención Sonic. -O se lo ha tomado muy bien, o.  
-No le pude decir nada...- Suspiró Nic. -aunque sabe que ese Sonic es de mi dimensión, sabe la versión oficial que le conté la primera vez.  
-Joder... tendrías que decírselo, mejor que lo sepa por ti a que se entere por otros.  
-Pero...- Nic se dio la vuelta algo agitado, mirando a todos lados y a ninguno, exaltado. -¿Cómo voy a decírselo? cree que soy genial... me considera un héroe, y no lo soy.  
-Es que para ella ERES un héroe.- Sonic siguió con su tono sereno. -Pero contra antes se lo digas mejor.  
-...Sí... lo sé...- Nic bajó la cabeza.  
Sonic caminó hacia él, le puso la mano en el hombro y se dio la vuelta, obviamente para irse, aunque antes de hacerlo giró un poco la cabeza hacia él.  
-Empiezo a confiar en ti, no me defraudes.- Y salió corriendo dejando un haz de luz tras de sí.  
Nic quedó un momento ahí fuera, con una ligera brisa rozándole la mejilla, era una brisa cálida, sonrió, cerró los ojos abrazándose a sí mismo, podía ver en su mente las imágenes de Tails y Knuckles, como en un viejo recuerdo, repitiendo las mismas cosas "No te preocupes" aquella voz infantil, siempre tan alegre, "Claro, debilucho, ya te protegeré yo con mis puños" y la otra voz ronca y ruda, se abrazó más fuerte a sí mismo.  
-Siempre estaremos contigo.- Sonaron la voz de Tails y Knuckles a la vez.  
La voz sonó tan real que abrió los ojos, pero entristeció, había oído las voces, pero a ellos no les veía.  
-No debisteis dar vuestra vida por la mía... no lo merecía.- Murmuró Nic.  
Dio un suspiro y entró en la casa, en su habitación estaban Tete-chin con otra ropa, jugando a la consola con Simón y Sonyc.  
-¿Se fue Sonic?- Dijo Tete-chin poniéndose en pie.  
-Sí, ya le conoces, es culillo de mal asiento.- Rió Nic. -No es capaz de estar dos noches en el mismo sitio.  
-Bueno... al menos habrá más sitio para vosotros...- Dijo Tete-chin sentándose de nuevo.  
-¿Sí? ¿Quién duerme contigo?- Preguntó Sonyc.  
-¿Es que acaso quieres dormir conmigo?- Tete-chin le miró de reojo.  
-Yo... Yo no dije eso...- Sonyc se ruborizó.  
-Pondremos la otra cama con las demás y dormís los 3 juntitos, pero nada de yaoi, ¿ein?  
Simón se echó a reír, luego le saltó al cuello a Nic, colgándose en su espalda:  
-Dimeeee, ¿qué le has contado a Tete-chin?  
-Nada nuevo.- Nic miró de reojo a Sonyc.  
Éste se puso algo rojo y giró la cara, sabía que no tenía que decirle nada a Tete-chin, pero le contó lo del Evil.  
-No pasa nadaaa.- Dijo Tete-chin. -Ahora tos a dormir, que es hora, yo tengo que trabajar mañana.  
-Ohhh... vamos a una dimensión donde no tengas que trabajar...- Se quejó Simón.

Tete-chin ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar, iba a entrar en el coche cuando Nic la tomó del brazo.  
-Oye, quiero decirte algo...- Comenzó el erizo.  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora? no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo, dímelo cuando vuelva.- Se soltó apurada Tete-chin, como siempre.  
-Es que tengo que decírtelo... es sobre... es... Mm... por mi historia.  
-¡Luego!- Le cortó Tete-chin.  
Y Nic vio cómo salía con su coche, quejándose de que quien llevó su coche hasta casa había dejado el asiento separado y la primera marcha puesta.  
-¡Luego vendrá Sonic, así que no te preocupes por el Evil!- Gritó desde la entrada Tete-chin.

Era por la tarde, Tete-chin no llegaría hasta pasadas las 9 y media, era pronto aún, pero Nic se había sentado en la entrada, tenía que decirle aquello que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, llevaba puestas perfectamente abrochadas sus ropas de Traveller of Dimensions, incluso con su casco puesto, y no se movió cuando vio una figura conocida acercándose a él, verdaderamente aquel Evil no le iba a dejar en paz.  
-Acabemos con ésto...- Sonó su voz algo más madura que la de Nic.  
-Vamos... aquí no, están Sonyc, Simón y Sonic, esto es entre tú y yo.- Dijo Nic poniéndose en pie.  
-Bien pensado... los hombres arreglan sus cuentas entre ellos solos.  
Nic salió del terreno de la casa de Tete-chin, algo apartados, se quedaron derechos uno en frente del otro.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...- Nic se sacó el casco.  
-Lo sé, demasiado, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.  
-¿Sabes algo? ha llegado un momento en el que ya no puedo recordar con claridad lo que pasó, como si mis recuerdos no fueran míos, me parece todo tan falso.  
-Tú eres el falso,- La voz del Evil sonó más fuerte. -te has contado tantas veces la misma mentira que te la has llegado a creer, maldito bastardo.  
-Bastardo...- Rió Nic. -Puede que lo sea, pero ahora eso no importa, es el momento de salir de mi pasado, de crear un nuevo futuro.  
Tras aquello comenzó la lucha, esta vez las cosas estaban más igualadas, el brazo metálico de Nic le daba una fuerza extra con la que contraatacar a su enemigo. Desde la casa de Tete-chin, Sonyc se levantó del sillón disimuladamente, él, Simón y Sonic estaban viendo la tele, pero sin decir nada, Sonyc salió de la casa un momento, se quedó mirando en dirección a la batalla, y quiso dar un paso hacia allí, pero una mano en el hombro le detuvo.  
-Déjale,- Sonó la voz de Sonic. -es el momento de saber si puede enfrentarse a algo de lo que ha estado huyendo durante años.  
-Él no es un luchador...- Dijo Sonyc sin moverse.  
-¡No hay problema! si las cosas se pusiesen feas le sacaría de allí en un Sonic-segundo.

Por la carretera de tierra llegaba Tete-chin con su coche.  
-¡Ahhh! a veces estos viejos me sacan de quicio...- Y se puso a imitar a una señora del asilo. -"¡He dit que no en vui pus!"- (He dicho que no quiero más) -¿Por qué no entiende que tiene que comer? está tan flaca que si llueve no se moja, le pasan las gotas de agua por el lado.  
Se frenó de golpe, paró la radio, sentía algo, un sentimiento ya conocido por ella.  
-El vacío...- Susurró.  
Se puso en marcha de nuevo, llegando hasta la verja, al bajarse del coche, sintió el sonido de una batalla.

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Nic cayó al suelo, el Evil se le quedó mirando:  
-¿Ya no tienes fuerzas?  
Pero Nic se levantó, era como si alguien le ayudara a ponerse en pie, el Evil parpadeó un par de veces, le parecía haber visto a Tails ayudándole a ponerse en pie, pero al parpadear vio que no había nadie, estaban solos, Nic cogió aire y se lanzó a atacarle, y de nuevo, le pareció ver que Knuckles le ayudaba a dar el puñetazo, eso le distrajo, le hizo bajar la guardia, recibió el golpe, cayó al suelo, se puso en pie, intentando detener los golpes de Nic, le estaba tomando ventaja, no podía creerlo, era como si los espíritus de sus amigos le estuviesen ayudando en aquella batalla, estaba anonadado, quedó sentado de culo en el suelo, viendo a Nic con una respiración muy dificultosa, algo inclinado hacia delante, agotado, pero seguía caminando hacia él, le agarró del cuello con el brazo derecho, alzando el brazo izquierdo metalizado, era el momento, un golpe más, bien dado y todo acabaría, pero la mano le tembló, aquello no podía ir así, no debía acabar de aquella manera, veía a aquel tipo agarrando con todas sus fuerzas su brazo para que no le ahogase, luchando por su vida, y bajó su brazo.  
-Lo sabía,- Le dijo a Nic. -yo tampoco pude... y ese fue mi gran error... pero ahora lo enmendaré.  
Aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad, le dio un empujón y una patada, apartándole de su lado.  
-Tienes razón...- Dijo Nic incorporándose. -Es que no es justo, yo debería estar en tu lugar.  
Intentó de nuevo atacar a Nic con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero justo llegó Tete-chin corriendo, le paró el golpe y le empujó lejos de su amigo, viendo caer la Space Stone azul oscuro, pero su prioridad fue clara, se puso al lado de Nic, con las rodillas en el suelo.  
-¡Nic, Nic! Estás sangrando mucho...- Tete-chin sacó un pañuelo de único uso y le limpió una de las heridas en la ceja a Nic. -Te ha hecho daño.  
Tete-chin le abrazó.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Dijo Nic sin mirarla.  
Pero Tete-chin se puso en pie mirando al "enemigo", cogió una de las ramas que habían podado aquella tarde, le dio con ella en la cabeza mientras intentaba levantarse, volvió a caer, se cubrió la cabeza, la rama era algo flexible y no hacía demasiado daño por mucho que Tete-chin se empeñaba en ello.  
-¡Para, Tete-chin!- Nic se puso en pie como pudo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás deteniéndola. -Déjale... ya he decidido no matarle, y tú eres más buena que yo, no lo hagas, no te ensucies las manos así.  
-¡Déjame, es malo! tendría que cortarle un brazo por lo menos... te ha hecho daño, te ha hecho mucho daño...- Repetía una y otra vez Tete-chin.  
Nic la giró, hizo que le mirase, ella giraba la cara, tenía lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos, sin dejarlas salir.  
-Deja que se encarguen de él los Travellers of Dimensions.- Sonrió Nic.  
-Eso... hazle caso... déjame...- Dijo el Evil.  
Pero así como se levantó, fue directo a ellos, Nic le dio un empujón a Tete-chin, recibiendo él la carga de fuerza, cayó al suelo rodando agarrado al cuerpo del Evil, forcejeando, pero al estirar el brazo y agarrar la Space Stone que le había caído le dio con ella en la cabeza a Nic.  
-¡Déjale ya!- Tete-chin separó al enemigo de su amigo.  
Y el enemigo apretó fuerte aquella joya cada vez más oscura, creó un portal, pero Tete-chin ya no le prestaba atención, puso la cabeza de Nic sobre sus piernas.  
-Vamos... reacciona...- Tete-chin contenía sus lágrimas, no lograba despertarle, respiró muy deprisa, intentando pensar, no sabía qué hacer, y se puso a gritar. -¡Sonic!  
Repitió el nombre del héroe varias veces, gritando desesperadamente, tan fuerte que su garganta comenzó a resentirse, pero mereció la pena, el haz azul de luz se puso ante ella, venía seguido de Sonyc.  
-¡Habéis tardado mucho!- Les medio gritó Tete-chin.  
-¡Eh, tómatelo con calma! ese tipo nos tenía ocupados con los otros dos Evils que vinieron con él... pero ya les he mandado de vuelta a la cárcel.- Dijo Sonyc poniéndose a su lado, comprobando las constantes vitales de Nic. -Sólo ha perdido el conocimiento.  
Tete-chin le acarició la mejilla a Nic:  
-No quiso acabar con él... ni que yo lo hiciese.  
-Em... siento interrumpir, chicos...- Dijo Sonic. -¿Es normal que ese tipo se esté colando por aquel portal?  
Miraron en la dirección que miraba él, ya sólo se le veían parte de las piernas, Sonyc corrió y comenzó a estirarle de un pie.  
-¿Dónde crees que vas? Ahora mismito te vas de cabeza a la prisión dimensional...- Fanfarroneó Sonyc alzándole de la pierna.  
-¡Déjame en el suelo!- Le gritó el Evil, apretando algo en su otra mano. -Te lo advierto... no he usado aún todo mi poder.  
-Je, no me das miedo.- Rió Sonyc.  
Pero aquello no le parecía bueno a Sonic, no tenía las pintas de un farol, por si acaso se mantuvo en guardia cuando vio que lo que llevaba aquel tipo era una especie de amuleto con un signo extraño, señaló a Sonyc con él, en tono amenazante, Tete-chin sintió un escalofrío, "...el vacío..." una vez más aquel sentimiento, el mismo de la Space Stone, pero esta vez no provenía de la piedra, aquel símbolo brillaba cada vez más intensamente, y el sentimiento se hizo cada vez mayor.  
-¡Sonyc, apártate!- Gritó Tete-chin.  
Éste se giró hacia ella un momento, no entendía, no se movió, sólo Sonic con su velocidad pudo apartarle a tiempo, y en donde había estado el erizo azul oscuro se había creado un espacio oscuro, como si fuese la pequeña ventana rota de una nave espacial, engullendo todo a su alrededor, en el radio de medio metro. Aquella acción, como un despertador a toda potencia, hizo abrir los ojos de Nic de par en par, se incorporó mirando hacia el Evil.  
-¡Para, no lo hagas!- Intentó llegar hasta él Nic.  
-No te muevas...- Tete-chin le detuvo.  
-¿Por qué no? no existe nada ya que pueda detenerme...- Su voz sonó extrañamente triste.  
Y escapó por aquel portal que había creado, andando hacia atrás, amenazando con aquel colgante.  
-Debiste acabar con él cuando tuviste ocasión.- Tete-chin se puso en pie, dándole su mano a Nic. -O por lo menos reducirle lo suficiente.  
-¡No he podido hacerlo!- Le gritó Nic rechazando su mano. -No lo entiendes, no puedo.  
-Deja de decir eso, vale, estoy de acuerdo en no matarle, pero si lo intentas puedes con él.- Le dijo Tete-chin de brazos cruzados.  
-Pero es que él... él es...- Nic miró a Sonic, éste asintió con la cabeza, volvió a mirar a Tete-chin, le dijo medio gritando. -¡Es mi hermano!  
-¿Qué?- Tete-chin se quedó de piedra. -No hagas bromas que no es el momento.  
Sonyc se puso junto a Nic:  
-¿Puedes andar?  
Nic negó con la cabeza, le dolía todo demasiado como para mantenerse en pie, Sonyc le ayudó a levantarse.  
-Es verdad... lo siento, intenté decírtelo, pero no era capaz... me tenías en un pedestal demasiado alto y temí por la caída...- Nic bajó la mirada.  
Sonyc se subió a la espalda a Nic y le llevó hasta la habitación, donde Simón le comenzó a curar las heridas, no era nada grave, magulladuras más que nada.  
-¿Por qué no me habéis avisado?- Se quejó Simón.  
-Estabas viendo esa película demasiado anonadado, no nos habrías hecho caso.- Le dijo Sonyc.  
-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?- Les cortó Tete-chin con su voz seria.  
-¿El qué?- Preguntó Simón.  
-Lo del hermano de Nic.- Tete-chin se sentó en una silla.  
-Bueno... yo hice las investigaciones sobre ese universo basándome en las de otros compañeros que ya habían estado ahí... pero muchas cosas no encajaban.- Dijo Simón sin mirarla.  
-Claro que no encajaban.- Comenzó Nic. -Porque el Sonic de mi mundo era mi hermano mayor.  
-¿Tú hermano mayor era un Evil?- Preguntó Tete-chin.  
-...No...- Nic bajó la cabeza. -¡Perdón, Tete-chin, lo siento de verdad!  
-¡Deja de actuar como el Shinji de Evangelion!- Hizo referencia Tete-chin a una serie anime.  
-Tranquila, dale un respiro.- Dijo Sonic.  
-Tomamos a aquel tipo por Evil erróneamente, y luego no pudimos echarnos atrás...- Comenzó Sonyc.  
-Es decir...- Tete-chin giró la cara. -Que como siempre, soy la última tonta en enterarme de la verdad... para qué contármelo... qué tontería.  
-No te enfades...- Nic la miró tristemente. -Te contaré todo lo que pasó, pero no te enfades...

Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

En aquellos tiempos, Nic era un adolescente alocado, por lo que había vivido siempre desde pequeño, sentía una gran envidia por su hermano, en aquel universo eran dos, y su hermano mayor era el héroe Shon, tenía un año más que él, luchaba contra los malos, y su novia era Amy, la única que sabía ponerle freno, pero ni el propio Shon sabía de la envidia de su hermano, ni que a él también le gustaba la misma chica. Nic pensaba que Shon lo tenía todo, la fama, el cariño de sus padres, el amor de su novia, la amistad de Knuckles y Tails, por el contrario, Nic era hijo de otro padre, un desliz que había tenido la madre de ambos, por eso su padrastro le odiaba, desde pequeño le dejó bien claro que era un bastardo y que nunca haría nada importante en la vida, por eso no creía en nada, en nadie, hacía locuras intentando crear su propio camino, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba por aquel sendero de oscuridad notaba que los que debían ser amigos de su hermano parecían querer sacarle del agujero en el que estaba cayendo.  
-Tu hermano a veces no escucha...- Decía Tails. -Tú sí, por eso me caes bien.  
Y era verdad, Nic sí que le escuchaba, se sentía tan solo que deseaba que Tails hiciese otro invento sólo para ir a mostrárselo.  
-Y no sabe tomarse las cosas en serio.- Añadía Knuckles. -¿Para cuándo el próximo campeonato de lucha libre? tienes que venir a verlo conmigo.  
A Shon no le gustaban aquellas aficiones, cada vez que Knuckles quería compartir aquellas experiencias con Shon, éste le tomaba el pelo y siempre le dejaba plantado, era el héroe y debía mantener su fama de gracioso. Pero no les creía mucho, cuando decían que él les caía bien, pensaba que lo decían para que les escuchase. Lo que más le dolía era ver a Amy en brazos de su hermano, no podía aceptarlo, sabía cómo trataba a la chica, sus burlas, sus plantones, incluso a veces había llorado en el hombro de Nic por Shon, le tenía como confidente, y Nic la veía demasiado buena para él, así que decidió hacer algo para ganársela, pensó que si conseguía más poder que su hermano ella se pasaría a su bando, que le querría por tener más poder que Shon, pero las cosas no fueron como esperaba.  
Había una leyenda sobre el poder del vacío, el poder supremo, el poder prohibido, y Nic quería conseguirlo, pero aquello era misión de un héroe, de manera que engañó a su hermano, le convenció para que hiciese el trabajo sucio, le dio un amuleto diciendo que le daría buena suerte, lo que no sabía era que ese amuleto absorbería el poder y lo encerraría dentro de sí mismo, un devorador, así que para cuando volvió, Nic le arrebató el amuleto, declarando que ahora él sería más poderoso, Shon encolerizó, nunca le había gustado que le usasen, su forma de ser estaba distinta desde que volvió de aquella misión, y fue la primera vez que de sus labios salió la palabra "bastardo", para Nic fue como si se transformase en su padrastro, se pelearon, Nic terminó huyendo con el medallón, se topó con Amy, era el peor momento para encontrarse con ella, al menos para él, era como si aquella chica pudiese ver en su corazón, su verdadero ser, aquel que ocultaba bajo aquella máscara de rebeldía y vandalismo, y no recordaba cómo pero acabaron Amy, Tails y Knuckles junto a él, al contarle lo que había pasado, Amy le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla con la mano y le dijo que no se preocupase, que todo saldría bien, tenía que volver para hablar con su hermano.  
-Nosotros te protegeremos.- Sonrió Tails.  
Nic sonrió, se puso en marcha junto a Knuckles y Tails, ellos por delante, dio un último vistazo atrás, sonrió dulcemente a Amy.  
-Eres muy buena conmigo... por eso siempre te he querido... cuando esto acabe me gustaría luchar por ti... pero esta vez sin trampas...- Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.  
A partir de ahí todo se descontroló, los recuerdos de Nic estaban algo confusos, no sabía en qué momento de la discusión con su hermano se había vuelto el aire dificultoso para respirar, no hacían más que gritar, en sus recuerdos sólo figuraba bien claro cuando Shon intentó arrebatarle aquel poder, a pesar de que Nic quería devolverlo a su lugar original, Shon ya no se fiaba de él, declaró que todo el que le ayudase pertenecía a su lado oscuro, y que no iba a permitir que destruyese el mundo con aquel poder. Realmente esa nunca fue la intención de Nic, todo pasó demasiado deprisa como para que su mente lo asimilase, aquello se disparó solo en medio de la discusión, Shon se apartó, pero el rayo lanzado continuó su trayecto, atravesó la tierra desgarrando todo a su paso, dejando sangrar aquella gran herida con ardiente lava tras un leve terremoto.  
-¡Idiota! vas a conseguir que saltemos todos por los aires.- Cargó de nuevo hacia Nic.  
Pero Nic estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse, era difícil pensar hasta qué punto había llegado esa situación, luchando a muerte con su propio hermano, pero no estaba solo, aunque lo habría deseado en ese momento, Knuckles se interpuso, le dijo que parase.  
-No te preocupes, Nic, estoy contigo...- Dijo Knuckles alzando sus puños. -Primero vamos a pararle los pies a nuestro amigo y luego ya solucionaremos lo de la lava...- Knuckles tenía bien claro su misión de proteger su planeta.  
Y mientras Knuckles y Shon luchaban, Tails cogió el amuleto de la mano de Nic, comenzó a examinarlo.  
-Se podría invertir el efecto...- Dijo el pequeño zorro dándole vueltas al aparato. -Aún podemos salvar nuestro planeta.  
Era la primera vez que oía del zorro aquellas palabras de ánimo, a pesar de eso, Nic siguió inmóvil, estaba viendo con sus propios ojos cómo Knuckles empezaba a perder su batalla, no podía creerlo, Knuckles siempre fue el más fuerte para él.  
-Escúchame, esto es importante.- Le llamó la atención Tails.  
-Para... Shon...- Murmuró Nic con expresión triste.  
Tails miró la batalla, dejó caer el amuleto y se interpuso entre Shon y Knuckles, que había caído y le estaba costando trabajo levantarse. Shon se detuvo, parecía muy enfadado:  
-¡Aparta del medio si no quieres recibir tú también!- Shon le hizo un gesto amenazante con el brazo.  
-Por favor...- Tails agachó las orejas. -estoy investigando, puedo ayudarte... tú no eres así.  
Pero Shon no atendía a palabras, siguió caminando firme hasta él, le cogió del cuello y le alzó.  
-¡Tails!- Gritó Knuckles fallándole las fuerzas al tratar de incorporarse.  
-...Shon...- Notaba Tails faltarle el aire.  
-¿Ayudarme? me habéis traicionado... os habéis unido al enemigo... ahora soy yo el que está en el vacío.- Shon apretó más su mano.  
-Pero... él no es...- Decía Tails en un hilillo de voz, haciendo fuerza con sus manos en la de Shon para poder soportar la presión. -...el enemigo... es tu hermano.  
-¡Déjale!- La voz de Nic sonó, pero él no se movió, recogió del suelo el amuleto. -Te daré el amuleto... ellos sólo me protegían para ayudarte, son tus amigos, no los míos, si les haces daño por mí no te lo perdonarás nunca.  
-¡No eres el más indicado para dar sermones!- La voz de Shon sonó tan fuerte que retumbó en la cabeza de Nic.  
Y en cierta forma tenía razón, él no entendía de amistad, nunca había tenido amigos, se había limitado a seguir a los amigos de su hermano, mientras Shon salvaba el mundo él ponía botellas de cristal bajo las ruedas de los coches para que cuando el dueño del coche se fuese explotase la botella, reía viendo al dueño del coche maldiciendo con una rueda pinchada, disfrutaba contándolo luego a Tails y Knuckles, que le miraban de reojo, no les gustaba esa faceta de él, y a Amy menos, que siempre estaba alabando a Shon su condición de héroe, pero esa era la cara que mostraba a todo el mundo Nic, no quería ser la sombra de su hermano, con sus mismas acciones, sus malditas buenas acciones, todos le decían que tenía que ser como su hermano, pero él optó por ser el contrario, de manera que se le recordase por él mismo, no por hacer algo como Shon.  
-Muy bien...- Dijo Shon al recibir el medallón, dejó caer al suelo a Tails. -Y ahora... muéstrame tu poder.  
El amuleto brilló, luego se tornó oscuro, una oscuridad que envolvió a Tails y Knuckles, sin saber lo que era, se creó un vacío, ambos se agarraron la cabeza gritando, luego quedaron tendidos en el suelo desmayados, todo para luego desaparecer, quedando una pequeña luz amarilla y otra color rojo, siendo absorbidas por el amuleto, aquel devorador se había convertido en un devorador de almas.  
-Ahora... querido hermano... contempla el fin que tú mismo has creado, el regreso al vacío...- Shon miró hacia él.  
-Knuckles... Tails...- Alcanzó a murmurar Nic cayendo de rodillas al suelo.  
Apoyó sus manos en el suelo delante de él, no había hecho nada, después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, y aunque le estuviesen protegiendo por salvar a Shon, debió hacer algo, en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él nunca sería un héroe como Shon, lo que hacía que la gente le quisiese no era su poder, sino su corazón, no era un héroe por su fama, sino porque daba lo mejor de sí en cada batalla, entonces lloró, sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo.  
-Es la primera vez que te veo llorar.- Dijo fríamente Shon con la mano en dirección a él, apuntando con el medallón. -Ha llegado tu hora.  
Nic levantó la vista hacia él, si era su destino morir a manos de su hermano "que así sea", pensó, era el momento de perder del todo su alma, dejar que aquel instrumento le devorase como había hecho con sus amigos, con el corazón del planeta, y con el propio corazón de su hermano.  
-¿Te has vuelto malo por mi culpa?- Sollozó Nic. -No sé para qué lo pregunto... es todo culpa mía.  
-¡Cállate!- Le gritó Shon.  
-Déjame decir cómo me siento... si esto es el final...- Bajó la cabeza Nic, notando más lágrimas caer por su rostro. -Ojalá pudiese volver a intentarlo... sería mejor hermano que ahora.  
-¡He dicho que te calles!- Shon dio un paso hacia atrás. -¿No ves que intento matarte?  
Nic alzó la cabeza para mirarle, tenía una mano agarrando la mano del medallón, no sabía si para contenerse o para usar más poder, y siguió mirándole con sus ojos tristes pero ya sin lágrimas.  
-¡Y deja de mirarme así!- La mirada de Shon cambió.  
Era como si estuviese luchando contra sí mismo, volvió a apuntar a Nic con aquel medallón, le temblaban las manos, pero no podía, acabó rindiéndose, bajando la mano, dejando sus brazos colgando, agachando la cabeza, Nic intentó ponerse en pie, pero notó un empujón que le dejó sentado de culo de nuevo.  
-¡Quédate ahí sufriendo hasta que explote el planeta! yo voy a buscar algún sitio alto desde donde pueda contemplarlo mejor...- Sonó la voz de Shon mientras salía corriendo.

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

-El resto ya lo conoces...- Fue lo último que dijo Nic mirándose el brazo metálico.  
El tiempo había pasado veloz en el transcurso de aquella trágica historia, las palabras sonaron solas, una tras otra, sin interrupción, sólo Tete-chin no conocía la historia, era completamente distinta a como se la había contado con anterioridad, había permanecido con la cabeza baja, quería mirarle, pero no podía, normalmente, cuando alguien le contaba algo íntimo, atendía con todos sus sentidos, le comentaba algo, le animaba si era algo difícil de superar, intentaba ayudar en todo lo que estuviese en su mano, pero aquello era demasiado para ella, no era la primera vez que alguien la engañaba, pero a eso nunca se había podido acostumbrar, así que se mantuvo un rato callada, miró la hora, era muy tarde, no había cenado, aunque en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera tenía valor para mirar a nadie a la cara, volvía a sentir en su garganta aquel ahogo, no quería pensar en ello, su cabeza andaba sola recalcando una y otra vez los puntos claves de la historia, se puso en pie, Nic la miró, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada, se giró, quería irse, salir de aquella habitación.  
-¡Espera...!- Nic le cogió el brazo a Tete-chin.  
Pero al intentar levantarse notó el dolor de sus magulladuras y tuvo que volver a sentarse, Sonyc le ayudó a volver a su sitio a pesar de que Nic insistía en ir con Tete-chin.  
-Tete-chin...- Susurró. -No te enfades conmigo.  
Ella seguía de espaldas, sin decir nada, continuó caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Por favor...- La voz de Nic sonó como una plegaria, dulce a la vez. -dime algo.  
-...- Tete-chin ya tenía la mano en el picaporte. -Mañana he de estar en pie a las 6, hablaremos cuando vuelva del trabajo.  
Tras decir eso, salió por la puerta, se quedó un momento fuera, notaba el aire fresco de la noche, en cierta forma agradable, como si la atravesase, entrando en ella hasta sus huesos, saliendo como si fuese una simple tela, cogió aire, abriendo la puerta de la sala, una mano se posó sobre la suya, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.  
-¿Estás bien?- Sonó la voz de Sonic floja, como un susurro, cerca de su oreja.  
-Déjame.- La voz de la muchacha era un gimoteo nervioso.  
Quizás fue algo brusca, pero en ese momento Tete-chin no quería compañía, le había dado un manotazo para quitarse de encima esa mano que tantas veces había buscado con cariño, aún así se quedó en el sitio, su propia alma le gritaba que se quedase con él, quizás fuesen sus sentimientos de fan por su héroe, la necesidad de que la reconfortase como había hecho tantas otras veces.  
-Debí traerme a Amy... ella sabe mejor cómo tratar estas cosas...- Bromeó un poco Sonic.  
Tete-chin rió un poco dentro de su propio gimoteo.  
-No debió mentirme... todo este tiempo...- Gimoteó más fuerte Tete-chin.  
Sonic le acarició la cabeza, ella se echó a llorar, poniendo sus manos delante de su cara, Sonic dio un resoplido, no le gustaba ver a nadie llorar, la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, meciéndola un poco, recordaba que en otra ocasión fue Amy quien hizo eso con él mismo, no quería recordarlo, él era el héroe, tenía que ser fuerte, pero aquella vez no pudo aguantar, tan alegre como era, tan lleno de vida, ahora se avergonzaba de lo que pasó, estuvo un tiempo sin ser capaz de mirar a Amy a la cara, porque ella había visto una faceta de él que nadie más había visto.  
-Escucha,- Sonic le dio la vuelta a Tete-chin. -todos tenemos algo que no queremos que los demás sepan, ni siquiera la gente que más queremos, si lo ocultamos es para que la gente que nos importa no sufra por ello... Nic no quería decírtelo porque te conoce, que te dan mucha rabia estas cosas.  
-Pero... no vale...- Tete-chin apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sonic.  
Lloró de nuevo, Sonic la abrazó fuerte, le daba la sensación de que Tete-chin había entendido lo que quería decir.  
-Sonic...- Comenzó a decir Tete-chin ya sólo con un leve gimoteo.  
-¿Sí? Dime.- Dijo dulce Sonic.  
-Me estás apretando muy fuerte y no puedo respirar.  
Sonic se echó a reír, se separaron, Tete-chin intentó sonreír también, se sentía mejor, le dio un beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias y las buenas noches, no quería llorar más, sabía que eso le dejaría los ojos hinchados, así que se lavó la cara y se fue a dormir.

Toda la noche y toda la mañana de trabajo la uso para encajar aquella historia en su cabeza, empezaba a entenderlo, quizás a entender más de lo que el propio Nic había entendido. Cuando llegó con el Sonikku-chikitín a casa, en la puerta estaba Nic, con aire melancólico, le veía como a sus gatos, esperando siempre su vuelta del trabajo con la esperanza de que les llevase algo extra, pero cuando bajó del coche, ni le saludó, sólo le miró un momento, aparcó el coche y se puso a acariciar a su gata, se quedó agachada con la mano estirada, dejando que la gata se rozase con ella ronroneando, vio a Nic acercarse, pero no se movió, quería irse, aún no estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a él y sus mentiras, sin embargo sus sentimientos la retenían ahí, notando a Nic cada vez más cerca.  
-Eh... Tete-chin... yo...- Comenzó a decir Nic ya a su lado.  
-¿Estás mejor?- Le cortó Tete-chin poniéndose en pie.  
Le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad, serenidad, y quizás aún un poco enfadada, Nic calló un poco, sus miradas estaban cruzadas y se sentía intimidado, agachó un poco la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, pensó que quizás no había sido buena idea ir tan directo a ella, él no tenía esa fuerza.  
-¿Estás enfadada?- Preguntó con un hilillo de voz Nic.  
-¿Tú qué crees?- Tete-chin se apoyó de espaldas al coche, ahora sin mirarle.  
-Sabía que te enfadarías si descubrías que el Evil Sonic que destruyó mi mundo fui yo mismo...- Nic no se movió.  
-¿Uh? ¿eres tonto?- Tete-chin vio la cara de confusión de Nic. -No estoy enfadada por lo que sea que fueses, estoy enfadada porque me mentiste, a mí no hacía falta, no era necesario meterme esa bola que me contaste.  
-¡Pero era un Evil! me divertía buscando pelea, robando en los centros comerciales, todo lo que hiciese falta por ser lo contrario a mi hermano.  
-Eso fue hace tiempo... es como lo del yin y el yan, mostraste tu cara oscura ocultando tu punto de luz... lo importante es que ahora no haces eso.  
-¿Y de qué me sirve?- Nic puso sus manos de golpe en el coche, una a cada lado del cuerpo de Tete-chin, acercándose mucho.  
-Pues por ejemplo para seguir adelante...- Intentó conservar la calma Tete-chin. -Cualquier razón sirve.  
-Una razón...- Nic bajó la cabeza un poco. -Perdí todas mis razones hace mucho, cuando perdí a mi gente en aquel planeta devorado por el vacío... y encima tú no quieres volver conmigo.  
-¡Nic! eso ya lo hemos hablado, no voy a volver con aquellos que me hicieron la vida imposible allá arriba, no confían en mí...- Tete-chin intentó apartarse un poco de él, se le estaba acercando mucho.  
-Pero...- Nic seguía con la cabeza baja, la subió un poco para mirarla a la cara. -ahora mismo tú eres la única razón para seguir.  
Tete-chin sintió como un corto-circuito, aquello no lo entendía bien, se suponía que eran muy buenos amigos, pero nada más, él debía estar con Amy, no con ella, "¿es esto una declaración? no puede ser..." pensó Tete-chin.  
-No digas eso... tú quieres a Amy, no la has olvidado, me lo confesaste una vez... ¿también me mentiste en eso?- Tete-chin giró la cara.  
-No, tú me enseñaste a no olvidar, pero también a seguir adelante, ¿acaso tú no te buscaste a tu novio porque habías tenido un desengaño amoroso? hace mucho que perdí la esperanza de volver a ver a mi Amy...- Nic fijó su mirada en ella.  
-¡Cállate!- Tete-chin se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. -Todo eso ya pasó, yo le quiero, me enamoré de él, da igual cómo empezó todo... ¡eres un hipócrita! de nuevo me mentiste, dijiste que aún tenías esperanzas.  
-¡Tú eres la hipócrita! ¿cómo puedes decir que no importa el cómo empezó?  
-Porque es así, las cosas son como son, aunque empezasen mal, no pasa nada porque ahora están bien...-Tete-chin bajó sus brazos, diciendo en tono más bajo. -No te me acerques tanto, te quiero, pero como amigo.  
-¿Sabes?- Nic se separó un poco. -Eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a alguien que te quiere.  
-Ya vale, Nic, tú no me quieres, no de la manera que crees, no igual que a Amy.  
-¡Pero Amy está muerta! ¡¡No voy a volver a verla nunca!!- Nic notaba las lágrimas en sus ojos, contenidas con toda su fuerza. -Cuando luché contra Shon, sentí a Tails y a Knuckles ayudarme, sus voces, sus ánimos, a pesar de que murieron por mi culpa, estaban ahí, pero a Amy nunca la oigo, está enfadada conmigo por lo que pasó, su espíritu no estará nunca en paz porque cometí el crimen que ella más odiaba, hice daño a mucha gente... nunca me perdonará... no entiende que sin sus palabras no puedo vencer... porque aún...- Nic calló.  
-Aún la quieres, te lo he dicho, intentas refugiarte en nuestra relación porque no puedes soportar el dolor de perderla...- Esta vez fue Tete-chin quien se acercó a él, le abrazó. -Tienes que ser más positivo, todo no es blanco o negro, tú no eres malo, tu hermano creo que tampoco, en el fondo todo el mundo tiene algo de bueno... y no creo que Amy esté enfadada contigo.  
-Tete-chin...- Nic le devolvió el abrazo. -quisiera creerte, quisiera poder creerte... pero ahora te necesito, quiero estar contigo, ¿por qué no quieres tú? siempre me ha dado la sensación de que sentías algo por mí... no quiero abandonar, quiero tener esperanza en esto.  
-No más, Nic, no más...- Le cortó Tete-chin. -Las cosas no son nunca lo que parecen.- Estuvo un momento en silencio, luego recitó como hizo una vez su maestro. -"La gente tiene que estar junta porque se quiere, no porque se necesita..."

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Sonyc le dio un suave empujón a Simón, apartándole:  
-He dicho que no.  
-¡¿Pero por qué?! yo también quiero mirar, no es justo que todo lo veáis tú y Sonic...- Se quejó Simón.  
-Parece que ya vuelven...- Sonic estaba asomado de rodillas en la terraza.  
Sonic corrió y saltó por el otro lado de la terraza, dando un par de volteretas y aterrizando al lado del porche.  
-Vamos con Nic, puede que ahora nos necesite...- Dijo Sonyc a Simón.  
Tete-chin caminó sola hasta la puerta de la casa, vio a Sonic aterrizando cerca, se giró hacia él.  
-Hola...- Saludó la chica sin mucho ánimo.  
-¿Habéis arreglado las cosas?- Se precipitó Sonic hacia ella.  
-Uh... bueno, le he dejado claro que... no sé si lo he dejado claro, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero al final casi ha hablado más él que yo.  
-Je... que raro, normalmente eres tú hablando en andaluz super rápido que no hay Diox que te entienda.. a veces eres peor que Amy..- Bromeó Sonic.  
Tete-chin rió, necesitaba tanto reír, se le quedó un momento mirando, sonriendo, "mi héroe..." pensó Tete-chin para sus adentros, se cogió las manos a su espalda, ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, dio un par de pasitos hasta él.  
-Soooniiic...- Canturreó la chica erizo.  
Sonic se retiró un poco, no le hacía gracia que juguetease con él, aunque tampoco le desagradaba, simplemente se quedó quieto cuando Tete-chin se puso a dibujar circulitos con un dedo en su tórax.  
-¿Me puedes hacer un favorcito?- Tete-chin ahora no le miraba, estaba tonteando.  
-Uh... malo cuando te pones así... a ver qué vas a pedirme... que la última vez acabamos Shadow, Knuckles y yo recubiertos de chocolate contigo, Noa y Persi hambrientas.  
-Jejeje... no es eso... al menos hoy no... ¿Me puedes llevar con Amy "mu-rápido"?- Tete-chin dijo "mu-rápido" muy deprisa.  
-¿Yo? ve con tu coche, que te has pensado que soy un taxi...- Sonic le cogió la mano a Tete-chin para que se estuviese quieta.  
-Es que...- Tete-chin puso su otra mano en la de Sonic, mirando un poco hacia atrás. -No quiero que ellos lo sepan... si cojo mi coche se darán cuenta en seguida.  
-A saber lo que se te ha ocurrido ahora...- Sonic no se soltó de las manos de Tete-chin, se las quedó mirando un momento. -Está bien... si me lo pides así.  
-¡Gracias!- Tete-chin se le enganchó del cuello.  
-¡Ahhh, estate quieta!- Sonic intentaba liberarse del achuchón.  
Decidió echarle una mano en aquel asunto, no le había preguntado, sabía que ella se lo contaría tarde o temprano, así que la agarró de la cintura y salió corriendo, fuera del alcance de las vistas de los viajeros de dimensiones.

Nic estaba sentado sobre el capó del coche, cabizbajo, sentía su propio mundo interior destruirse, no había logrado nada de lo que quería, nunca lo había logrado, ni proteger a los que quería, ni conseguir a la chica, se comenzaba a sentir solo de verdad, tan solo, tan... vacío.  
-¿Qué tal fue?- Se precipitó Simón saltando a su cuello.  
Por la embestida, Nic cayó hacia atrás, se volvió a sentar con Simón detrás suya dando empujones aún enganchado a su cuello, preguntando sin parar, eso hizo saltar una chispa en el interior de Nic, algo cálido que se hizo mayor cuando Sonyc se puso a tirar de Simón para que le dejase en paz.  
-¿Cómo quieres que diga algo si no paras de agitarle?- Sonyc cargó con Simón.  
-¡Es que quiero saber si ya vuelven a ser amigos! Nic... te ha perdonado, ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué? ah, no sé... no me ha dicho nada como "te perdono"- Nic hizo memoria.  
-Pero mira que eres despistado, tienes la cabeza en las nubes siempre, a ver cuándo la sientas...- Se puso Sonyc la mano en la cara.  
-Ay, no me digas eso... pero creo que no está tan enfadada, me ha estado dando ánimos, otra vez el discursito de que no pierda la esperanza y todo eso...- Nic imitó de forma graciosa a Tete-chin.  
-Jaja, ¿y de lo otro?- Rió Simón.  
-¿Qué otro?- Nic le miró con gesto extraño.  
-Sí, eso, que si le has dicho algo de tus sentimientos...- Simón se puso en plan romántico.  
-Mm... bueno... sí...- Titubeó Nic.  
-¡Bien! ¡Fantástico!- Se puso a dar saltitos Simón.  
-¡Para!- Sonyc le agarró del hombro para que se estuviese quieto. -¿No lo entiendes?  
Sonyc miró la cara de Nic, Simón hizo lo mismo, sí, lo entendía, no era para alegrarse, así que se encogió de hombros, sentía haber provocado aquello, a veces era un poco bocazas y decía las cosas sin pensar.  
-¿A qué vienen esas caras?- Cambió su expresión Nic. -Me ha dicho que me quiere mucho como amigo, ya quisieran muchos oír algo así, ¿no veis todo lo que está haciendo por mí? eso no se hace por cualquiera.  
Sonyc y Simón sonrieron, se miraron el uno al otro y gritaron a la vez "a por él" haciéndole cosquillas a Nic.

Fuera hacía calor, pero de todas formas no había nada más relajante que una ducha de agua caliente. Sonó una respiración relajada, luego un suspiro, Amy abrió los ojos dejando caer las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo, resbalando por sus curvas, como si la purificase, como si el agua arrastrase todo el dolor que ocultaba en su corazón, todas sus lágrimas de no ser más que una, aún así sonreía, no estaba sola del todo, a pesar de sus dudas sabía que sus amigos la querían, no paraba de repetírselo Tete-chin todo el rato, de todas formas no iba a rendirse nunca, Sonic y ella se casarían algún día, soñó despierta con ese día y por eso no oyó el timbre. La puerta la abrió Cream acompañada de Cheese:  
-¡Hola, Tete-san! ¡Sonikku-sama!- Hizo una reverencia emocionada la conejita.  
-¡Chao!- Dijo Cheese.  
-¡Hola!- Tete-chin le acarició la cabeza. -¿Está Amy?  
-Sí, sí, pasad, ahora la aviso...- Cream les dejó entrar, cerró la puerta a su espalda, se dirigió a Sonic. -¿Preparo el sofá? ¿te quedas a dormir hoy también?  
-No, no, es sólo visita... fue Tete-chin.- Sonic la señaló un poco encogido de hombros.  
-Así que el "ericito" ha estado pasando las noches aquí...- Tete-chin rió mirándole de reojo.  
Cream salió corriendo a buscar a Amy.  
-No es lo que te imaginas, tú y tu mente perversa...- Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
-Se dice "mente pervertida" es lo que dice Ari... además, ¿cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?- Tete-chin le picó con un dedo en el brazo.  
-Porque lo llevas escrito en la cara, ni se te ocurra escribir un hentai con esto.  
-¿Yo? ¿Escribir hentai?- Se hizo la inocente.  
Cream llegó corriendo, estirando del brazo de Amy.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Amy se soltó.  
No se había dado cuenta de las visitas, se recolocó la toalla que llevaba en el cuerpo, aún estaba mojada, no la había dejado terminar de secarse, miró al frente, Sonic giró la cara algo nervioso.  
-Hola, Amy.- Sonrió Tete-chin. -Parece que te pillamos en mal momento.  
Amy se puso muy colorada, contra más intentaba taparse, más le parecía que se le resbalaba la toalla.  
-Eh, hola chicos... yo... ¡Cream! no me dijiste que tuviésemos visita...- Medio tartamudeó Amy.  
-Es que así la sorpresa es más grande, ¿estás contenta?- Cream puso cara de hero chao.  
-Uhhh... no me puedo enfadar con ella.- Amy se puso la mano delante de la cara.  
-¡Oh! qué mona, ven Cream, posa que te haga fotos con el móvil...- A Tete-chin se le iluminaron los ojos, siempre decía que no le gustaban los niños, pero si alguno le caía en gracia se ponía muy tonta.  
Cream la miró de reojo negando con la cabeza.  
-¡Tete-chin! vamos a lo que vamos...- Intentó mirarlas Sonic, aún ruborizado, y más cuando miraba a Amy. -Y por favor, vístete, que uno no es de piedra.  
-Es verdad, yo venía a pedirte un favor, Amy.- Dijo Tete-chin un poco más seria.  
Ya vestida, Amy se sentó junto a ellos, Cream trajo refrescos y se puso a servirlos, Cheese ya estaba medio dormido sobre la cabeza de Sonic, y Tete-chin le estaba haciendo fotos.  
-¿Bien? ¿Qué quieres pedirme?- Dijo Amy rompiendo el hielo.  
-Sí, mira, aún tienes una Time Stone, ¿verdad?- Tete-chin le dio un sorbo a su coca-cola.  
-Claro, ¿qué has pensado?- Amy sacó su Time Stone verde, la miró un momento, luego miró a Tete-chin.  
-Es algo que llevo en mente desde hace algún tiempo...- Tete-chin sacó su Space Stone verde. -Desde hace tiempo, siento que mi piedra me trasmite algo, como si se intentasen poner en contacto conmigo a través de las joyas, puedo sentir la energía de todas las Amys de las otras dimensiones. En teoría, sólo Amy tendría que poder tener sueños premonitorios, pero ¡yo también tengo a veces! las Time Stones y las Space Stones están relacionadas entre ellas.  
-Porque formaban parte de una misma piedra...- Le cortó Sonic.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le miró extrañada Tete-chin.  
-Me lo contó Nic, la historia de la Spacetime Stone.  
-Ya veo...- Giró la mirada Tete-chin.  
-Pero ¿qué pretendes?- Amy le llamó la atención.  
-Nic me contó toda la verdad de su mundo.- Explicó a Amy parte de la historia. -Hay que hacer algo para detener esto, de lo contrario Shon seguirá destruyendo a diestro y siniestro, y Nic...- Paró un momento. -Se merece un poco de paz, se lo ha currado mucho.  
-Tete-chin, no te involucres en esto.- Le dijo Sonic bastante serio. -Son peleas entre hermanos.  
-No, Sonic, no son sólo peleas de hermanos, está en juego las dimensiones, ya le has visto, Nic se habría dejado matar con tal de que todo acabase.- Se cruzó de brazos Tete-chin.  
-Yo no creo que sea eso, no puedes leer en su mente, así que no finjas que le entiendes.- Sonic negó con la cabeza un par de veces.  
-Pero tengo que hacer algo, Shon parecía triste cuando recordó lo que había pasado, y por lo que me contó Nic, Amy podría detenerle... la funda de su katana...- Recordó Tete-chin un ova de Rurouni Kenshin.  
-Así que es eso lo que quieres de mí...- Interrumpió Amy, prefería esperar a otro momento para que le explicase esa historia. -Quieres hacer un viaje en el espacio/tiempo.  
-Un gran viaje al profundo espacio/tiempo...- Repitió Tete-chin tras ella.  
-¡Ni hablar!- Sonic se puso en pie. -Es demasiado arriesgado para ti, no tienes ni el suficiente poder ni todas las piedras.  
-Sonic,- Tete-chin le cogió la mano y le volvió a sentar. -no te preocupes, ya pude usar el Space Control sólo con una piedra, y ahora tengo más.- Sacó la Space Stone azul claro. -¿Crees que Sonyc y Simón se han quedado aquí a esperar que viniesen los Evils? Tenían que ir tras ellos, pero se han quedado para vigilar la Space Stone que me llevé cuando fui a buscar a Nic.  
-¿Has robado esa joya? pasas demasiado tiempo con Rouge.- Dijo Amy.  
-No la he robado, es mía, ellos me la quitaron, el "Super" opinaba que era demasiado poder y demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona...- Se cruzó de brazos Tete-chin.  
-Entonces está tu Space Stone verde, la azul claro que has traído, la azul oscuro que tiene Shon...- Comenzó a contar Sonic.  
-La amarilla que le regalé a Nic...- Contó Tete-chin también.  
-¿Se la diste a Nic?- Amy levantó una ceja.  
-Pensé que él la necesitaría... esos colores... verde, azul claro, azul oscuro, amarillo... esperanza, serenidad, vacío, amistad... cada piedra me desprende un sentimiento diferente.  
-Aún así, tú no eres chica de acción, eres la que se queda detrás recogiendo todo lo que pasa en tus documentos, eres la que hace la foto que nunca sale en ella.- Sonic giró la cara.  
-Todo irá bien.- Amy se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Sonic. -Iré con ella y la protegeré.  
-¡No, Emi!- Saltó Sonic en un impulso, poniendo su mano sobre la de Amy, apretando fuerte sobre su hombro, girándose de golpe hacia ella. -¡Es muy peligroso! ni siquiera sabéis si se puede hacer eso.  
Tete-chin quería decir que sí se podía hacer, pero prefirió esperar un poco, se habían quedado en silencio, Sonic y Amy con las miradas fijas perdidas en los ojos del otro, le gustaba verles así, hacían una pareja tan bonita, aunque le gustaría que Sonic dejase ir más sus sentimientos, supuso que en el fondo todo el mundo era un poco hipócrita, diciendo seguir sus creencias al máximo pero ocultando lo que no hacía por miedo.  
-Sonikku-sama, deja que vaya Amy, Tete-chin es pacifista como yo y le será difícil volver...- Interrumpió Cream.  
Sonic quitó su mano de la de Amy, luego rió:  
-Vaya grupo de pacifistas... venga, vale, id, pero andad con cuidado...- Sonic se apoyó en el sofá dejando sus brazos colgando por detrás.  
-Síiiii, iremos con mucho cuidado.- Sonrió Amy con cara de niña buena.  
-Toma, don canalizador perfecto de energía,- Tete-chin le dio a Sonic la Space Stone azul claro. -tú nos harás de conexión entre esta dimensión y la otra, así cuando volvamos apareceremos aquí.- Miró a Amy. -Vamos, te explico, hay que usar primero tu Time Stone, si uso primero la Space Stone apareceríamos en el vacío que quedó de su mundo.  
-Entiendo, pero ¿cómo sabré a que época debemos ir?- Preguntó Amy con la piedra del tiempo en frente de ella.  
-Mira, ¿lo sientes?- Tete-chin puso la suya al lado de la de Amy, cogiéndose de las manos libres. -ya te dije que era como si me estuviesen mandando un mensaje.  
-Sí... ya lo noto... bien, aquí vamos...- Amy le echó un último vistazo a Sonic, sonriendo.  
Las dos chicas desaparecieron envueltas en un brillo verde.  
-Espero que todo vaya bien.- Suspiró Cream.  
-¡Claro que sí! No pongas esa cara, volverán...- Le sonrió Sonic, luego hizo un par de payasadas que hicieron reír a Cream.

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

La luz brillaba intensa a esas horas del día, reflejaban los rayos del sol en el pequeño riachuelo, todo parecía en calma, una suave brisa llegó de forma inesperada, el agua comenzó a dibujar círculos, ondas que se expandían, y en un reflejo verde aparecieron Tete-chin y Amy, cayendo al agua.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Tete-chin! tienes que practicar más el aterrizaje...- Gritó Amy saliendo del agua.  
-¡Estamos vivas!- Gritó jubilosa Tete-chin.  
-¡Pues claro! dijiste que se podía hacer...- Salió del agua Amy con cara de hastío.  
-Es que sabía la teórica... pero nunca lo había probado...- Se limpió las gafas Tete-chin saliendo del agua también.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que lo has hecho sin saber si sobreviviríamos?- Amy se quedó helada, cogió a Tete-chin de las solapas y la traqueteó.  
-Hay que tener fe... eso es todo.- Se soltó y se quedó cruzada de brazos Tete-chin.  
Amy le dio un capón:  
-¡Estás loca! y lo peor, ¡mira mi vestido! estoy chorreando.  
-Venga, venga, un poco de agua no te matará.  
Mirándola de reojo, Amy le dio un empujón y la tiró de nuevo al río:  
-A ver si se te refrescan las ideas.  
-Ahhh... eres tonta... so pija.  
-Hortera.  
Y las dos se echaron a reír. Prosiguieron el camino, Tete-chin llevaba en su mano la Space Stone a modo radar, era la primera vez que la usaba de aquella manera, pero sus sueños cada día se hacían más intensos, la sensación de que la llamaba algo, alguien, las visiones del pasado, no lo entendía, nunca le había echado mucha cuenta a todo aquello, era de esas personas que decían "yo no he pedido tener este poder", lo aceptaba, pero a la vez no lo quería, si no podía ayudar a nadie con él no quería saber nada de sus visiones, ya lo había intentado en el pasado, cuando era niña, tuvo una visión, avisó, pero nadie la creyó, nadie le hizo caso, y su visión se cumplió, era pequeña y aquello la marcó mucho, pero ahora era distinto, veía que con aquello podía hacer cosas buenas, si pudiese al menos apaciguar el corazón de Nic, con eso ya sería suficiente, ya habría valido la pena el riesgo, pero primero tenía que encontrar a esa Amy, al punto de inicio de las llamadas a su Space Stone.  
-Oye...- Comenzó Amy mientras caminaban, tras oír la historia de Nic que le había contado Tete-chin.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Tete-chin seguía buscando el camino.  
-Todo esto que haces, es un poco repentino.  
-Es que hasta ayer no supe toda la historia, ya te lo he dicho, es mejor que les detenga ahora antes de que se hagan daño de verdad...- Tete-chin miró hacia arriba.  
-No lo digo sólo por eso, se podrían buscar alternativas, sin embargo estás buscando a esa Amy, la estás buscando para Nic, no para Shon.- Amy consiguió con sus palabras que Tete-chin se parase y se girase hacia ella.  
-¿Qué estás suponiendo?  
-Esto podrías hacerlo con él, Nic te ayudaría a buscarla encantado, sin embargo parece que has huido de él, te has vuelto a refugiar en Sonikku.  
-¡Anda ya!- Giró de un lado a otro la cara Tete-chin. -No digas tonterías, le estás dando un tono que no es, no quería que Nic lo supiese porque seguramente no me habría dejado hacerlo.  
-¿Y por qué no? si tanto dices que quería a esa chica ¿por qué no intentarlo?  
-Porque no tiene esperanzas, en eso también me ha estado engañando.- Tete-chin siguió andando dejando a Amy detrás.  
-¡Eso no es motivo!- Amy corrió un poco para alcanzarla. -¿Qué pasa con él? ¿estás enfadada por haberte mentido?  
-¡Que no!- Gritó Tete-chin. -¡Estoy harta de todo esto, siempre igual "¿estás enfadada?"! todo el mundo piensa que sabe cómo me siento, a mí los enfados me duran muy poco, son los demás que no hacen más que recordármelo.  
-¿Lo ves? ahora te has enfadado.- Amy se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Y quién tiene la culpa? Es que a veces me sacas de quicio.- Tete-chin apretó los puños.  
-Tú sola te sacas de quicio, porque quieres aparentar que todo va bien, finges que no te pasa nada hasta que explotas y se lo cuentas a todo el mundo, te conozco, y ahora mismo estás rabiosa.- La sermoneó Amy.  
-Ah, claro, habló la lista, la que tiene tanto temperamento que siempre hace salir corriendo a Sonic.  
-¡¿Lo ves?! estás rabiando por algo.  
-¡¡¡Que te calles!!!- Gritó Tete-chin cortando las palabras de Amy. -¿Quieres saber que me pasa? ¿eh? Pues lo de siempre, que soy una idiota, quiero controlarlo todo y no puedo, y siempre me pasa lo mismo... odio que me digan "ya te lo dije"  
-¿Qué te pasó?- Amy le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-¡Que el tonto de Nic me dijo que me quería!- Tete-chin le giró la cara. -Mira que fuiste tú la que me avisaste, y ahora va y ocurre, se está enamorando de mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderle.  
-¿Eso es lo que te da tanta rabia? sabes que te apoyo, no te diré "ya te lo dije.  
-No es sólo eso... si es que siempre me pasa igual, yo antes iba muy de culo por él, me gustaba mucho, pero le di por imposible porque somos de distintas dimensiones, y ahora me dice esto, como piensa que no verá nunca a su Amy, ahora es cuando prueba suerte conmigo, ¡pues yo no soy segundo plato de nadie!  
-Pero Tete-chin, esa no es la cuestión, no creo que esté probando suerte, el problema es si a ti te sigue gustando.  
-Pues eso, ya no le veo como algo más, ahora sólo sé verle de amigo, lo que siento por él es una gran simpatía, amistad, no es como antes, no es como lo que siento por mi novio.  
-¿Se lo has dicho?- Amy notó a Tete-chin más relajada.  
-Sí, pero no creo que esté enamorado de mí realmente, él sigue queriendo a su Amy, lo que pasa es que estamos muy unidos y se refugia en mí para no sufrir por ella, lo mismo que hago yo con Sonic cuando mi novio tiene que irse.  
-Te entiendo... mira que todos siempre te están pinchando con lo de tu novio, que siempre está fuera y todo eso, pero sé cómo te sientes, también me duele cuando Sonic se va y me deja atrás, al menos el tuyo te quiere muchísimo y hace todo lo posible por tenerte contenta...- Amy bajó la cabeza.  
-Bueno... a su manera, a veces también me pone de los nervios... es un pulpo... además, Sonic también te quiere, pero es como yo, no es de los que se casan, necesita ser libre y vivir a su manera, y tú estás loca...- Tete-chin le dio un capón y salió corriendo. -¡Date prisa que estamos llegando!

En un gran claro del bosque había un pequeño pueblo, los caminos lo indicaban bien pero era de difícil acceso, eran rurales llenos de piedras y baches.  
-¿Te ayudo con la leña?- Preguntó un gato grande naranja.  
-No hace falta, vuelve dentro con los demás, enseguida estoy con vosotros.- Respondió una chica erizo rosada.  
En ese momento llegaron Tete-chin y Amy.  
-Sigo opinando que debimos girar a la derecha.- Se cruzó de brazos Amy.  
-Oh, venga, que soy yo la que dirige.  
-¡Pero si no tienes sentido de la orientación!- Amy miró hacia la chica que recogía leña. -Pues hemos llegado.  
Tete-chin la miró, pero no era igual que Amy, llevaba todo el pelo peinado para atrás, agarrado de forma que no se le viese el flequillo, sólo una punta se escapaba, aparentaba bastante más mayor que Amy, sí que era de cuerpo rosado y ojos verdes, pero había que asegurarse, así que se acercaron.  
-Oiga, perdone...- Comenzó Tete-chin.  
La chica vio la piedra brillante en la mano de Tete-chin, fue una reacción sobresaltada, tiró toda la leña que llevaba en brazos y cogió un palo largo que tenía cerca.  
-¡Atrás, apartaos!- Gritó la muchacha.  
-Ey, ey, tranquila...- Dijo Tete-chin echándose atrás. -Venimos en son de paz.  
-¿Te has pensado que son indios o qué?- Rió Amy.  
-Deja esa piedra en el suelo y da dos pasos hacia atrás, despacio.- Ordenó la chica.  
-De eso nada, mira, deja que te explique, estamos buscando...- Comenzó Tete-chin dando un paso adelante.  
Pero no parecía atender a razones, lanzó un ataque con el palo, Tete-chin pensó para sí misma "es como un bo, es como un bo... ¿qué había que hacer en esta técnica?" y como solía hacer normalmente, le salió la técnica defensiva sin pensarla, esquivó el golpe y le arrebató el arma.  
-Escucha un poco, plis.- Insistió Tete-chin.  
Y sin escucharla aún se puso a gritar, rápidamente de la casa salieron sus "amigos", el gato naranja grande, una ardilla macho marrón claro y un conejo joven color rojo, poniéndose delante de ella, Tete-chin dio dos pasos atrás.  
-Em...- Se dirigió a Amy. -Todos tuyos.  
-¿Quéee?  
-¿Tú no ibas a protegerme? ahora sería conveniente salir por patas... pero hay que sacar las cosas en claro, no les hagas mucho daño.- Tete-chin se puso tras Amy.  
-Chicas... ¿se puede saber qué hacéis?- Interrumpió la ardilla.  
-¿Uh?- Se asomó Tete-chin tras Amy. -Nosotras queríamos hablar con "Amy.  
-¡Así que fuera del medio!- Amy sacó su martillo.  
-¿Quién?- Comenzó la ardilla.  
Pero no pudo continuar, Amy ya había esquivado al conejo y le había atizado un martillazo que rebotó por todo el pueblo.  
-¡Ayuda un poco!- Se giró Amy hacia Tete-chin.  
-Esto...- Tete-chin miró al gato que corría hacia ella. -Sí, claro, pa mí el más grande.  
En cuanto llegó el gato a su altura, le hizo una técnica y lo tiró al suelo, se puso a rascarle bajo la barbilla, cosa que hizo ronronear al gato, medio adormecido, con las orejas agachadas.  
-Gatito, gatito...- Decía Tete-chin sonriendo. -No me gusta la violencia.  
-¡Parad! un momento...- Interrumpió la chica. -Oye, tú, deja al gato y escucha.- El conejo cayó en su último rebote a su lado.  
-Por fin dispuesta a hablar, ¿eh?- Tete-chin se puso en pie.  
-Soy yo la que va a preguntar...- Comenzó colocándose el pelo.  
-Sin mandar...- Tete-chin cogió de la cintura a Amy y la alzó ante ella. -que estoy armada.  
-Teteeee, poca broma conmigo...- Amy agitó su martillo de un lado a otro.  
-Bueno...- La chica agachó un poco la cabeza. -Antes ¿qué me has llamado? ¿Amy?  
-Sí, eres Amy ¿verdad?- Tete-chin miró a un lado y a otro esperando no equivocarse.  
-No,- Se adelantó el chico ardilla. -ella es Rossy.  
-Tranquilo,- Le puso la chica la mano en el hombro. -dicen la verdad, hace mucho yo me llamaba así.  
Tete-chin y Amy se pusieron a dar saltitos de alegría cogidas de las manos.  
-¡Vivaaa, a la primera!- Dijeron a la par.  
-Pero Rossy...- Dijo el conejo al levantarse del suelo.  
-Chicos, voy dentro a hablar con estas chicas, dejadnos un momento a solas... no pasa nada...- Sonrió la muchacha.  
-No puedes ir con ellas, sabes que te están buscando por tus Time Stones... quien sabe si es una trampa.- Habló demasiado el gato.  
-Time Stones... así que es así como se hizo la conexión... lo sabía.- Pensó en voz alta Tete-chin.  
-Entremos.- Finalizó la chica.  
La siguieron, era una cabaña de madera, muy "rústica", típica de campo, se sentaron a una mesa, esperando a que la muchacha trajese "algo", era una mochila.  
-Vaya, pensé que nos iba a dar de comer...- Dijo Tete-chin.  
-¿Desde cuando piensas con el estómago?- La miró de reojo Amy.  
-Desde que no he tomado nada desde el desayuno.- Le puso morros Tete-chin.  
-Tú estás tonta, ¿por qué no comes? ¿mal de amores?- Amy puso un tono irónico impropio de ella, influencias de Rouge.  
-Tonta tú, no he tenido tiempo, salí corriendo del curro y luego estuve muy ocupada...- Se oyó al estómago de Tete-chin gruñir.  
-Jaja,- Rió simpática la muchacha dejando sobre la mesa galletas que empezó a devorar Tete-chin. -siento haberos dado mala impresión antes, cuando vi esa Space Stone me asusté, aquí hay un tipo que tiene una y no para de molestar.  
-¿Una Space Stone? imposible...- Tete-chin negó con la cabeza, cogiendo más galletas.  
-Créeme, además, mira...- Sacó de la mochila muchas piedras brillantes.  
-A ver...- Amy las contó. -¿Siete Time Stones y una Space Stone blanca? Tete-chin, qué cutres somos... no tenemos ni la mitad.  
-La pureza...- Tete-chin la miró. -Entonces sí que eres Amy.  
-Sí, pero ya no me llamo así, al menos aquí no.  
-Bien, ahora volvamos, Sonic estará desesperado preocupado por mí...- Amy suspiró.  
-¿Volver a dónde?- La otra Amy se puso en pie. -En este mundo hubo una catástrofe... huí al pasado sin darme cuenta siquiera, encontré esta piedra y me explicaron la leyenda de las Space Stones, de la existencia de otros mundos, sabía que algún día vendrían a por la piedra... pero.  
-Escucha, tienes que venir con nosotras, debes evitar que ocurra otra catástrofe... tienes que detener a Shon...- Tete-chin se puso seria, sabía que eso no sería fácil para ella.  
-¿Shon?- Se volvió a sentar. -¿Está... vivo?  
-Sí, y Nic también,- Se puso Amy en pie. -te está esperando y todo eso, ¿nos vamos ya? quiero ver a mi Sonikku.  
-Todo a su tiempo, Amy.- Dijo Tete-chin serena.  
-¿Amy?- Repitió la chica.  
-Sí, es la Amy de otro mundo.  
Amy hizo un giro sobre sí misma y saludó.  
-Ah... la Amy de tu mundo.  
-No, yo soy de otro sitio.- Rectificó Tete-chin.  
-Entonces tú también eres una Amy.  
-Que no, yo soy yo de mi mundo...- Tete-chin odiaba tener que explicarlo todo al pie de la letra.  
-Bueno... pero no puedo irme... llevo años viviendo aquí con esta gente, ¿cómo voy a irme así? prometí ayudarles con el tipo que tiene la otra Space Stone.  
-¿La otra?- Preguntó Amy.  
-El vacío...- Murmuró Tete-chin. -No puede ser... la tiene Shon... las Space Stones no se clonan.  
Salieron fuera de la casa, siguiendo a Tete-chin, que había salido corriendo sin decir nada más, ahí había un gran oso gris, era enorme, rugía con tal fuerza que retumbaba todo, hasta el aire se volvía inestable.  
-¿Dónde está la chica?- Gritó el oso furioso.  
-Vas listo si piensas que te la daremos así como así...- Se le encaró el chico ardilla.  
El gato le saltó a la espalda arañándole.  
-Amy...- Tete-chin miró a su joven amiga.  
-Todo saldrá bien.- Dijeron Tete-chin y Amy a la vez alzando sus piedras verdes.  
"Esperanza" significaba ese color, les echaron una mano a los amigos de la Amy de ese mundo, pero el oso parecía crecer en poder contra más le atacaban.  
-Tengo una idea...- Tete-chin le cogió de la mano la Space Stone blanca.  
La alzó en dirección al oso, éste se quedó quieto, de nuevo lanzó otro rugido, creando una bola de energía que lanzó contra Tete-chin, pero Amy le dio un martillazo como si fuese una bola de beisbol, se sonrieron, siguieron un poco más, el oso comenzó a brillar azul oscuro, tosió y escupió una joya de aquel mismo color.  
-Je... lo imaginaba, la Space Stone del vacío...- Sonrió Tete-chin.  
El oso, medio atontado, no recordaba qué hacía ahí, su expresión cambió, ahora parecía bueno, aquello era una gran victoria, así que Tete-chin se dispuso a recoger la piedra del vacío, pero ésta en cuanto se acercó brilló de nuevo, se alejó de ella, y como si quisiese atacarla salió disparada pasando por su lado, "¿me rechazas? ¿por qué?" No entendió Tete-chin pensando para sus adentros eso, le había hecho un leve rasguño en la cara, un corte limpio que a penas sangraba, la vio girar sobre sí misma, saliendo disparada de nuevo enterrándose en el suelo.  
-¡Tete-chin! ¿estás bien? la joya se va...- Amy intentó atraparla.  
-Déjala... las Space Stones no se clonan... por eso ha huido de mí... no puedo llevarla conmigo porque esta piedra es la que años después encuentra Nic...- Explicó Tete-chin limpiándose la sangre con la mano, ahora lo entendía mejor.  
-Ah, bueno... pues bien, hermana mayor...- Bromeó Amy mirando hacia la chica. -Ahora podemos irnos.  
-Pero...- Miró a sus amigos tras ella.  
-Ve.- Sonrió el chico ardilla. -Desde el día que llegaste sabía que cualquier día te irías.  
-Chicos... nunca os olvidaré... los siento.  
-¡Cuídate!- Dijeron a la par el gato y el conejo.  
Un último vistazo atrás, sólo uno más, con su mano en el centro de su corazón, dejando atrás a sus amigos, a los que habían estado con ella durante todos aquellos años, le cayó una lágrima al pensar que no les iba a volver a ver, su mundo explotaría dentro de 100 años, ellos ni se enterarían, pero era horrible pensar en lo que iba a pasar.  
-¿Lista?- Dijo Tete-chin triste también.  
-Espera...- Amy miró atrás también. -No es justo... ¿no podemos hacer nada?  
-...Me gustaría, pero no puedo cambiar el destino.  
-¿Y ahora no lo estamos cambiando?- Amy apretó los brazos de Tete-chin con sus manos.  
-Debía estar escrito que esto pasaría... hasta esta Amy lo dijo, sabía que alguien vendría a buscarla.  
-¡Pero no es justo!- Amy la traqueteó.  
-No pasa nada...- La otra Amy le acarició la cabeza. -Sé que tendrán una vida larga y feliz, y aunque me dé un poco de miedo, tengo que ayudar a Shon... y a Nic... no sé que fue lo que pasó después de que Nic se fuese a enfrentarse a su hermano.  
-Te lo contaremos por el camino, ahora vamos.- Tete-chin sonrió.  
La nueva Amy se unió a ellas, sacando su Time Stone verde, se cogieron de las manos y dejaron que aquella luz de esperanza las envolviese a las tres.

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Una partida más, aquello no era posible, de acuerdo que Sonic no se pasaba el día frente a los videojuegos, pero que Cream se pasase la fase con más agilidad que él le estaba destrozando, sólo era una cría, pero ahí estaba, sonriente, sin entender que hería el orgullo de Sonic, dejó el mando medio tirado y se echó hacia atrás.  
-Ya no quiero jugar.- Dijo de forma infantil Sonic.  
-Sonikku-sama... si aún nos faltan tres fases.  
-¡Ahhh! pásalas tú.  
Detrás de él notó la energía de cuando se fueron las chicas, se giró un poco, cayeron las tres al suelo.  
-¡Tete-chin! ¡el aterrizaje!  
-Ya lo sé...- Se levantó Tete-chin sacudiéndose.  
-¿No ves que mi querido Sonikku estará preocupadísimo por mí? Esperando en un rincón... a saber cuántas horas han pasado desde que nos fuimos...- Amy se imaginó a un Sonic desesperado por verla.  
-20 minutos en este mundo... yo no veo a Sonic muy preocupado...- Miró Tete-chin.  
Ahí estaba Sonic, ya sin mirarlas, riendo a carcajadas porque Cream había perdido una vida.  
-A veces es muy crío... Sonikku-sama...- Cream bajó la cabeza.  
-¡Sonikkuuu!- Gritó Amy. -¿Es que no ves que estamos sanas y salvas? Casi que no lo conseguimos, y era difícil volver, ya fue difícil la ida solas nosotras dos, que ahora trayendo a la nueva era más peso y.  
-Amy... no ha sido así...- Tete-chin suspiró.  
-¿Nueva?- Sonic se giró con curiosidad.  
-Uh... ¿cómo te llamamos? aquí ya tenemos una Amy...- Pensó Tete-chin.  
-Puedes llamadme por el nombre completo, Emily.- Sonrió la muchacha.  
-¡Joder! menuda chica...- Sonic se apoyó con las manos en el sofá, se resbaló y cayó al suelo ante ellas.  
Se levantó e hizo una pose "chula.  
-Ejem... Soy Sonic The Hedgehog...- Sonrió como una estrella de Hollywood.  
-Sonikku...- Amy sacó el martillo.  
Emily reía viéndoles hacer los tontos.  
-No les hagas caso, son adolescentes...- Rió Tete-chin. -¿Qué edad tienes tú?  
-19 años, uh... dijiste que Nic ahora tiene 21... debe haber cambiado muchísimo... a lo mejor no le reconozco.  
-La verdad es que ha cambiado mucho, no físicamente, en eso tan sólo ha echado más cuerpo, jeje, no sé cómo sería exactamente antes, pero ahora es un chico encantador, es muy bueno, se preocupa por los demás muchísimo, es un héroe.  
-Ya veo que ha hecho buenas amistades.- Sonrió Emily.  
-Y esto es sólo el comienzo...- Tete-chin calló un momento. -¿Qué opinas de lo que te he contado de Shon?  
-Me lo veía venir, llevaba un tiempo ya un poco raro, andaba preocupado por Nic, porque no conseguía enderezarle, quería que fuese con él por el buen camino... aunque por lo que dices... al parecer el vacío ha sido más fuerte que él.  
-Todo se andará, ahora será mejor que saquemos a Amy de sobre Sonic...- Volvió a reír Tete-chin.  
La verdad era que Amy ya había pillado a Sonic, la casa era pequeña, le había perseguido a martillazos y ahora estaba Sonic tumbado boca abajo en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y Amy sentada encima suya, con gesto enfadado, Cream seguía jugando a la videoconsola y Cheese estaba de nuevo encima de la cabeza de Sonic.  
-Están muy graciosos...- Medio rió Emily.  
Tete-chin se la quedó mirando, podía ser nostalgia, no estaba segura, no conocía cómo eran antes, aunque aquella mirada parecía más como una pequeña decepción.

-Tenía que volver... en verdad esperaba que me volviese a buscar, pero nunca llegó, tuve miedo y huí, me sentí fatal, realmente quería que volviese, el tonto de Nic, nunca se daba cuenta de nada, estábamos todos unidos, no supo ver lo muy unidos que estábamos, dejó que el grupo se desquebrajase, no hizo nada. No se lo puedo echar en cara, aunque no es excusa que no pasase una buena infancia, todo el mundo tiene problemas, unos más y otros menos, te define como persona la forma en la que te lo tomas, por eso sería una hipócrita si le echase en cara que no volvió, yo también huí... Y a medida que nos acercamos a nuestro destino tengo más miedo, ahora también huiría, no puedo enfrentarme a esto, él tuvo el valor de sincerarse antes de partir, pero se fue sin oír mi respuesta, lo malo es que después de tantos años no sé si podré decirle nada...

Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Llegaron las tres chicas con Sonic de nuevo a casa de Tete-chin.  
-Deja que hable primero con Nic, será mejor que le prepare, nada de sustos ni sorpresas...- Dijo Tete-chin.  
Tras esto salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo, Emily se la quedó mirando pensativa un momento:  
-Parece que ella y Nic.  
-Son buenos amigos.- La cortó Amy, la miró y sonrió.  
Emily también sonrió, Sonic las miró, primero a la una, luego a la otra, no entendía de qué hablaban.  
Tete-chin ya iba andando, en la parte delantera de la casa estaban Sonyc y Simón.  
-Ey, ¿dónde está Nic?- Preguntó fingiendo. -Hace rato que le busco.  
-¿No estabas tú con él?- Se extrañó Sonyc.  
-Es que hace un rato que fue a tu habitación y aún no ha vuelto...- Dijo Simón. -No quería interrumpiros y por eso no he ido a comprobarlo.  
-Tonto...- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin. -¿estás estresado o qué?  
-Ay, Mama-sama nos ha puesto a cuidar del campo...- Se quejó Simón. -Ya me parecía raro estar de gratis aquí... aunque a Sonyc le ha gustado, los trabajos físicos son lo suyo.  
-¿Dónde has estado?- Sonyc ignoró a Simón, sospechaba algo.  
-Con Sonic, por supuesto...- Tonteó Tete-chin.  
Pero la mirada de Sonyc seguía clavada en la de ella, como si pudiese leer en sus ojos que no estaba contando toda la verdad.  
-¿Qué hacías?- Siguió su interrogatorio el erizo oscuro.  
-Virguerías...- Bromeó Tete-chin. -¿Tú que crees?  
-¡Ahhh, se lo diré a Amy!- Señaló con el dedo Simón.  
-Díselo, ella también estaba.- Rió Tete-chin.  
-Bah, es mentira...- Se cruzó de brazos Simón.  
Tete-chin rió un poco más y entró en la casa, fingiendo que la mirada de Sonyc no la intimidaba. Una vez al otro lado de la puerta resopló, nunca se le había dado bien mentir, o como ella decía, no decir toda la verdad, ahora lo que importaba era hablar con Nic, tenía que contarle lo de Emily, esperaba que con eso se arreglasen las cosas, pero de todas formas, ¿qué hacía Nic en su habitación todo ese rato él solo? Saludó a su madre, tragó saliva mientras abría despacio la puerta de su habitación, para no pillarle por sorpresa y asustarle, entró y saludó, Nic estaba sentado en la silla de en frente del ordenador, al entrar Tete-chin bajó los pies de encima del escritorio, sabía que a ella no le hacía gracia ese gesto. Cuando Nic saludó, su voz era una mezcla entre serenidad, melancolía, quizás algo de fortaleza, no la miró, tenía algo en la mano, era una foto del grupo, Sonyc medio de lado, con los brazos cruzados, Simón con una mano en alto haciendo el signo de la victoria, y Tete-chin agarrada al brazo de Nic, aquí Tete-chin aún tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y algo ondulado, lo que ella a veces llamaba su versión antigua.  
-¿Por qué nos hicimos esta foto?- Preguntó sonriendo Nic.  
-Jum,- Rió para dentro Tete-chin. -fue antes de venir a esta dimensión, "before the crime..."- Canturreó.  
-Nunca lo entendiste, ¿verdad?- Cerró los ojos Nic echándose un poco hacia atrás. -Pero si no me quieres más que como amigo... tendré que aceptarlo.  
-Nooo, no, no...- Tete-chin le revolvió el pelo con la mano. -No es así, no es que te quiera "sólo" como amigo, es que "te quiero muchíiisimo" como amigo.  
-Ay, estate quieta tonta...- Rió Nic. -¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Se fijó en el pequeño corte.  
-Ya te lo contaré, ahora tengo algo más importante que decirte.  
-Por un momento... por este momento... ¿te quedas conmigo?- Cortó las palabras de Tete-chin.  
-Nic...- Tete-chin intentó ponerse seria, sonrió girando la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma graciosa, luego rodeó la cabeza de Nic con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en la de él. -Sólo un ratito pequeñito, ¿vale? aún tengo que contarte algo.  
-Vale, un ratito.  
La medida de un ratito era algo indefinido, realmente sólo estuvieron 5 minutos así, aunque fue lo suficiente, una pequeña eternidad, un suspiro dentro de su respiración, oyendo la de Tete-chin, pausada, tranquila, como siempre latiendo su corazón más despacio de lo normal, latido que echó en falta cuando Tete-chin se separó, ella se puso en cunclillas a su lado, cogiendo su mano.  
-Tengo que decirte algo...- Tete-chin intentaba ocultar su sonrisa. -Me he traído conmigo tu recompensa, la compensación que equilibra la balanza por tantas malas experiencias.  
-Tú ya eres mi recompensa, tener tu amistad es lo que mejor me hace sentir, cada vez que me has defendido "por amistad" agregaste un poco de luz a toda la oscuridad que llevaba dentro.  
Tete-chin se ruborizó.  
-Déjame terminar.- Dio una sacudida. -Ay, me he puesto roja de pronto.  
-Jaja, ya lo veo, pareces Knuckles.  
-Culpa tuya... bueno, a ver si te lo digo, no quiero que te lleves una sorpresa demasiado grande...- Tete-chin intentó centrarse.  
-No des rodeos, me estás asustando.  
-Ya, ¿recuerdas que siempre te digo de no perder la esperanza?  
-Claro.- Nic intentó hacer encajar esa pregunta en el momento.  
-Pues la he encontrado, tu esperanza, después de tanto tiempo... no supe seguir las señales porque la historia no me encajaba, pero ahora todo está bien.  
Nic esperó a que continuase, no quería entenderla, nada de hacerse ilusiones.  
-Venga, me estás matando con la espera... ¿a qué te refieres?- Se impacientó Nic.  
-A Amy...- Sonrió Tete-chin.  
Nic abrió mucho los ojos, bajó la cara, no sabía si reír o llorar, notó a Tete-chin ponerse en pie, posando su mano en el hombro de él.  
-Vamos, tienes que verla, ahora tiene 19 años y está guapísima.  
-No puedo, ahora no puedo verla... primero quiero convertirme en un héroe...- Suspiró Nic.  
Tete-chin se echó a reír.  
-Tú ya eres un héroe, desde que te conozco siempre lo has sido.  
-Jaja, puede que el tuyo sí, pero ella el último recuerdo que tiene de mí es aquel momento en el que salí corriendo asustado para enfrentarme a mi hermano.  
-Tenía con ella la Space Stone blanca, estoy segura que en ningún momento ha dudado de ti.- Tete-chin se dirigió a la puerta.  
La dejó abierta, llegó hasta la sala, suponía que ya habrían entrado todos, ahí estaban, medio susurrando cosas entre ellos sobre la nueva adquisición, aunque Sonic estaba apartado del grupo, de espaldas, parecía enfadado, y con razón, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza, Amy estaba a su lado, intentando que la perdonase, pero Sonic, al igual que un crío pequeño, ponía morros y le giraba la cara, Tete-chin rió para sus adentros, se acercó a Emily.  
-Ha llegado el momento...- Extendió Tete-chin su mano hacia ella.  
La muchacha dio una gran respiración, notaba su corazón acelerado, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ni él ni ella misma, un reencuentro, aunque al principio estaba muy emocionada con ello, ahora estaba aterrada, no había parte de su cuerpo que no le cosquillease, le habría gustado que aquello sólo fuese un bonito sueño de los que tantas veces había tenido, pero era la realidad, su realidad, llegaba el momento de pasar ese trago, se sintió valiente al tomar la mano de Tete-chin, aquel era un grupo de amigos, eso le daba valor, sonrió con confianza y se dirigió a la habitación tras Tete-chin.  
-Nic, aquí vamos...- Dijo Tete-chin entrando.  
Aquel nombre hizo que Emily se detuviese de golpe antes de traspasar el umbral, tragó saliva de nuevo, como si fuese una gran píldora retenida en su garganta, rasgando su recorrido hasta llegar a su estómago, puso su mano en el centro de su pecho, respiró más aliviada, dio otro paso, pero un pequeño torbellino rosado pasó por su lado entrando en la sala.  
-¡Todavía no!- Sonó la voz de Amy estridente.  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Tete-chin riñó a Amy.  
Ésta estaba enganchada a la espalda de Nic, tapándole los ojos.  
-¿Que qué hago? ¡Fíjate en su ropa!- Dijo Amy por las pintas de Emily. -Está super desfasada, si tiene que ser un momento "especial" hay que crear el ambiente.  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Nic intentó sacársela de encima.  
Pero Amy lo sacó por la ventana.  
-¡Vuelve en 10 minutos!- Gritó Amy antes de cerrar casi herméticamente la habitación con Tete-chin y Emily dentro.  
-Cada día estás más loca... primero lo de "Sonic cásate conmigo YA" teniendo sólo 13 años, luego lo de que te haga un hijo...- Tete-chin le mandó miradas que daban repelús.  
-No estamos en un piso, no se hace daño...- Sonrió Amy. -A no ser que lo tire 20 veces... entonces sí que fastidia... ¡Adelante, manos a la obra!  
Amy abrió el armario de Tete-chin, cayéndole toda la ropa encima, la criticó por el desorden, cosa que Tete-chin se justificó diciendo que era seguidora de Chaos y por lo tanto seguía sus creencias del orden del caos, pero igualmente se puso a rebuscar entre la ropa algo que ponerle a Emily, apartando a un lado los tops y a otro las camisas.  
-Esto parece ropa de hombre...- Dijo Amy mirando una camisa.  
-Es cómoda y me gusta, yo no soy tan pija como tú...- Estiró de la etiqueta del traje de Amy, de una marca famosa comprada por niños de papá.  
Emily se había sentado donde antes había estado Nic, sonreía viendo a Tete-chin y a Amy haciendo tonterías, miró a un lado, sobre la mesa el ordenador encendido, al lado del teclado una foto, la cogió y la mantuvo en su mano un rato mirándola fijamente, ¿era el Nic que ella conocía? no estaba segura, pero sonrió, vio a Tete-chin entrometerse entre ella y el ordenador, poniendo música "Está guapo, ¿eh?" le susurró Tete-chin cerca del oído.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Pruébate éste!- Sacó un vestido Amy.  
-Ey, espera, ese es mi vestido de cuando cumplí 18 años...- Puso ojos enormes Tete-chin.  
-Nunca me lo has enseñado...- La miró Amy emocionada.  
-Es que con vosotros no suelo ir a sitios donde me lo pueda poner...- Se cogieron de las manos.  
-Chicas... con algo sencillito me apaño.- Dijo Emily sintiendo una gota de ridículo resbalando por su sien.  
Tete-chin la miró de arriba a abajo, se le iluminó una bombilla en la cabeza, corrió a sacar algo de un cajón, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros negros, una pequeña camisa de tiras que dejaba el ombligo al aire, una chaqueta sin mangas también vaquera y negra a conjunto de los pantalones, la ayudó a vestirse, Amy sacó la caja de pinturas de Tete-chin.  
-Rouge tiene más...- La miró de reojo.  
-No me va mucho eso de escayolarme la cara como ella...- Rió Tete-chin.  
Un maquillaje muy suave en la cara, unas zapatillas negras y blancas, un poco grandes para ella, pero el conjunto había quedado bien, incluso Tete-chin le había hecho otro peinado para que no fuese tan igual a Amy.  
-Yo creo que ya está...- Finalizó Tete-chin sacando su móvil. -¡Sonríe!  
Emily la miró extrañada:  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Claro... viene del pasado...- Asintió Amy con la cabeza. -Ahora los teléfonos móviles vienen con cámara.  
-¡Ahh!- Se emocionó Emily posando.  
Rieron un rato haciéndole fotos, al fin y al cabo era una Amy, tan coqueta como todas.  
-¿Nos estamos olvidando de algo?- Intentó hacer memoria Tete-chin.  
-Bueno, tendríamos que enseñarle nuestra obra a Nic...- Dijo Amy.  
-¡Ay, ahora me da vergüenza! toda esta ropa es muy corta...- Emily se estiró un poco para abajo la camisa.  
Tete-chin la miró de reojo, le quedaba más arriba que a ella, pensó para sus adentros "tiene más pecho que yo"  
-¡Voy a buscar a Nic!- Gritó jubilosa Amy. -Se va a caer de culo cuando la vea.  
Y salió corriendo por la puerta, Tete-chin se sentó en la cama.  
-Ahora tendrás que darle la respuesta que no se atrevió a escuchar años atrás...- Rompió el hielo Tete-chin.  
-No sé qué decir...- Emily desvió su mirada de ella. -No hacéis más que asegurar que sois sólo amigos.  
-Ahhh... no empieces tú también, yo tengo novio y le quiero, eso es lo que pasa, que tengo novio pero no estoy muerta.- Rió a carcajadas Tete-chin. -Tengo derecho a tener buenos amigos masculinos, ¿o no?  
-Jaja, sí, por supuesto, es que suena un poco raro, será que estoy anticuada... a ver si me pongo al día.- Por fin la cara de Emily se llenó de confianza. -Ahora estoy deseando hablar con él.  
Pero Amy tardaba en volver, a Tete-chin le extrañó, se puso en pie y miró fuera de la habitación.  
-¿Amy?- La llamó. -¿Pasa algo?  
De pronto vino Amy corriendo.  
-¡Shon está aquí!- Cogió de la mano a Tete-chin y estiró de ella.  
Emily las siguió hasta fuera.  
-¿Vais a merendar?- Se oyó la voz de Mama-sama mientras salían, ajena a todo.

Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Miraban a un lado y a otro, Simón estaba ante ellas, de espaldas, mirando al frente, se giró hacia ellas, tenía en su mano la Space Stone azul oscuro, les indicó el lugar a donde debían mirar, Shon se había recuperado muy rápidamente de sus heridas, Tete-chin supuso que había estado en otra dimensión para eso, tembló cuando no vio a sus compañeros.  
-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó a Simón.  
-¡Sonikku no está!- Gritó Amy.  
Simón le enseñó la joya que tenía entre sus manos:  
-Nic le dio la Space Stone amarilla a Sonic, cuando Shon usó ésta y los mandó a la otra punta del planeta, Nic se la arrebató y me la dio, con ella podemos establecer un enlace...- Simón miró fijamente a Tete-chin. -Tráeles de vuelta.  
Emily miró a Shon, estaba irreconocible, sus ojos estaban vacíos, podía ver el famoso colgante responsable de todo ello, buscó con la mirada a Nic, por fin le vio, aunque él no se dio cuenta, estaba concentrado en la batalla, iba con las mismas ropas de viajero que en la foto, aunque algo desquebrajadas por las últimas batallas.  
-Ha sido fantástico...- Dijo Simón. -Nic se ha enfrentado a él, no ha dudado, no ha tenido miedo... guau.  
-Qué cambiado está... mi Nic...- Murmuró Emily sonriendo.  
Como si el mundo fuese sólo ellos dos, Shon y Nic prosiguieron a lo suyo.  
-Venga, entrégate, ya no puedes vencer y no quiero hacerte daño.- Sonaba la voz de Nic solemne en el terreno de Tete-chin.  
-¡No te burles de mí! mientras me quede un halo de vida seguiré adelante, ya no puedes hacerme más daño...- Shon volvió a alzar el medallón.  
Simón se puso a meterle prisa a Tete-chin, que intentaba contactar con Sonic y Sonyc, con las Space Stones que poseía flotando frente a ella, era un poder que aún no dominaba bien, el traer de otros sitios a gente sin ir ella misma, pero sabía que podía hacerlo, sólo tenía que intentarlo, una luz salió de las joyas.  
-Esta vez me aseguraré de que explotáis con el planeta...- Dijo Shon haciendo brillar también su medallón.  
-¡Eso no pasará!- Se le echó encima Nic.  
Forcejearon en el aire.  
-¡Para, Shon!- Intentó detenerle Nic. -Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo, Amy está aquí... nuestra Amy.  
Shon se detuvo en seco, le dio un empujón a Nic para separarle de él, se quedó pensando con la mirada perdida, luego sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que Nic tuviese un escalofrío.  
-¿Y a mí qué?- Se burló Shon.  
-Era tu novia...- Comenzó Nic.  
-Oh, vamos, no sigas, no me expliques infantiles cuentos de hadas, de amor y todo eso, no nos queríamos.  
-Eso no es verdad.- Le sonrió Nic. -Ella estaba siempre contigo, tú mismo me confesaste que la querías.  
-¡JA! qué inocente eres... te lo dije para que espabilases, nunca fuiste capaz de ver más allá de tus narices, ni siquiera que ella estaba conmigo porque era la única manera de estar cerca de ti, eras tú el que huías de ella, imbécil.  
Aquello pareció producir un pequeño shock en su interior, hizo a Nic sacudir la cabeza, se sentía muy confuso, ¿acaso lo estaba diciendo para hacerle perder su valentía? desde luego toda su confianza comenzaba a desboronarse, lo veía bien claro todo, siempre supo que todo lo ocurrido fue culpa suya, lo había perdido todo sin sentido, apretó fuerte los puños, era el momento de recuperarlo, quiso fijar su vista en el medallón, debía arrebatárselo, pero en el rato en el que había estado absorto, Shon se había lanzado a él a atacarle, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo rodar. Emily se había acercado un poco, oyendo la conversación, entonces fue corriendo con Nic gritando su nombre, al oírla, Nic no pudo mirarla, le temblaron las manos con las que intentaba levantarse, sólo cuando ella estuvo a su altura, cuando se arrodilló a su lado, cuando intentó tocarle con su mano, queriendo comprobar que aquella visión era real, entonces él la miró, posó aquellos ojos verdes tan claros sobre el cuerpo de la chica que tanto había amado durante años, ella retiró la mano rápidamente.  
-¿Amy?- Intentó vocalizar Nic.  
-Sí...- Sonrió ella. -bueno, tus amigos me llaman ahora Emily.  
-Emily... ¿es cierto lo que dijo Shon?  
-Yo... lo siento... si te hubiese abierto mi corazón nada de esto habría pasado... pensaba que no me querías porque siempre me huías, sólo era tu amiga, tu confidente.  
-Te quiero...- Soltó de golpe medio susurrando Nic, la miró de arriba a abajo riendo, estaba muy ruborizada. -Esa ropa es de Tete-chin.  
Miró a Shon, rápidamente se levantó, cogió a Emily y la apartó del camino, Shon había lanzado un ataque de vacío.  
-Sois tan despreciables... ¡acabaré con esto ahora mismo!- Lanzó un nuevo ataque, el mismo que en su momento lanzó Nic en su propio planeta.  
-¡Detente!- Gritó Nic poniéndose en pie.  
Por fin Tete-chin logró dar con Sonic y Sonyc, les trajo de vuelta, cayeron uno encima del otro "¡El aterrizaje!" gritaron los dos a la vez.  
-¡Ahora no hay tiempo para tonterías!- Les sermoneó Tete-chin. -Hay que salvar este planeta.  
Miraron hacia la batalla, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, vieron a Nic intentar arrebatarle el colgante, partido por la mitad, por fin roto, lástima que fuese demasiado tarde, lo apretó en su mano, impotente, Tete-chin corrió a su lado, puso su mano sobre el trozo del colgante sin acordarse de que en su mano había quedado la Space Stone azul oscuro, se formó un vacío, una gran oscuridad alrededor de Tete-chin, miró a un lado y a otro, no podía ver a sus amigos.  
-Sonic lucha porque es el héroe,- Se oyó una voz que no se sabía de dónde provenía. -Sonyc porque es su trabajo, Simón porque le gusta la aventura, recogerlas en documentos, Nic porque quiere ser un héroe, pero tú.  
Tete-chin se miró las manos, ella era la única luz dentro de aquella oscuridad.  
-Ya lo sabes...- Continuó la voz. -Éste no es tu mundo, ellos no son tus amigos, ni siquiera Mama-sama es tu madre de verdad.  
-¡Calla! eso no importa, aunque no sea mi mundo real, aunque fuese otro mundo desconocido, no podría hacer otra cosa que luchar... así soy yo... no dejaré que pase...- Vio una figura, era Shon, pero algo distinto, su cuerpo desprendía una luz brillante, a su lado estaban Knuckles y Tails.  
Tete-chin apartó la mano del pedazo de medallón.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Nic por segunda vez.  
-Nada...- Dijo al fin Tete-chin, volviendo a la realidad. -Emily, tus Time Stones... son las auténticas ¿verdad?  
-Yo no entiendo de eso... no sabía que existían más hasta que tú me lo dijiste, pero siento una conexión con la Space Stone blanca que tengo...- Respondió ella, aún al lado de Nic.  
-Me lo imaginaba, hace tiempo ya que siento su llamada, al igual que tú, siento esa conexión, según tengo entendido, esas piedras tienen mucho más poder que las que se ven por aquí... ¿crees que podrías...?- Comenzó Tete-chin.  
-Sé lo que estás pensando,- Sonrió con complicidad Emily. -lo intentaré.  
Hubo un pequeño terremoto, cayó un árbol cerca de ellos, pero Sonyc hizo aparecer su espada y lo cortó por la mitad.  
-¡Tete-chin!- La llamó. -Hay que crear un portal y salir de aquí... Simón me ha dicho que es como cuando fue al mundo de Nic.  
-¡De eso nada!- Le gritó Tete-chin.  
-¡Es una orden!- Se giró hacia ella.  
-Ya no sigo ni vuestras órdenes ni vuestras estúpidas reglas, pienso quedarme aquí y ayudar todo lo que pueda...- Se impuso la muchacha.  
-Éste mundo no es el tuyo, no tienes por qué luchar, arriesgar la vida, vete a una dimensión paralela...- Sonyc se acercó a ella apoyando su espada en su hombro.  
-Yo no soy como vosotros, no abandonaré a su suerte este mundo, no lo hice en el pasado cuando en contra de vuestras órdenes le salvé la vida a un Sonic que según vosotros no debía salvarse, el "Super" juega a ser Dios decidiendo qué dimensiones deben salvarse, por eso no me quiere por allí arriba, me tiene por una alborotadora.  
Sonyc no la dejó seguir, puso la punta de su espada bajo su barbilla, pero ella ni se movió, siguió en la misma pose altiva, desafiante.  
-¡Déjala!- Le gritó Nic, pero Sonic se había puesto a su lado y le agarró para que no les interrumpiese.  
-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión?- Sonyc vio a Tete-chin negar levemente con la cabeza. -En ese caso...- Sonyc se giró hacia Shon y se puso en guardia. -Tendremos que acabar esto pronto, yo sí que me quiero ir.  
-Sonyc...- Susurró Tete-chin, luego sonrió. -¡Simón!- Tete-chin le dio el trozo de medallón, pasando de las manos de Nic a él. -¿Puedes hacer algo con esto?  
-Según mis estudios... se puede invertir el efecto...- Comenzó el joven erizo.  
Nic sentía revivir aquello, pero ahora era diferente, Simón había investigado mucho durante aquel tiempo, dimensiones paralelas con los mismos poderes, estaban preparados, Tete-chin miró a Nic un momento e hizo el signo OK con su mano.  
-Puedes hacerlo...- Le dijo Tete-chin, luego miró a Emily. -Adelante.

Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Sonic usó su ataque giratorio para romper la barrera de vacío que se había creado alrededor de Shon, el poder del vacío estaba en él, el pedazo de medallón que le quedaba le había absorbido, consumido, sólo su cuerpo era el de Shon, sus ojos verdes eran ahora oscuros como la noche, la nada, un negro engullidor, con sólo girar los ojos pudo crear otra barrera, lanzando lejos a Sonic, que en el aire dio una voltereta y se puso de pie, Amy le dio apoyo, él sonrió y volvió de nuevo, esta vez fingió que le atacaba pero detrás salió Sonyc, que rasgó con su espada, el corte se fue haciendo más grande, Sonic se coló por él y agarró a Shon por la espalda, inmovilizándole, Shon intentó poner resistencia, pero Sonic había aprendido bien de Knuckles aquellos movimientos, no le dejó ir, le arrastró hasta Emily, que cerrando los ojos, concentrándose, hizo que las Time Stones llegasen hasta ella, girando a su alrededor, Sonic soltó a Shon, se apartó un poco, Emily abrió los ojos, levantó una mano hacia él, su luz multicolor envolvió al ser oscuro que en antaño fue su novio, éste gritó de impotencia, no podía liberarse, su parte de medallón cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo, un extraño humo parecía salir del cuerpo de Shon, como un aura de mal, abandonando a su protegido, aunque sólo Tete-chin pudo ver la nueva luz que ahora emanaba, la misma luz que dentro de aquel lapsus en el espacio, volvía a ser el Shon que Emily y Nic conocían, aunque ahora era incapaz de levantarse, avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado, sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente como una absurda película llena de lagunas del guionista.  
-¿Shon?- Balbuceó Nic, confuso.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿el poder eterno?- Pensó en voz alta Simón.  
-Las Time Stones originales pueden volver el cuerpo atrás en el tiempo,- Tete-chin miró a Simón. -tú me lo explicaste, así al volver a tu propia dimensión, el tiempo no pasa por ti.  
El muchachito sonrió. Emily se quedó sentada en el suelo, algo aturdida, era mucho poder, y se quedó quieta porque se sintió otro terremoto.  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Amy agarrada del brazo de Sonic.  
-El medallón está incompleto, ¡no se puede invertir el efecto así!- Se puso las manos en la cabeza Simón.  
-Sí que se puede,- Le cortó Sonyc. -pero es muy peligroso, ahora no tiene todo su poder.  
-Oh... tú también estudias de vez en cuando...- Le señaló con el dedo Tete-chin.  
-Bah...- Sonyc se ruborizó.  
-Bueno, pues ya que todo esto empezó por mí...- Shon por fin se puso en pie. -yo lo acabaré.  
-No.- Nic le puso una mano en el hombro. -Ahora estás muy débil por usar el poder del vacío, yo fui quien realmente lo empecé todo.  
-¡Pero, Nic! el poder del vacío te absorberá a ti también...- Tete-chin le estiró del brazo. -Tú tienes que quedarte aquí con Emily, quiero un final feliz para esta historia... por favor.  
-Tete-chin y sus finales felices... ¿eh, Simón?- Nic miró a Simón dulcemente. -No te preocupes, tendrás tu final feliz, te lo prometo, a parte de Shon soy el único que puede usar el poder del vacío, y no me absorberá porque tú me enseñaste a llenar mi vacío...- Miró a Emily. -Y saber que Emily siempre me ha querido me ha llenado de felicidad, gracias a todos.- Ahora su mirada se posó en Sonic, que rodeaba con el brazo a Amy. -Y tú, si no quieres casarte vale, pero cuidado con lo que tienes entre manos, espero que no tengas que pasar por lo que yo para darte cuenta de la fragilidad con la que se te puede escapar de entre los dedos.  
Sonic rió, Amy estaba tan absorta en mirar a su héroe que no había oído bien las palabras de Nic.  
-Allá voy.- Dijo Nic, con el medallón en la mano se dirigió al lugar donde había lanzado el ataque Shon.  
Echó un último vistazo a sus amigos, sobretodo a Sonyc, de nuevo se había girado para que no le viese preocupado, esto le hizo sonreír. Su luz ahora se hizo más intensa, se estaba concentrando, podía hacerlo, algo le decía que era capaz, no paraba de repetirse una frase que parecía haberse metido en su cabeza "no dejaré que pase." sin saber de dónde procedía, siguió adelante, aquel pequeño agujero se estaba haciendo grande, cada vez más, el vacío estaba devorándolo todo, ahora era una pequeña falla, Nic alzó el pedazo de medallón, su luz, lejos de ser como el ébano, era blanca como la luz de la luna, era el punto de luz dentro de la oscuridad, ponía en ese contraataque todo su ser, toda la esperanza de sus amigos, toda su fuerza, aunque algo cansado por el combate anterior, notó la energía de Sonic pasar hacia él, se giró un poco y vio a Sonic poniéndole la mano en el hombro, luego Simón seguir su ejemplo poniendo su mano en la espalda, hasta Emily le cogió la mano libre sonriendo, finalmente vio a Sonyc tocarle cerca del cuello, con la cara girada aún, ahora la luz era más intensa, la gran falla que había ahora a sus pies dejó de crecer por un momento, siguió de nuevo, con más dificultad, poco a poco la luz de Nic fue reparando el daño, comiéndole terreno a la oscuridad de la falla.  
-Venga... seguid así chicos...- Animaba en voz baja Tete-chin.  
-Sonikku, Nic, Sonyc, Simón, Emily... ¡contamos con vosotros!- Gritó Amy.  
Amy habría querido hacer aquello también, pero tanto ella como Tete-chin ahora mismo no podían hacer nada más que mirar, Amy no podía usar aún su poder del tiempo, había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez, no tenía el poder de Emily, y Tete-chin no sabía dar su energía, por mucho que Simón intentó enseñarla en el pasado, aún no lo había aprendido. Tete-chin giró su cara, ahora deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo saber aquella técnica, al girar la cara vio a Shon con la vista fija en la falla, se acercó a él, pero él estaba a un paso del abismo.  
-¿Qué intentas hacer?- Le preguntó Tete-chin acercándose, dejando a Amy contemplar el milagro de los héroes.  
-¿Uh?- Se giró Shon hacia Tete-chin. -Es evidente... no hay nada más que pueda hacer para redimir el mal que he provocado...- Se dio la vuelta de cara a Tete-chin, dio un paso hacia atrás.  
-Ey, ey, para, no hagas tonterías, aquí la peña ha sufrido mucho para traerte de vuelta...- Tete-chin intentó acercarse despacio.  
Pero Shon simplemente sonrió dando otro paso más, dejándose caer, cerrando los ojos a medida que empezaba a entrar en aquella falla de la nada, notó una parada en seco, miró, Tete-chin estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerle agarrado.  
-¿Eres idiota? ¡Quiero un final feliz y tú no me lo vas a impedir!- Le gritó Tete-chin. -¿Cómo va a ser feliz Nic si ahora tú desapareces también?  
Shon se la quedó mirando inmóvil, la veía resistir mal, la estaba arrastrando con él, antes de caer, Amy la agarró por la cintura, se puso a tirar también, Tete-chin notó dos presencias ajenas a ellos tres, no podía verles, pero sentía sus respiraciones, Tails y Knuckles ayudando también, sonrió, entendía que no eran los que ella conocía, que ahora que Nic necesitaba ayuda se la iban a dar de nuevo, como la noche anterior. Le sacaron justo en el momento en el que se cerraba la falla.  
-Uf...- Tete-chin respiró aliviada. -No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo.  
Shon asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla, parecía haberlo entendido, pero no sabía qué iba a ser de él. Un gran estruendo llamó su atención de nuevo, la falla se había arreglado, el mal estaba reparado, pero la oscuridad había vuelto, en el aire flotando, Nic se separó de sus compañeros, sabía que iba a por él y el medallón, así lo hizo, se metió dentro de él, el vacío estaba hambriento, quería llenarse de nuevo, y tomó el cuerpo de Nic.  
-¡No, Nic!- Gritó Emily, siendo retenida por Sonyc.  
Tete-chin sólo fue capaz de dar dos pasos murmurando "me lo prometiste..." cayó de rodillas al suelo, no quería mirar.  
-¡Nic!- Le llamó la atención su hermano mayor. -¡Líbrate ya de esa cosa! Sé que puedes hacerlo... confío en ti.  
Nic le miró, se abrazó a sí mismo, poniéndose en pie.  
-¡Mira, Tete-chin, tu final feliz como te...!- Nic notó mucho dolor al expulsar la oscuridad de su interior, reemplazándola por una luz amarilla. -...prometí.  
Quedó de pie ante ellos, con aquellas pintas de batalla final, una lucha que parecía haber durado siglos, ahora sonreía, levantó la mano, era la Space Stone amarilla, la de la amistad.  
-Ahora sí que puedes decir que soy un héroe...- Finalizó Nic antes de desplomarse en el suelo, sonriendo, agotado.

Continuará...


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Como en un baile, los cuerpos desfilaban, las sonrisas iban y venían, con el leve murmullo del viento, algo caliente en aquella época, las palabras fluían como si hubiesen sido escritas con anterioridad, preguntas y respuestas de sobras ya sabidas, la única diferencia era que ahora estaban todos juntos, todos cruzando por su espíritu aquel sentimiento que había salvado a Nic, el poder amarillo, y más allá de la amistad, la complicidad entre los que ya se conocían, preparando una nueva fiesta, cerrando el círculo, aunque más que un círculo era una espiral, volvían a donde habían empezado, pero ahora la vuelta era más grande. Tete-chin fingía estar eufórica, deseosa de la nueva fiesta, intentando olvidar a lo que se debía aquella celebración, pero nunca fue persona a la que le gustase olvidar, tenía bien presente que lo que ahora sonaba en sus oídos era una despedida, cantando sus últimas notas, se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo, se había metido con Shadow por cierto comentario de éste hacia la gata naranja amiga de Tete-chin, había bromeado con Rouge sobre "los secretos del guardián", jugado con Amy a los videojuegos, acosado un poco a Sonic, burlado de Sonyc cuando de nuevo exigió que le devolviese su camisa, al fin le pasó la versión acabada del fanfic de amor a Simón, y como si Nic fuese la helada nieve que cae del cielo, le había estado esquivando, dejándole a solas con Emily todo lo que había podido, ahora estaban juntos, pero aún así, Nic quiso hablar con Tete-chin a solas.  
-¿Me estás evitando?- Le preguntó sonriendo.  
-Sólo intento daros un poco de intimidad...- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin.  
-Es que aún no te he dado las gracias por lo de Shon... ya sabes que si hubiese vuelto conmigo le habrían metido en la cárcel dimensional... muchas gracias por llevarle a otra dimensión, ahora encontrará la paz...- Nic se acercó a Tete-chin y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
Tete-chin se abrazó a él también, podía sentir la energía de la Space Stone amarilla, sabía que se iría, y aquello era como si arrancase una parte de su alma.  
-¿Tete-chin?- Nic la escuchaba intentar aguantar la respiración.  
Ella no respondió, no podía, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, tragarse el pensamiento de que Nic se iría, no podía pedirle que se quedase.  
-Odio las despedidas...- Dijo al fin Tete-chin separándose un poco.  
-Oh... era eso...- Nic le acarició la cabeza. -no seas tonta, no es para siempre, vendremos a verte, te lo prometo, y ya has visto que como Shadow, cumplo mis promesas.  
Tete-chin asintió con la cabeza.  
-Alégrate un poco...- Continuó Nic al ver que seguía igual. -No me gusta verte así... recuerda que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.- Le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Nic...- Tete-chin dejó escapar una lágrima, conteniendo el resto. -¡Está bien! y la próxima vez a ver si está mi novio disponible y nos vamos los cuatro de paseo.  
-Así me gusta, ahora volvamos, estemos todos juntos un rato más antes de partir.  
-Uh... ¿qué pasará con Emily?- Preguntó Tete-chin antes de que Nic comenzase a andar.  
-Es la elegida de las Time Stones, tú misma lo dijiste, le tienen un lugar privilegiado allá arriba... y yo seré su caballero protector.  
-¡Ja!- Rió Tete-chin. -Eres su héroe, su caballero de brillante armadura... "my knight in shining armor came, my life will never be the same..."- Canturreó Tete-chin el ending del Sonic 3D Blast de Saturn.  
Y corrieron con el resto del grupo, a seguir divirtiéndose antes de partir, dichosos con aquel final que había "escrito" Tete-chin.  
-Y fueron felices para siempre...- Dijo Tete-chin cuando se fueron.

FIN.  
Tete-chin: ¿FIN? ¡Ni hablar!  
Sonic: No way!  
Tete-chin Nada acaba nunca, la materia se transforma, nunca se destruye.  
AK47: pone Blind Guardian.  
Tete-chin: "And the story ends..." ¿me llevas la contraria?  
AK47: ayyy no me mires así...  
Tete-chin: aún no se ha quitado una mano de AK47 de encima que ya tiene otra en otro lado.  
Tete-chin: ¡Eres un pulpo! ¡tako!  
Amy: ¿Encima te quejas? Ya podría mi Sonikku hacer algo así.  
Sonic: A mí me dejáis tranquilo.  
AK47: Un erizo azul... ñiiiiiii  
Tete-chin: ¿Mirada maliciosa? XD  
Nic: Y todas estas frikadas sólo para decir que se acabó este fanfic.  
Simón: ¡Ponlo en tu web!  
Tete-chin: Que síiii, ya lo séeee, no me estreses que ya estoy suficientemente estresada... mucho curro y poco Sonic.  
AK47: Tete-chincita guapaaa  
Tete-chin y AK47 se abrazan, pero Tete-chin se deja caer y se queda colgando de su cuello.  
Tete-chin: ohhh pereza mallorquina.  
AK47: jodía.  
Todos salen corriendo porque saben que la pereza mallorquina es contagiosa.  
Tete-chin imitando a Tails: Sonic, wait for me!

FIN -.-'


End file.
